Growing up Dixon
by Zombielibrarian
Summary: A Bethyl story - mostly fluff with implied smut. As much as I enjoy reading Bethyl smut I am pretty sure that I would not be able to write it. Story takes place in the here and now with "snapshots" of the past for informational and entertainment purposes. Nearly all Walking Dead characters will appear in story at some point of another. Shane is Shawn - because I love Shane. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This, more than anything else, is a Bethyl story. It will be mostly pure fluff with implied smutt. As much as I love to read Bethyl smut, I don't think I can do it justice myself. This story will begin in the present with "snapshots" from the past to explain current situations when necessary and just for the entertainment value. Snapshots will be in italics. Nearly every TWD character will make an appearance at some point – they are one, big dysfunctional family. No zombies but lots of fun!

Chapter 1

Happy Anniversary

May – In a gorgeous beach house on a barrier island in the Gulf of Mexico

"I love you so, so much Daryl" whispered Beth.

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible" replied Beth. "Can you believe we've been married for 25 years? On the one hand it has gone by so quickly, but on the other hand it seems like we've been together forever".

"Well, we kinda have. I was fourteen the first time I laid eyes on you – and you were just nine. Damn, that makes me sound like some kind of perv."

"According to my brother, you are".

"Yeh – it takes one to know one. Shane Walsh wrote the book on being a pervert!"

They were both tangled in the bed sheets and neither wanted to get untangled anytime soon. A trail of clothing and shoes were strewn across the floor from where they barely made it into the bedroom after returning to the beach house from dinner the night before. "What are we gonna do today?" asked Beth. "Whatever my baby wants to do" was the reply.

They managed to find clothing to cover up and made their way to the kitchen to look for some breakfast. A fully stocked kitchen awaited them leaving Beth to wonder where all of the groceries had come from. Then she realized that she didn't really care where the groceries came from as long as she wasn't the one that had to do the shopping. Everything was there including her favorite beach breakfast food – an onion bagel complete with cream cheese and bacon. Whoever had stocked the kitchen had even gotten her beloved canned Cherry Coke. Man, it didn't get much better than that.

"I just want to be lazy and hang out on the beach all day today" giggled Beth.

"And how is that different than any other day? The being lazy part I mean" Daryl said with that signature smirk on his face.

"Now why do you have to go and ruin the moment by being an asshole, Daryl Dixon"?

"Couldn't help it – I've been good for going on 24 hours now" he laughed.

"After I finish my amazing bagel out on the deck I'm gonna pack us a cooler for the day. How's that sound?"

"Like a great idea my love. There's a cooler in the pantry – beer too. I'll take about six to start out with."

"How do you know where everything is already? We just got here last night. And who stocked everything?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I was here last week - I had to tie up some loose ends."

"Loose ends? Since when do you have business at the beach?"

"Well, if you must know I had to check on construction on the newest oil platform out there in that big body of water – somebody has to keep you in shoes and bags, you know."

"You really are an ass."

"Let me finish. While I was down here tending to official business I went ahead and picked up your anniversary gift."

"Oooooooo, I love gifts! Where is it – where's my gift?"

"You're standing in it babe."

"Daryl! You bought me a beach house? We have the compound in the Keys."

"This is _your _beach house – the compound is for the Family. This is all yours baby" he said kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"You just can't decide if you're gonna be an ass or a sweetheart today, can ya?"

"Why do I have to choose?"

"I guess when you take such good care of me, you don't have to choose. I love you babe."

"I love you too."

_They so rarely had time together because there were always people around – lots and lots of people. Daryl was away on business a lot, but Beth was never alone. Daryl and Beth's primary residence was the farm house where she had grown up. Quite a bit of remodeling and additions had been made over the years to accommodate the growing Family. Shane lived in the guest house located in very close proximity to the farm house. Shane was the protector of Daryl's family whenever he was away for work. It wouldn't be completely accurate to say that Shane was second in charge. That distinction would fall to Beth. Some might say that Beth actually called the shots regardless of the fact if Daryl was in town or not. For appearance sake, however, Daryl was in charge. Shane and Merle shared responsibility in providing for and protecting the Family whenever Daryl was indisposed, so to speak, with business. Merle and Carol bought the farm next to the Greene family farm and Daryl had bought another small farm close by for Otis and Patricia. Otis, Patricia, and Carol oversaw the day to day operations of all three farms. _

Daryl and Beth enjoyed their time together – just the two of them. Their 25 years as husband and wife had produced four beautiful children. Three wild boys (Gavin, Liam, and Ethan) and one mean ass girl (Emma) – Ethan and Emma were twins. However, Beth had to admit that she was missing her children. Beth would also have to admit that she was excited that Shane was on his way down with their kids in tow. And Carol – God bless Carol. Carol had volunteered to help Shane transport the precious cargo from their farm in Georgia. She didn't mind at all since Merle was currently out of the country and Sophia loved the beach. Uncle Shane could handle all three boys just fine. Uncle Shane could almost handle Emma Lee. Uncle Shane could NOT handle all three boys AND Emma Lee AND drive them all safely. So, that's how Shane ended up driving the three boys down to the Gulf Coast and Carol ended up driving the two girls. Daryl, Beth, Shane, Carol and all five kids were going to spend a few more days at the beach house before Daryl had to return to the business of taking care of business.

Gentle reminder from summary: For the purpose of this story, Shane is really Shawn (Beth's half-brother). Also, I don't own any of TWD characters – I just enjoy obsessing over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane, Carol, and all of the kids had arrived late last night. Even though Sophia was twenty-three, Beth still thought of her as a kid. She had been one of Beth's students back in elementary school after all. That's how Beth had met Carol and Sophia. And Ed. Wow – that's a name you didn't hear mentioned much anymore.

Snapshot

_It had been a miserable school year. Daryl was still deployed and only God and Uncle Sam knew where. There were still no babies to call her own and to make matters worse school had absolutely sucked balls this week. Beth had endured a week of teaching, faculty meetings, and parent teacher conferences. Add putting up with Shane's shit to the list as well! She usually enjoyed meeting with the families of her students, but she had never had to deal with the likes of Ed Peletier before. Sophia Peletier was one of the sweetest little girls Beth had ever had in class and her mom was precious, but something was just not right with them and Beth had always worried about their well-being in the back of her mind. Shane, serving as a deputy sheriff at the time, knew of Ed and had tried to warn Beth to mind her own business and just make it through the school year. After meeting with Ed at parent teacher conferences, everything fell into place and Beth had decided to start paying more attention to Sophia's aches, pains, and mood swings. She would also begin documenting things that she was noticing and gave Mr. Horvath, their school's guidance counselor, a heads up on what was going on. To say that Beth was pissed when she finally made it home from school that evening would be an understatement. Upon entering the back door of the kitchen Beth threw her school bags down on the counter and checked the frig to see what she could fix for supper. She knew Shane would be home in a bit and he would be starving. Beth decided on spaghetti for supper because it was quick and one of Shane's favorites. She decided to discuss the whole "Ed" thing with him over supper. _

"_Lil Bit. I'm telling you, leave this shit alone. You don't want to get involved in this."_

"_Shane, I don't really have a choice. If I feel like something is happening to that child I have a legal obligation to report it. You of all people should know that."_

"_Of course I know that. I just know what that asshole is capable of and I don't want my little sister on the receiving end of anything he can dish out."_

"_I understand your concern. But, one. I have a legal obligation to report this. And two. Daryl has entrusted my safety to you and I know you won't let him down. And three. I think I can probably take care of myself on this one. Those reports remain anonymous anyway."_

"_Allright Lil Bit – whatever you say. One – far be it from me to keep you from following the law of the land. I know what a law abiding citizen you've always been. Two – I took care of your ass long before Daryl Dixon requested that I do so. And three – I have no doubt that you can handle yourself. I refer back to my first statement."_

"_Thank you for your vote of confidence – I think. Not sure if you meant all of that or if you're really getting good at using sarcasm effectively."_

_And that is how Beth made the decision to call Child Protection Services to report Ed Peletier. And that is also what led to Shane having to clean up one of the biggest Beth-made messes in the history of Beth made- messes of all time – but more on that later. _

Back to the Present

Everyone had plans for the next day. Sophia was going to take Liam and Ethan to the marine biology museum on the island – they were the nerdy bunch. Emma Lee was going to spend some much needed time with her daddy at the local boat dealership – they were the big spender bunch. Beth, Shane, and Gavin were going shark fishing – they were the probably gonna get into some kind of trouble bunch. And Carol – God bless Carol. She was going to sit on the deck and read a book. She had earned it from the drive down with Emma.

Gavin pulled into the parking lot of the marina. He had just gotten his full driver's license and Shane had him to drive just as often as he could. He wanted to make sure he was the one to impart the driving skills and not his mom. She was the biggest non-driver he had ever come across in all of his years both in and out of law enforcement. He couldn't even keep track of how many moving violations he and Rick had to ask the judge to "take care of" and he didn't know how Daryl could afford to keep her on the insurance. He probably didn't – it was probably cheaper to hire a driver for Beth. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know if she still had a driver's license. He could not remember the last time he saw her actually drive herself anywhere. Damn – she was a whole lot of trouble!

Shane, Gavin, and Beth found the boat that they were going out on today and met the captain. Introductions were made and Shane realized that he would have to keep an eye on the captain who was already leering at Beth in a creepy kind of way. They made their way into the general store at the marina to purchase snacks and drinks for the all-day fishing trip. Gavin took another dose of Dramamine hoping that not only would it settle his already queasy stomach, but it would also help him tune out his mom and Uncle Shane. He was pretty sure all the beer and liquor they just had loaded onto the boat could only mean trouble. The Walsh/Greene clan did like their beverages – add sun and sea to the mix and this was sure to be an excursion for the record books.

Before leaving the store, Beth threw her plastic on the counter to pay for all of their fishing "supplies" and the boat fee. The awkward teenage clerk who was trying not to stare at Beth in her bikini top and cut off shorts said "Thank you Mrs. Dixon. If you will just sign right here." Upon hearing the name _Mrs. Dixon _a customer in the store made his way over to the counter. Beth caught his eye – oh dear, those eyes. And that hair – shit. He looked like he was on the wrong coast. He should be in California on a surf board. She smiled and took her receipt. "Thank you so much. I'll let you take my picture with the shark I catch when we get back." The clerk just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. The customer just stared after her with his mouth hanging open. Beth had that effect on people. The customer finally cleared his throat and came back to reality. "Would that be Daryl Dixon's wife?" he asked. "I think so" replied the younger man. "They've just bought the largest house here on the island." "Damn" replied the customer.

Meanwhile, at the boat dealership back on the mainland, Daryl and his little daddy's girl were picking out a boat. Daryl didn't really need a boat. It wasn't like he was actually going to get to spend a lot of time on the island. That wasn't the point though. The point was he wanted a boat, he wanted Beth to have a boat, and by damn he was gonna buy a boat. He let Emma Lee pick it out. And while she was at it, she picked out jet skis for her and her siblings. What a sweet girl!

And at the marine biology museum Sophia, Liam, and Ethan were acting like normal people act out in public. All three were so enthralled with every exhibit they went to – nearly every exhibit was a hands-on experience. They were having the time of their life.

And back at the house Carol had dozed off on the lounge chair and it was heaven. She didn't even hear Merle slip out onto the deck to greet his bride. He was smiling like a possum when he realized they had the entire house to themselves. No Sophia. No Beth or Shane bitching at each other. No Baby Brother giving him a task to tend to and none of Daryl's devil spawn raising hell. He quickly scooped Carol up and made his way back to their suite with her. He had been out of the country on business for a while and he was glad to be home – even if home this week was on a hot ass strip of sand in the middle of the ocean. Damn! What the hell was Daryl thinking? His baby brother sure was pussy whupped.

The peace did not last very long – it never did. T-Dog and Jacqui had shown up mid-afternoon. That could only mean Daryl was planning on large amounts of food being prepared – that's where T-Dog comes into the mix. And apparently, Daryl was also planning on taking care of some sort of business – that's where Jacqui and he both came into play here. Merle always served as a sounding board, a voice of reason, so to speak (figure that shit out if you can) and Jacqui handled any building permits with the locals and any other legal nitpicky shit. She and T-Dog were also an item and tag teamed in the kitchen and the Family ate very well because of these two.

Daryl and Emma Lee came in shortly after T-Dog and Jacqui arrived. They were excited and chomping at the bit waiting on some sort of delivery. Emma said everyone was gonna love it – good Lord thought Merle. What have Baby Brother and Hell Cat bought this time?

Within an hour or so, Gavin pulled into the driveway with Hurricane Beth and Cyclone Shane. All three were sunburned. All three were covered in blood. Merle wasn't sure if it was human, fish, or other. There might have been some vomit involved as well. Two of the three were highly intoxicated and cursing a blue streak – you can guess which ones. And one of the three had the beginning of a black eye. Thank God Gavin had a driver's license.

"What the fuck happened" demanded Daryl.

"Oh, hey babe. How was your day?" replied Beth sweetly. Damn, Merle had missed the freak show that was his life since he'd been gone.

"Emma and I had a great day. No one bled, got vomited on, or got into a brawl with pirates" he said sarcastically.

"Daryl" she giggled. "We didn't run into any pirates silly. I punched the captain after he punched Shane. Nobody punches on my big brother, and I mean nobody."

"Dammit, Shane. Can you two not go out into public without getting drunk and causing trouble? Gavin, shit fire! How many witnesses were there?"

Gavin stammered, looking a little green around the gills. His medication had long worn off with all of the excitement. "Not many. I don't think we'll have to do much clean up. The captain was pretty embarrassed that mom whipped his ass in front of everyone at the dock. I don't think he's gonna press any charges. We'll probably have to use another charter service if we ever go fishing down here again though."

"Damn Baby Brother. That sweet thing must be awfully good for you to put up with her shit and her dumbass brother's too " laughed Merle.

"Merle" shouted Carol.

"Shut it ass wipe" Daryl glared at his brother.

Merle howled as he made his way out to the deck to smoke. T-Dog and Jacqui went back into the kitchen and Daryl guided Beth toward their suite where he was going to put her in the shower and then spank her ass. He had to admit he was looking forward to that part – that's probably one of the reasons he put up with her crazy ass shit. That and he was crazy in love with her. Gavin led Shane to the bunk room shower and gave him a bag of frozen peas for his face. Carol went back to her book. Overall, it was a fairly typical day in the Dixon Family.


	3. Chapter 3

I changed the rating of the story from T to M this evening mainly because of language. I do not own any of TWD characters, but they are sure a lot of fun running around in my imagination.

Chapter 3

Take it to the Table

Here they were – sitting at the dining room table, all the key players in today's event at the marina granted a special invitation to attend. Gavin was still a little peeked (deep sea fishing did not agree with him but he did love to go out there) and he was there as the only sober witness. Beth – sporting some scratches up and down her arms and some newly forming bruises on her shin was there and being charged with drunken and disorderly conduct (nothing she hadn't faced before she thought to herself). Shane had quite the shiner and he was being accused of being drunk and a porch dick – or boat dick as the case may be. Daryl was there to serve as both judge and jury and Merle was there for the sheer entertainment value and to keep the peace of course in case things got out of hand – I know, go figure, right. All involved parties from today's fiasco had been given time to clean up and sober up a bit. Everyone else had been excused after a meal of barbequed ribs, potato salad, and cheese grit casserole. Carol, Jacqui, and T-Dog had taken all of the more innocent Dixons out to the beach for a night of chasing ghost crabs and making smores. The dumbasses at the dining room table didn't deserve to hunt ghost crabs or make smores – no sir.

"Taking it to the table" was the term used in the Dixon Family for when shit was about to get real. It had been a while since Daryl or Merle had taken anyone to the table, and obviously, it was long overdue. Daryl began.

"We're gonna start from the beginning, and we're not gonna leave out even the smallest detail. Cause as ya know, I have eyes everywhere. We hadn't been on the island very long, but I have some people out there already. Ya'll just don't ever know who's watching ya" drawled Daryl. His accent was really heavy when he was pissed.

Beth knew he was pissed and she knew better than to do what she did next, but she just couldn't help it. " Well no shit! You ALWAYS have eyes out there, don't ya? Mr. Covert Operation Man – shit! I'd like to just get by with something just once. Just once!"

"Shut the fuck up Beth!" Shane yelled across the table.

"I will not! I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child – this is bullshit!"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Elizabeth Dixon? Are you kiddin me? You're acting like a fuckin brat!" boomed Daryl.

Gavin and his Uncle Merle stared at the table in front of them – both afraid to look at each other.

"Both of you" Daryl looked and pointed a shaking finger at Beth and then Shane and then back to Beth. "Both of you, shut the fuck up and listen to me for just a minute. Gavin is going to talk first being as he was the only sober one on the boat today. I don't know - maybe Captain Morgan was sober, but I doubt it if he had to put up with you all today."

Beth giggled under her breath, "His name really was Captain Morgan. Hahahahaha." Shane was unable to hold back a snicker as well.

"Shhhh, Beth, you're not helping matters" whispered Merle. He was trying to help the girl out. Daryl was pretty rilled up.

Gavin described the morning's events from the very beginning. He drove them to the marina, they met Captain Morgan (it really was his name), they bought snacks and beverages (lots of beverages), and they set sail for deep water. The day went just fine. Both Uncle Shane and he had caught several small sharks and released them. Finally, Mom caught a good sized shark and everyone was ready to call it a day. They were soooo close to getting back to dry land without incident. At some point, with the marina in view, mind you, Uncle Shane and Captain Morgan (snicker from Shane and Beth – stern look from the Dixon men)got into some kind of pissing match about who had the bigger dick (no lie). Things went south when Captain Morgan suggested they let Beth try them both out and she could decide which of them had the bigger dick. (Gavin could not believe that he was having to replay this whole wretched event – he thought he may vomit again). Daryl sat there speechless.

"You see, Daddy Daryl, Captain Morgan was too fucking stupid to realize that porch dick over here was my brother and not my suga daddy" said Beth sweetly – as though he couldn't figure it out on his own.

"Beth, watch your mouth, please. Your son is at the table" Daryl advised.

"Right."

"Gavin, what did porch dick, I mean, your Uncle Shane do when, uh, Captain Morgan – is that really the sonuvabitch's name? said that to your mom?"

"Uncle Shane took a swing at Captain Morgan. Unfortunately, he had consumed too much Captain Morgan and fell across the deck. Then Captain Morgan took a swing at Uncle Shane, and did not miss. Apparently, the real Captain Morgan can handle his Captain Morgan better than Uncle Shane."

At this point, Merle and Beth were shaking with laughter. Shane was not laughing at this point because he was just too embarrassed. Good ole Gavin – he tells it like it is. Daryl tried to maintain a stern expression as her turned to his dear 110 pound blond beauty. "And, so how is it that you are all scratched and bruised up my sweet angel?" The sarcasm was just dripping.

"Well I figured after Shane tried to defend my honor – and thanks for the effort, by the way big brother, I should finish the job. Especially since he grabbed my ass and tried shoving his tongue down my throat!"

At that Daryl didn't know quite how to respond. "Are you dumbasses ready for your sentencing?" No response from any of them. "Answer me!"

"Yes" they all said in unison. "Gavin, thank God you've still got some fucking sense after spending so many of your formative years with your Uncle Shane. It appears, my first born, that you are an unfortunate victim of circumstance. You are really not going to be punished, but you are going along with your Uncle Merle and me to "fix" this entire situation. We will consider this a learning opportunity for you my boy."

Daryl had started to use his executive military voice and it was pissing Beth off. She figured she would be better off to keep her mouth shut at this point. Shane knew damn well to keep his mouth shut.

"Shane – I think you and Beth need a little time apart. Her drinking is out of control and she doesn't make the soundest decisions when you two are together. I appreciate your attempt at defending her honor today. I'm calling Rick to see if he needs any help with some security issues we're having overseas. How do the Greek Islands sound to ya?"

"Sounds like a plan" replied Shane. He really would miss his sister – but damn, an extended trip to Greece just might do him some good. He could check out some gypsy chicks or some shit like that.

"That leaves you Princess. What should we do with you" questioned Daryl.

"I think I need a spanking" whispered Beth.

"Oh Dear God" said Merle. Shane just dropped his head.

"Oh, you can count on it " smirked Daryl.

"May I be excused" asked Gavin. He really did feel sick at this point. "Gavin, wait out front for your Uncle Merle and me. We've got some business to take care of tonight."

"Uh, Dad. We probably need to get Uncle Shane's ride detailed. All three of us were sick in there today. Uncle Shane and Mom bled in the back seat, and I'm pretty sure Mom's shark is still in the cooler."

"Everyone get the fuck out of my dining room" said an exhausted Daryl. These people really did just wear a person down. "Everyone but you Elizabeth – sit down. Merle, you and Gavin be ready to leave in fifteen minutes."

Daryl sighed and rubbed his beard. He sent Merle to go out and get T-Dog from the beach while he made a phone call. T-Dog came in to see what was going on and was handed a slip of paper with an address on it. "Theodore, follow Porch Dick here to this address. Ya'll are gonna leave the Escalade at the garage for it to be detailed. Somebody there will know what to do with the shark in the cooler." T-Dog didn't dare ask any questions – he just nodded in agreement.

Beth sat at the table in complete silence. She thought she was going to get off pretty easy, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Beth" Daryl said softly. "Look at me – I love you and the kids more than anything on the face of this earth. I don't know what I would do if something happened to any of ya'll. If I lost you I don't think I could go on. This stupid shit that you and Shane are constantly getting into always revolves around alcohol and having had too much of it. You know what finally did your Daddy in don't ya? The alcohol. You know what did my Mama in don't ya? The alcohol. You know what finally did my ole man in don't ya? The alcohol. Beth – you're gonna have to get your shit together – I ain't playing. Who was the adult out there today? It wasn't you – it wasn't Shane – it wasn't Captain Morgan. It was my seventeen year old son. I want you to think about that while you're waiting on me to get back and spank that fine ass of yours."

Merle pulled one of the vehicles out of the garage and picked up Daryl and Gavin from the front of the house. They were going to pay Captain Morgan a visit before the night was over – a learning experience indeed!

And that my friend is how the Dixons take it to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

How ya want your eggs?

It was after midnight when everyone was back at the house and accounted for. Daryl came into their bedroom quietly so as not to wake Beth. The only light on was the bathroom night light so he was pretty sure he could avoid the questions about his face.

"Don't you go thinking that you're getting out of anything tonight Daryl Dixon!"

Daryl grunted, "Huhhh, don't _you_ go thinking that you are gettin out of anything tonight little girl. I gotta jump in the shower and then I think I owe you somethin. "

"I can't wait" grinned Beth.

Beth made her way to the restroom to brush her teeth as Daryl was getting out of the shower. She'd planned it that way – she loved to see him dripping wet. "Daryl! What happened to your face?"

"I told you we were going to see Captain Morgan before he went to bed" replied Daryl.

"I didn't think you were really going to go and beat him up. Damn Daryl! Don't you think two of the Dixon clan getting into a scuffle is enough for one day? I hope to hell that cut on your cheek doesn't scar" Beth said fuming.

" You oughta see Merle – I think his nose is broke. Carol is gonna shit. It's been a while since I've seen Merle that mad" said Daryl.

"What? Why is he so mad? I figured he wouldn't give two shits about what some drunk sea captain said about me. Merle is pretty outdone with me most of the time."

Daryl grinned. "Merle said he'd take a broken nose any day to take up for his baby sister. Don't know when the hell he went soft."

Beth smiled and shrugged. She took Daryl's hand and led him to the bed where the earlier sentenced punishment would be carried out. Things got pretty rough – Beth liked it rough sometimes. Daryl was always worried he would hurt her – he couldn't bear the thought of ever hurting her. But tonight, Daryl needed to be in charge and Daryl needed to be a little rough. After all, he needed to let Beth know who was really in charge. Right? Yeh, right.

Beth and Daryl were both exhausted after the events of the day (and night), but Daryl had some things he wanted to discuss with Beth before they slept.

"Hey – Beth – you still awake?"

"No"

" Mserious – Beth – you awake?"

"No – go to sleep Daryl. I'm gonna try and get up in the morning and fix breakfast for everyone. I kinda feel bad about the turn of events today."

"Beth – we need to talk about some things."

"Damn. Have you finally decided you want shed of me" asked Beth.

"Never - couldn't live without you. Done told you that once tonight. No, wanna talk about Gavin."

"Oh my God, Daryl! Did he get hurt tonight " Beth gasped.

"No, well yeh, but no. That's not what I wanna talk about. He got a few scratches and a little banged up, but he's okay – toughen him up a bit, don't want him to be a momma's boy."

"Dammit Daryl. He's not a momma's boy. What do you want to talk about? Shit – it's three o'clock in the morning!"

"Gavin and I had a good talk tonight. He's pretty serious about football and with this being his senior year coming up his coach has already talked with some college coaches about him. Gavin's gonna head back home tomorrow with Shane. Shane has to get ready for his trip to meet up with Rick – make sure his passport is current and all that shit and football camp starts next week for Gavin. Shane was gonna train with Gavin this summer too – get him bulked up a little more, work in the weight room. Well, since Shane's not gonna be able to do that now I've had to come up with another plan."

"And that plan is?"

"Member Sasha"

Beth nodded.

"Well, Sasha has a brother – Tyresse. He played for the Atlanta Falcons for a while. He's moving into the guest house this weekend – takin over Shane's job for the time bein."

"Shane's job? How much of Shane's job? Just trainin and workin with Gavin or _fill in for Daryl Dixon as needed_" asked Beth.

Daryl exhaled slowly. "He'll be takin over all of Shane's responsibilities for a while. I'm gonna be pretty busy. We've got several big construction projects to get goin. And, uh, I've got some , uh, well, one freelance assignment that I know of to deal with pretty soon. So, yeh, Shane will be gone and Tyresse in his place when you return home from the beach."

"Wow. When you say you've got some business to tend to before bedtime you mean it, don't ya" smirked Beth. "If Tyresse is anything like Sasha, I'm sure the kids and I will love him. Soooooo, foreign or domestic construction projects? And, foreign or domestic freelance assignment?"

"One of each on the construction project question, a bridge and some oil platforms – no comment on the freelance question" was the reply. And that was good enough for Beth because she knew that she was lucky to get any response at all. "Merle, Carol, and Sophia are gonna leave out tomorrow too. Sophia has an interview for a summer job and Merle is gonna get Tyresse settled and filled in on Dixon protocol. Thought you and I and the three youngest would spend a little more time down here. I got Jacquie and T-Dog a condo down the beach a way – just in case we need back up with these hellions of yours." Daryl and Beth continued their strategic discussion of summer plans. They both pretty much agreed that T-Dog, Jacqui, she and the three youngest would just stay at the beach for the summer. Beth was planning a huge Fourth of July celebration for any Dixon Family members that would be within traveling distance. Maggie was dying to get down there – she kept bitching about her "task master" of a boss (Daryl of course). Jacqui could help Beth out with the planning and T-Dog could help wrangle and entertain kids when necessary. They would come back to the house when Daryl left next week.

"All of that sounds wonderful babe – now go to sleep. You can tell me all about it again in the morning cause I won't remember any of this." Daryl kissed Beth on the top of her head before she rolled over and started snoring to beat the band. "Damn" thought Daryl "I'll never get to sleep now."

No one had ever accused Beth Dixon of being a morning person. No one had ever accused Beth Dixon of being a night owl either. She really required a great deal of sleep to be fully functional. So when daybreak rolled around and Daryl was telling her to get up and start that "damn breakfast you promised" she was pretty pissed. Beth got up though because everyone was leaving today and she wanted them all to have a good meal before setting out on all of their individual journeys. And since she was up, she figured she would wake everyone else up by being extra loud with the pots and pans. The smell of coffee and bacon added to the incentive for everyone to get their asses in gear. Bacon, sausage, country ham, eggs to order, biscuits and gravy, and cooked apples – Cracker Barrel had nothing on Beth Dixon. Beth bellowed out an invitation – "Come and get it! You snooze, you lose!"

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table –the atmosphere was a lot more relaxed than the night before. Before everyone dug in to their plates, Daryl asked Merle to bless the food. No one batted an eye as blessing the food before each Dixon Family gathering was a given. Daryl was actually a pretty spiritual guy – he wouldn't admit it, but he was. He tried to play it off making comments like, "damn, ain't anybody around here Zen?" Daryl was grateful for all he had. He knew what his life could have turned out like.

Snapshot

_Merle had enlisted to keep from serving another stint in juvey and Daryl's mom had just burnt their home to the ground – with her in it. So, that left Daryl to try and survive living with Will Dixon on his own. Daryl had just turned fourteen and Will Dixon didn't have the patience or desire to raise Daryl. Will Dixon was leaving town. Daryl had stood up to his dad by telling him he didn't want to go with him. Will proceeded to let Daryl know he didn't really give a shit if he went with him or not. And just like that, Will Dixon walked out of Merle and Daryl's life. It was a blessing really. More and more as the years went by, Daryl realized what a true blessing it was that Will Dixon left him in that run down motel all those years ago. Daryl had no idea what he was going to do, but anything had to be better than serving as a human punching bag for his piece of shit father. _

_Naturally, Daryl turned to Rick knowing that he would know what to do. Rick had told Daryl he could stay with them as long as he needed to. Rick's dad was the local sheriff and his mom worked at the public library in town. They welcomed Daryl into their family as if he were one of their own. Daryl and Rick had been friends since first grade – Rick always brought extra food in his lunch box to share with Daryl. Daryl stayed at the Grimes home just as often as his father would allow. The invitation to join the Grimes family came with conditions: make a reasonable attempt at staying out of trouble, follow Mrs. Grimes' requests as if it were the law of the land, and attend church services every Sunday. _

_And that is how Daryl found himself sitting behind some little bitty blond haired slip of a girl. She was tiny – she couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old. Daryl wished she'd stay turned around and quit looking at him. Her eyes looked as if they could see right into his very soul and it made him damn uncomfortable. How long did he have to endure the torture of this kid staring at him? Eventually, they stood to sing the closing hymn. Daryl was grateful that he wouldn't have to endure blondie's staring for another week. _

_Weeks, months, and years of Sundays came and went. Every Sunday it was the same deal – blondie would just stare into Daryl's eyes and put him on edge. She had grown up quite a bit – she was actually very pretty but Daryl didn't want to think about that too much. She was still a tiny thing though making her appear to be much younger than she really was – not that Daryl was paying any attention to the changes in Beth Greene. She'd attempt to start a conversation with Daryl but usually just got some sort of grunt in return. One summer Sunday around May or June Blondie (that was his private nickname for her) wasn't at church. She never missed church – never. Daryl wasn't going to dare ask anyone about her – he would sooner have died than to let anyone think he even cared if she was there or not. Hershel, with a crazy glint in his eye asked Daryl who he was looking for. Daryl tried to act like he hadn't heard him. Finally, Rick asked Maggie if Beth was sick. Maggie had informed Rick that Beth would be gone all summer. She and Shane were both working at a summer camp for disadvantaged youth – Shane was there serving community service (surprised?) and Beth was there because she wanted to be. Beth was helping with recreation, arts and crafts, and music activities. It was kind of like working a never ending Vacation Bible School. Maggie told Rick, while smirking at Daryl (what that hell was that about?), that Beth would be back at the end of August. _

_August rolled around and she was back – back in the pew in front of him. She was back! She looked about three years older than when he had last seen her even though it had only been a few months. Her hair was down, her skin was tanned (all of it – he noticed) and some random guy was sitting right next to her. What? Who the hell was this guy? Where did he come from? What the hell? Wait – why did he give a shit._

Back to the Present

They ate and ate and ate until every platter was clean. Beth did manage to make some breakfast sandwiches to send with Gavin and Shane to eat on if they got hungry on the way back to Georgia. They were going to drive Daryl's truck back since Shane's vehicle was still being detailed. Beth and Daryl would drive it back to Georgia when they went back home.

Merle, Carol, and Sophia were loaded up and ready to go. Carol hugged Beth and reminded her to behave since her usual cleanup crew of Merle and Shane were not going to be around. She was teasing, of course. Carol giggled and Beth snorted. Merle hugged both Daryl and Beth and kissed them on their heads – he really was getting soft.

T-Dog was moaning and groaning and rubbing his belly. "Oh my gosh – I haven't eaten that much in a long time. We're gonna head on to the condo and I'm gonna sleep those biscuits off. " Daryl shook T-Dog's hand and hugged Jacqui.

"Ya'll have a good time, man. Let us know if you need anything" Daryl told them.

"We'll do. We're right down the road if ya'll need a babysitter or anything" said Jacqui.

"Thanks so much ya'll. You know we love ya'll, don't ya" said Beth.

"Yes. We know. We'll see you later guys. "

The Dixon Family was unusual, uncommon, and unconventional. The Dixon Family members came from many different walks of life: rich - poor, high school dropouts - college graduates with multiple degrees, law enforcement - criminals, black, white, Asian. Yep, the Dixon Family was quite the crew. If you made friends with a Dixon, you were a friend to ALL Dixons. God help the person that made an enemy of a Dixon because that's an awful lot of enemies to have.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the TWD characters – I just enjoy letting them run amuck in my mind.

Chapter 5

Add that to the List

The house sure was quiet since everyone had left earlier in the day. Daryl had spent most of the day in his office on the phone. He made travel arrangements for his upcoming trips, checked on the status of Shane's vehicle, and scheduled a meeting with a swim coach for Emma. Yep, Daryl Dixon was a busy man. Beth spent the majority of her day in the laundry room working her way through the mountain of clothes that seemed to be reproducing each time she turned her back. She also started on supper since T-Dog was officially off duty for a while. In between those two chores, she made shopping lists. Not just for groceries, but for everything. She didn't realize when she left the farm in Georgia for a "quick" anniversary trip at the end of May that she would not be returning until late August. She or the kids had not packed enough clothing to last for two months.

The kids were busy as well. Liam had gone back to the marine museum on the island to speak with the director. He had met and talked with him when Sophia had taken him and Ethan yesterday. When the director had mentioned to Liam that the Sea Lab could use some help over the summer with the animals, he had been so excited. Liam was only fifteen, but Mr. Mamet assured him that his age wouldn't be an issue. He also let Liam know that this was not going to be a glamourous job but a lot of grunt work. Liam didn't care – he was just excited for the opportunity to learn about something really important to him. The coolest part was probably going to be how he got to work each day. He was going to drive a golf cart to work each day. The island had golf cart paths everywhere and that's how most people got around on the island.

Ethan pretty much kept himself busy with video games all day. Every now and then Beth would hear him talking to someone. She used to think that Ethan was talking to himself and had secretly worried about him. Emma finally had to tell Beth that he was playing online games with his friends and that's who he was talking to. Beth found it hilarious that he usually had a houseful of people to talk to but instead he chose to talk to people thousands of miles away. Weird! Then, she would hear Daryl in his office talking to someone a thousand miles away and it all kind of clicked – like father, like son.

Emma always kept to herself. She had spent the day in her room deciding how she was going to decorate it since they were staying for a while and would be coming down during school breaks whenever possible. Emma also liked to snooze whenever she got the opportunity. She was a competitive swimmer and had been since she was eight. A typical day for Emma included sleeping, eating, swimming, and the repeating of those three activities. She had not been in the water for a week now except the ocean right out her door and a quick dip in the pool – a legit swim though, no. She was getting pretty antsy to get back to it and she knew her dad was cooking up some kind of plan to get her back in the water.

Around supper time Beth rounded everyone up from their respective nooks and crannies throughout the house. She informed them that supper was being served on the deck tonight – grilled chicken, stir fry veggies, and brown rice. Ethan groaned, "I guess this means Emma is starting training pretty soon. Why do we have to eat like we're training."

"Knock it off Ethan. You're mom usually cooks two meals for supper. She's been busy today." Daryl sternly reminded his son of respecting his mother's hard work.

"Yes sir" said Ethan.

"Ethan, how bout you ask the blessing tonight?" urged Daryl with a grin.

Ethan blinked but didn't dare complain. He knew if he did, he'd probably end up doing dishes as well. "Dear Heavenly Father, Thank you for this meal of grilled chicken, veggies and rice. Some children don't have enough to eat and we are grateful for all that we have. Thank you for watching over us and providing for us. But most of all, thank you for the gift of your son, Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Very nicely done Ethan – that was lovely" beamed Beth.

"That was nice son" said Daryl.

"Yeh, good job punk."

"Emma!" a shocked Beth said. "Better watch ya mouth sunshine." Daryl said.

Liam just rolled his eyes at his younger siblings – why did he have to be surrounded by morons? He decided to shift the mood and share about his new job at the sea lab. Daryl and Beth were super proud of how grown up Liam had become. Daryl wanted all of his children to learn the value of working for what they have – maybe not a paying job like Liam, but work as in earning good grades, excelling in sports, or working an after school job. It meant that they had earned something – it wasn't just handed to them. He was reminded of how he put himself through college with an ROTC scholarship and how that had influenced the lifestyle he was able to provide for his family. This lifestyle had not been handed to him, he had earned it - he and Beth had both earned it.

Liam continued to tell his family about some of his responsibilities and getting to "drive" to work. Ethan just stared at him like he had grown another head and Emma made faces at him while he was talking. They both drove him to the brink of insanity, but he knew deep down they loved him and were proud of him too. Ethan was always in his own little world and Emma just loved to see how far she could push him before he snapped. Sometimes, it wasn't very far.

"Emma, did you happen to bring any of your swim equipment with you from home? Fins, goggles, practice suits? Anything?" asked Daryl.

"Nope."

"What?" replied her dad.

"No Sir."

"Okay, here's the plan for tomorrow. We're going to early church services in the morning. I saw a non-denominational church downtown yesterday that has an early service. And by early service, I'm talking 8:30, so ya'll are gonna get your asses to bed tonight so we ain't late. We go in for the service and leave – don't talk to no one – I don't want any casseroles delivered here. After early service I thought we could drop by the local bakery for breakfast and then go to the mainland. As much as I hate the thought of going to a mall, I guess we are going to have to hit that outlet mall. I'm pretty sure there's a Speedo outlet there." Daryl was laying out the battle plan for the next day's activities.

"That sounds like a good plan" said Beth. "The kids and I need a few things as far as clothing goes if we are staying here at the beach until the end of August. I also want to get a few things for the house."

"Yeh, that's what I was afraid of " sighed Daryl. Beth seemed unaffected by that comment.

"Liam, do you start your job on Monday" asked Daryl. "Yes sir" came the reply. "Okay, then you're taken care of for Monday."

"First thing Monday morning, I have some guys coming over. I'm having a lap pool added next to the regular pool – gonna have some work done in the house too. Monday afternoon Emma and I are going back over to the mainland. She has an audition with a swim coach – trying to get her a spot on their senior team so she can get some training in before high school season starts in October. So, Emma, Monday morning – butt crack of dawn you are in the pool getting a swim in. I know it's not ideal – not even 25 meters, but deal with it the best you can. I want you to swim all four strokes – not just free. That includes fly – especially fly. And keep your damn head down on that fly."

"Yes sir." Emma remembered the sir this time, all be it a little sarcastic, but not enough to get busted.

"Hey dad." Ethan spoke up.

"Yeh, buddy."

"Can I meet with the guys you have coming over too? I think it would be pretty cool to see a pool put in from start to finish" said Ethan.

"You sure can – they'll be here around 6:30 though. You think you can get up that early?"

"Yep, I mean yes sir!"

Daryl was thrilled that Ethan was willing to speak with actual humans – he'd take that baby step.

The kids cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher for their Mom. The boys went ahead and showered so that they could sleep in a little later in the morning. Daryl just hoped to God they could all get dressed and out of the house by 8:15 – he would hate to have to give everybody a cussin on the way to church.

Sunday morning came and everyone managed to get ready, out of the house, and loaded into the vehicle by 8:20. Not bad thought Daryl – we can walk in to the service and won't have to talk to anyone – pretty damn perfect in his opinion. The church service was nice. The fact that they hadn't packed Sunday go to church clothes probably helped them out. Everyone thought they looked like people on vacation and not temporary residents. A quick trip by the bakery for donuts and bagels and they were crossing over the bridge to the outlet mall. Yippee thought Daryl as he was mentally checking off his to do list that needed to be completed before he had to leave Beth and the kids to take care of his upcoming responsibilities.

Daryl managed to keep his cool while looking for a parking place – he thought to himself that it was easier to hack his way through a jungle than park in a mall parking lot. He had done both and almost preferred the jungle task. Daryl and Emma headed to the Speedo outlet to get all the items that she would need to start training with the local swim club this week (provided tomorrow's audition went well). Beth drug the boys with her to a home goods store. They were none too happy about it, but she assured them she knew exactly what she was going after and that it wouldn't take long. Beth and Daryl planned to meet after each of them completed those tasks to buy clothing to get them through the summer – oh, what joy!

By the time the Dixon crew rolled back across that bridge from the mainland and pulled into the garage, they were beyond exhausted and just a little cranky with each other. They had picked up some take out on the way in. Beth told everyone to eat their supper and go to their respective corners. Everyone went to bed early that night and for that, Mom and Dad were truly grateful. Beth checked in with Gavin. He and Shane had "made good time" back to Georgia which made Beth worry about them speeding. Secretly, it impressed Daryl. He was all about "making good time" on a road trip. Otis and Patricia were thrilled to have someone back home with them – they were getting pretty lonely with no one to take care of. Daryl checked in with Merle. Merle was happy to report that they had "made good time". What the hell people?

With everyone tucked in and safe where they should be Beth could relax. That meant Daryl could relax too, right after he took care of some business with his sweet thing.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters – I just really love them, a lot! Also, even though I'm using some SOA characters I'm really not following any of the SOA storyline. SOA character's age has been adjusted to fit the needs of my story. Enjoy! Oh, I also don't own Gatorade – but we sure spend a lot of money on it around here.

Chapter 6

Welcome to the Family

The butt crack of dawn rolled around pretty quickly for Emma. The alarm on her phone sounded – she turned it off and turned over to face the wall. An almost immediate knock at the door and she knew who it was. "I know you're awake in there Emma Lee – heard your alarm. Get your ass suited up and hit the water" barked her dad. Damn. Emma wondered how he heard her alarm – how in the world did he do that – must be one of his "special skill sets". "Yes sir."

Daryl made his way downstairs. Beth and T-Dog were already in the kitchen. T-Dog was frying bacon and pancakes on the griddle while Beth had started the baking for the week – banana muffins and homemade granola. The two of them had this whole breakfast during training time routine down at this point. Monday morning was always spent preparing foods that would carry them through the week. Cooked bacon and pancakes could be stored in the fridge all week and heated up each morning as needed – same things for the muffins and granola. Eggs could be made to order for whoever wanted eggs each morning. They did boil a dozen eggs every Monday just for Emma to have throughout the week – quick source of protein anytime of the day. Daryl hated that he had to call in T-Dog and Jacqui so early this morning, but they had shit to get done and that meant all hands on deck.

Jacqui was waiting on Daryl in his office with his coffee and a bagel from the local bakery. They had just a few minutes before people and deliveries started showing up at the house. Daryl told Jacqui that they would need building permits for the lap pool. He wasn't sure what kind of specific permits would be needed for the remodeling he had in mind, but that's why he had Jacqui. He called Beth and T-Dog into the office because he needed to bring everyone up to speed on someone who was scheduled to be there in just a few minutes as well. Daryl sat behind his desk with Jacqui in her usual spot across from him. T-Dog and Beth took their places on the leather sofa.

"I've got a guy coming to the house this morning – he's actually moving into one of the guest rooms. T-Dog, you met him the other night when you and Shane dropped the Escalade at the garage. He's a young guy – just finished up college. He majored in international security and conflict resolution and minored in political science" explained Daryl.

"Daryl, why's he moving in here? Not that I mind, but do we even know this guy" asked Beth.

"His dad and I go way back – his dad chewed my ass the whole time I was completing the Q course at Fort Bragg. Anyway, his dad has long since retired and is dealing with some shit back home in California – he doesn't want him near the chaos anytime soon. The boy has graduated from San Diego State and also blew the top out of the ASVAB test – and he's just turned twenty. He's got all kinds of book smarts – started on his college work while he was still in high school – but not a lot of street smarts."

T-Dog spoke up, "Let me guess. That's where the Dixon bunch comes in - welcoming him to the school of hard knocks so to speak."

"Yeh, sumthing like that" grunted Daryl. "He's headed to Bragg in the fall – right about the time we're headed back to Georgia. I figured he could help T-Dog supervise the construction going on around here, help with transporting Emma back and forth across the bridge for swim practices – that's gonna be a bitch day in and day out. If he can handle Emma Lee, we know he can handle himself in a hostage type situation anyway."

Jacqui and T-Dog stifled a snicker at that last comment while Beth pretended to be offended. She couldn't really be offended though – Beth knew how difficult Emma could be. It might not be a bad idea to have someone else deal with her some. It could make or break the boy that was for sure.

"Okay – are we done here? T-Dog's got bacon cooking and I've got to check on my granola."

"Yeh – that's it. I'll introduce you when he gets here." Beth kissed him on the cheek and made her way back to the kitchen.

Six thirty rolled around and the place was hopping. Ethan had indeed gotten up out of the bed – he was so excited to be helping his dad on a project. Liam was up as well – stealing some bacon and a couple of pancakes. He was after all a working man now. Sunshine had also rolled out of bed – Gatorade in hand and feet dangling in the water. Daryl opened up the side door and yelled , "ass in the water – now". He heard an expletive and a gentle splash.

Shane's Escalade was the first vehicle to arrive in the driveway. The driver emerged and made his way to the front door. He was hesitant to ring someone's doorbell this early in the morning, but Mr. Dixon had told him 6:30 and not to dare be late. Damn, that man scared him. What had his dad gotten him in to? As he continued to just stand there the time changed to 6:31. Great! Now he was late. He reached up to ring the bell and the door flew open. There stood Daryl Dixon with a scowl on his face. "What the hell do you not understand about 6:30? Ain't you got a watch boy?"

"Yes sir – I have a watch. I was here at 6:30 but was afraid to ring the bell so early in the morning."

"Afraid? You afraid of ringin a fuckin doorbell? What the fuck – I ain't ever heard of such" yelled Daryl.

"Daryl Dixon – that's enough. You're gonna scare the poor boy to death. Don't pay any attention to him. Come on in" Beth called as she made her way to the front door from the kitchen.

Oh shit! It was the guy from the general store at the marina – the one with the eyes. Those eyes. And that hair – pulled back in a ponytail. Oh my god. Did Daryl say he was twenty? Had she been eyeballing this twenty year old kid at the marina that day? Oh Dear Lord – she'd just keep that to herself. She was glad Shane wasn't here. He'd have a field day with this little tidbit.

"Jax, this is my wife Beth. She's in charge around here and you will basically be reporting to her. Whatever she says goes. Beth, this is Jax Tellar. His dad kept me alive during my early days at Bragg and I guess now it's time for me to return the favor."

"Well, Jax, it's very nice to officially meet you. I think we bumped into each other at the marina general store one day last week" Beth smiled as she extended her hand.

"Yes mam we did. I saw your group come back in from fishing that day too. I noticed that you have a mean left hook, so I promise to follow your instructions to the best of my ability" Jax smiled as he took her extended hand.

"Are you shittin me? That's priceless! Beth, your reputation precedes you as usual" Daryl was barely holding back a laugh.

With a huff, Beth excused herself to finish up breakfast after asking Jax and Daryl how they wanted their eggs. Daryl led Jax to the office by way of the kitchen so that he could speak to T-Dog.

"Jax, you met T-Dog the other night, along with my dick head of a brother-in-law Shane. That's Beth's brother by the way, so you can see where the crazy comes from in the family. T-Dog is a man with many skill sets. He's my right hand for domestic affairs when I'm away, escort for my wife and children, and our personal chef. He keeps us fed, transported and protected. He is family" explained Daryl.

"Good to see ya again man. You get all the blood and vomit out of that vehicle?"

"Sure did – you can't even tell how gross it was" replied Jax.

"Good – that's good. Especially since that's probably your vehicle now. Bacon?" T-Dog offered him a strip as Jax was passing through.

Jax smiled and took the bacon. "Yum. How much bacon does he cook at a time" he asked Daryl.

"During training season he cooks bacon on Mondays – usually twenty pounds. We have a lot of people coming and going all the time" was the reply.

"Training" asked Jax.

"Yeh, you're about to find out all about training. Swim training. One of my youngest has a tryout and interview this afternoon for a local swim team. Beth and I have four kids. Gavin is back in Georgia at football camp – gonna be a senior this year. You saw him last week at the marina with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb Ass. Liam is here at the beach – he got a summer job at the Sea Lab – he starts today. The two youngest are twins, Ethan and Emma. Ethan loves the video games and I have to force him out into the daylight. And then there's Emma Lee – the only girl. You think my wife is a hell raiser? You ain't seen nothing yet."

Jax just stared at Daryl and finished chewing the bacon in his mouth. Just from the very brief glimpse of Beth in action last week, he couldn't imagine a younger version. They stopped in at Daryl's office where Jacqui was already clicking away on her laptop and finishing up a phone call.

"Jacqui, this is Jax Tellar. He's joining our family today. Hopefully he's gonna be a big help to Beth and T-Dog by keeping Emma Lee transported to and from pools and keeping her out of trouble. Jax, this is Jacqui. She's what your dad would refer to as T-Dog's "old lady". She's also my personal assistant and attempts to keep me out of trouble. She is family as well. "

Jacqui wasn't quite sure how to take the "old lady" comment. "It's so nice to meet you Jax. What a handsome young man. Welcome to the family."

"You too, mam" Jax replied while shaking her hand.

Daryl decided that this was as good a time as any to take Jax outside to meet the girl. He thought he heard a delivery truck in the drive anyway. Daryl was pleased to see materials for the lap pool being unloaded just as he was walking out the side door. What the hell was that other delivery truck doing out on the street? Pottery Barn? What the hell?

"Beth! Beth! Get your ass out here!"

Beth came running, "What Daryl? What is it?"

"Did you order a bunch of shit from Pottery Barn?" She just smiled and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I told you I needed some things for the house."

"I didn't know that "some things" would require a delivery truck. Jesus Christ, Beth."

"Oh, it'll be okay. I'll make it up to ya tonight" giggled Beth.

"Dammit Beth. Cut that shit out." His ears were turning red. He was trying to come off as a mean son of a bitch in front of this young whipper snapper. He'd say that Beth had just shot that all to hell.

Jax looked toward the pool area and saw that there was a teenage girl swimming laps. Back and forth, back and forth, slicing through the water like a hot knife through butter. The movement was almost hypnotizing. Jax had to shake his head to break the spell – he didn't want to look like a creep watching a young girl swimming.

"Hey! Emma Lee! Have you done any fly yet?" yelled her dad.

"No, not yet. Just got done with my warm up set" said Emma while gulping on the powder blue Gatorade.

"That's what I want you to do next. Show this boy here how to do some fly."

"Fly sir? I don't know a lot about swimming." Jax said.

"Well, you bout to find out everything there is to know about swimming – and then some" smirked Daryl.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters, but I sure do enjoy using them in this story. I also do not own Speedo.

Chapter 7

I'm a Man Servant

Emma had finished her morning swim and proceeded to scarf down three pancakes, six strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and yogurt sprinkled with some of her mom's homemade granola. Everyone else ate a normally portioned breakfast. Beth tried to keep the conversation going by asking Jax about his degree and his family back in California. Emma stared a hole through him throughout the entire breakfast – Beth didn't seem to notice it, but the longer Emma stared at Jax the more uncomfortable he became. Jax wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable. Daryl was extremely uncomfortable – he didn't know why – couldn't quite place the origin of the discomfort. Daryl just knew he was relieved when Emma finally said, "Well, this has all been fascinating, but I'm gonna go take a quick nap before my tryout. May I be excused?" Yep, it was definitely naptime for the Ems!

"Of course you can sweetheart" said Beth. "I'll get you up in time to make sure you have everything packed in your swim bag."

Sweetheart? Sweetheart thought Jax. He didn't know what nickname would be fitting here, but he was pretty sure "sweetheart" wasn't it.

Beth told T-Dog she would get the kitchen cleaned up so that he could join Daryl and Jax to get the pool people in gear – Daryl wanted the lap pool completed by the time he got back into town. That gave the pool guys two weeks to get it done and swim ready. The inside construction crew had reported to Jacqui. She knew exactly what Daryl expected them to do. They did it in nearly every Dixon property. They were going to convert one of the downstairs bedroom suites into a laundry room to top all laundry rooms. Three washers and three dryers were the standard along with an industrial refrigerator, a deep freeze, plenty of cabinets, and room for the storage of extra grocery and household items. The attached bathroom would stay since it was near the door closest to the pool area. The laundry room was a common area in all of the Dixon households. Anyone could take care of their own laundry anytime they needed to. Beth and T-Dog made sure everyone was fed, but they both drew the line at doing everyone's laundry.

Eventually it was time to head across the bridge to the mainland for Emma's tryout and interview. Making the trip today would be Daryl, Beth, Emma – of course, and Jax. Daryl wanted Jax to know exactly where he was to take Emma for swim practice each day – provided she made the team. He also wanted the coach to know that Jax was a "Dixon" and as such could make any necessary decisions that needed to be made when it came to Emma's training.

They arrived at the facility, found a parking place, and made their way to the front door. Emma had the bright yellow Speedo bag on her back and thrust the black mesh equipment bag towards Jax. Jax took the bag. He didn't really know what else to do – she was so fucking intimidating. How old was this little bitch – thirteen? Damn, she was intimidating. She didn't get that from her momma – she got that from her old man. They entered the facility and the strong smell of chlorine burned his nose, but it didn't seem to bother anyone else. Emma actually took a deep breath, sucking the pungent smell deep into her lungs. And there it was – a smile crossed her lips – a genuine smile. Well, hell's bells. This must be her element he thought. Let's see what this girl can really do.

Emma dropped her equipment bag at the end of lane three (lane three was always her lane – no matter where she was practicing). She probably wouldn't even need any of the equipment for the tryout, but she never went to a pool without it. After changing into her suit Emma jumped into the water and began to complete a few laps at a very leisurely pace. A man in khaki shorts and a navy t-shirt made his way over to shake Daryl's hand. Daryl introduced him to Beth and Jax. Apparently this guy goes by Coach Powell. Coach Powell waited for Emma to finish warming up and then had her swim all four strokes at a moderate speed. He had her go off the blocks, swim what she considered to be her best stroke (fly , by the way), and then he broke out the stopwatch and asked her to swim "all out" on the next set. The tryout went on for another thirty minutes or so. Jax was amazed that anyone could move that quickly through the water. Beth beamed with pride. Daryl paced the length of the pool and chewed on the inside of his mouth. Finally, Coach Powell had Emma to cool down and get dressed. He wanted to meet with everyone in his office just as soon as Emma was dressed.

So there they all were – seated in an extremely messy office. Fins and broken goggles were strewn everywhere, team t-shirts were stacked on a table, and paper work was stacked on his desk.

"Well, Miss Emma, I have to say I am very impressed. Very, very impressed" said Coach Powell.

"Thank you Coach Powell" replied Emma.

Wow – civil words coming out of her mouth? What the hell is that all about thought Jax? Beth was still beaming – Daryl was still chewing on the inside of his mouth.

Emma continued, "I brought a flash drive with a digital portfolio of my best times for every event I swim. You probably noticed that fly is my favorite stroke. There are also a few video clips from the regional competition last year. I made it to finals, but didn't make it to state yet. I want to do that next year. I've been swimming for the high school team for three years now. I started swimming for them as a sixth grader – that's the youngest that is allowed."

"Again – very impressive. Emma, what would you objectively say that you need to work on" asked Coach Powell.

"Speed – I've been able to keep my 50 free at 29, but I know I've got to shave time from that to get into a D1 school. Also, stamina – I can swim 100 fly without any problem - with a decent time. Decent won't cut it anymore – I want outstanding, no, I want phenomenal. And, I want to go ahead and move towards a 200 fly" was the reply.

"Well, that certainly gives us two very concrete goals to work towards. I can't wait to look over your portfolio. I'd like for you to come back tomorrow for practice. Our senior group is doing two a days right now. I think, though, you're gonna be a better fit with the elite group – that's the top group here - three practices a day. I know you are just entering high school this fall and our elite group swimmers are swimmers that are normally working out with their college teams, but of course it's summer. I think you will do just fine though. I'll email your dad the details tonight and see you here at 7:00 a.m. tomorrow."

Jax was simply blown away by the turn of events. Not only had Emma made the tryout look like a cake walk, but she had turned on the charm with the coach and was extremely professional. This girl had just finished eighth grade for Christ's sake and she came off like she was at a college entrance interview.

Leaving the facility Emma turned to Jax and again, handed him the equipment bag. Again, he took it from her as if he were her man servant. Well, he guessed he was her man servant.

"I'm hungry – I want steak. Will you take me for steak, Daddy" asked the blue eyed monster.

"Sure will baby girl – anything you want" said Daryl with a proud smirk on his face.

And that's how they ended up at one of the fanciest steak houses in the city. Emma had ordered the largest steak on the menu while her mom had ordered the largest margarita. Daryl grinned at his wife and let her know that she was getting just one of those tonight. She just nodded at him, smiling the whole time. Emma finished every single bit of the steak, potato, salad, and everyone's bread. She also felt the need to finish the steak Jax had left on his plate – without asking. She then proceeded to order dessert. Beth passed on the dessert, but did order another drink and managed to have it delivered to the table – all before Daryl made it back from the restroom. Jax thought to himself, "These chicks really know how to work this man – he is whupped. Whupped by both mother and daughter". Little did he know that one of these days – not anytime soon- but one of these days, that thought was gonna bite him in the ass.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not, unfortunately, own any of TWD or SOA characters in my story.

Chapter 8

Rick Knew

The long day had caught up with everyone – even Daryl could barely keep his eyes open. That's one of the reasons he had Jax drive back to the island after dinner that evening – that and he wanted to make sure he was a half way decent driver since he was going to be transporting Emma back and forth from practices. Daryl had put both Beth and Emma in the backseat for the ride home. He figured they could sleep it off on the way home – Beth's second drink that she thought he didn't know about and Emma's side of beef she had eaten. Putting the girls in the back would also give him and Jax some time to talk.

"Well, what do you make of everything you've seen today? Think you can be one of us?" asked Daryl.

"Wow, man. It's a lot to take in. Is it this crazy busy every day?" replied Jax.

"Yeh, pretty much. Doesn't always center around the two women in the family, but most of the time it does. They're a lot of work – but I couldn't live without em. I love my boys, I love Emma, I love my brothers and the rest of my crazy ass family. But, Beth, she's my world. Everything I do- everything I've ever done- is for her."

Jax tried not to take his eyes off the road, but he couldn't help but send a perplexed look over at what he thought was supposed to be the meanest son of a bitch to ever come out of the Green Berets. This guy was legend according to his dad – one of the youngest to come up through the ranks at Bragg, destined to become the revered Special Forces Operator that he was.

Daryl sensed that he had thrown the boy for a loop. "Just wait boy. One of these days you'll come across the one person in this world that completes you and your life will never be the same again. Yeh, I've done bad shit – really, really bad shit. Shit I don't think I can ever be forgiven for – but that little lady in the back seat, the one snoring like a buzz saw right now, is all that matters to me in the end. If I can look her in the face when I come home, I'm good".

Jax didn't really have a reply to that so he just nodded his head. "Mr. Dixon, your family is a lot like my family – nothing ordinary about it by any means. I am honored to become a part of it and I appreciate the trust you've put in me. I know that is not given lightly. I will protect them with my life just as you would."

"Good to know, boy, good to know" Daryl said. They were arriving back at the house and there were still workers on sight with equipment digging out the hole that would soon become Emma's lap pool (and Jax's – he just didn't know it yet). Daryl went to get Beth from the back seat. "You get the mean one, I'll take the sweet one." Daryl carried Beth into the house and made his way upstairs to tuck her into bed for a while – it was still too early for anyone to turn in for the night. Jax carried Emma to her room and plopped her down on the bed. Damn, she's heavier than she looked – probably would have been easier to carry Mrs. Beth. He noticed an ACU folded neatly at the foot of Emma's bed and a pair of combat boots on the floor – weird.

Daryl had asked him to meet him in the unoccupied guest bedroom to see what progress had been made there today. The carpet had been ripped up to make way for the hardwood flooring and there were some holes in the drywall where plumbing and electrical work were going to have to be done. And of course, all of the bedroom furniture had been removed. Jax wondered what had become of it – oh well, it didn't really matter he figured.

A few hours later the two sleeping beauties had risen – one was as grumpy as the other. Jax figured that a red meat hangover was as bad as a tequila hangover. Daryl told Emma to get dressed in the uniform at the foot of her bed WITH the boots. The look she shot her dad was a combination of confusion and death glare. Jax tried to conceal his amusement.

"What are you grinning about dumbass? There's one on your bed too. Go put it on with boots and leave your phone in the house. I ain't replacing anybody's phone this week" laughed Daryl. "Hop to it kiddos – meet me at the pool in 5."

Five minutes later Jax and Emma were both poolside looking like two very disoriented enlistees. Beth had made her way out there as well. She knew exactly what Daryl was up to and she didn't want to miss this for anything. The two unknowing recruits just stood there and didn't know what hit them when Daryl gave both of them a shove into the deep end of the pool.

"What the hell Dad?" yelled Emma.

"Watch your mouth sunshine. Swim! Both of you – I wanta see how many laps you can do fully dressed."

Needless to say, it was quite the spectacle. Jax held his own okay. Emma didn't have too much trouble for the first couple of laps, but she was pissed as hell. Daryl had them get out. Emma had made six laps and Jax was on his way to completing a third. Normally Jax would have been embarrassed to have a young teenage girl show him up, but he was too fucking tired to care.

"Ya'll get out and dry off. Emma, you probably need to go to bed. Jax, I wanna see you in my office."

"Can I have some cereal first?" asked Emma.

"Of course you can baby girl." said Daryl. Damn thought Jax – where does she put all that food.

"Daryl, I'm gonna go take a bubble bath. Don't stay up too late – I'll be waitin up for ya." Beth whispered in Daryl's ear. Daryl just smiled a shit eating grin and kissed her on the side of head. That was incentive enough to keep his meeting with Jax a short one. After all, Jax was going to have an early morning and Daryl was anxious to see what Beth had in mind.

Daryl made his way upstairs and peeked inside his bedroom door. Beth was just getting out of the bath and picking out a nightie to wear when Daryl caught a glimpse of her tat. Not many people knew she had a tattoo – and they shouldn't. It was located on her right hipbone – an intricate looking lock in the shape of a heart with the word_ forever_ in fancy script wrapped around it. It went with the tattoo on his left hipbone – a key with the word _always_ in the same script. He thought back to that trip to Panama City Beach – it had been 25 years ago – the spring before they were married. Who knew that he would have ended up in a tattoo shop with Beth Greene? What had started out as a simple spring break trip for everyone to relax before finals and whatever else they had on their plates resulted in the best damn thing that had ever happened to him.

Snapshot

Panama City Beach, Spring Break – Early 1990

_It was Beth's senior year and she was dying to get to the beach for spring break. Hershel and Annette weren't real keen on sending their baby to Florida with a bunch of wild young uns (Hershel's words). As always, Beth was persistent and ended up getting her way – she was born with that talent and had perfected it over the years. She had finally convinced her parents to let her go provided that she went with a large group of people. Some going on the trip were Beth's age – seniors in high school- but others were older, and supposedly going to keep things under control. Hah – good luck with that. Joining the group of seniors would be Maggie and Glenn (a guy she had met at college – she thinks he could be the one), Rick and Lori (newly engaged with Lori expecting), Shane and Andrea (this month's shack up), and Sasha (Maggie's friend coming off a really bad break up). What a crew! They had booked rooms at a little Mom and Pop hotel located directly on the beach. Daryl and some of his buddies were coming down from too – no one but Rick knew that. There were so many of them that every room at the little hotel was booked with their group entirely. Beth was rooming with high school friends so Shane and Maggie really wouldn't be able to keep too close tabs on her. There was a little diner attached to the hotel so it was a near perfect set up. _

_Everyone had gone their separate ways since the older group had graduated high school. Shane, Rick, and Daryl were the oldest of the group and were actually at this point, believe it or not, grown- ups functioning in the real world. Shane and Rick both had gotten undergraduate degrees in criminal justice and were entering the sheriff's academy in June. Daryl had graduated from Georgia Tech last year and had completed Army basic training at Fr. Bragg, North Carolina and was now serving there. He had earned a degree in civil engineering with a minor in military science. Maggie was about to graduate from college with an accounting degree, Glenn with some kind of technology degree, Andrea was preparing for law school, and Sasha had been accepted into nursing school. Yep, these people were going places – Peachtree High School should be proud. _

_As the Georgia group hit the road for PCB, the group from Ft. Bragg had already been on the road for hours. Daryl had done all he could to put Beth out of his mind. He had gone the "girlfriend" route. He had gone the "love em and leave em" route. Nothing had helped – he had come to the conclusion that he had to have her, had to make her his. And that was exactly what this trip was all about. It wasn't a trip – it was a mission. That's the way he thought about things now – everything was broken down in to missions. And right now, this was the only mission that mattered to him. He was willing to take any help in making this mission successful – that's why he had enlisted the help of his brother. Rick wasn't blood – he was much, much more. Rick was the only one who knew about Daryl and Beth. Daryl and Beth had been an item since that Sunday all those years ago – the Sunday she showed back up at church after being gone all summer to that camp. Life had gotten in the way of building their relationship though. He had to leave for college and she was so young and still had high school ahead of her. Daryl refused to take it all the way with Beth, much to her displeasure. It was just easier if they called it quits and no one was the wiser. Rick knew though. He knew how badly both of them were hurting – it was all very depressing. He was happy to do his part to get them together finally so at least he could move on with his life. _

_Beth was speechless, for once, when the boys from Bragg showed up. She was unsure of how to proceed – should she speak to him? Of course she should speak to him – they had grown up together, they were friends. Everyone here was friends. She and Daryl interacted but it was very strained. He tried making small talk – she was distant. He tried offering to apply sunblock to her back – she refused. He asked her out for dinner – she made excuses. He was done – maybe this was a bad idea. Rick was starting to panic as well. It couldn't end this way – he hoped and prayed that he could come up with something to help matters. _

_Rick didn't have to fret for long though. Lady luck stepped in the night they all went out to some honkey tonk bar. Shane had managed to get fake IDs for the younger crowd and they made their way out for a night of partying. Everyone was in a good mood. Sasha had become pretty attached to Bob, an Army medic that came down with Daryl's group. Rosita, one of Beth's friends, had started flirting with Daryl. This had not gone unnoticed by Beth. She didn't want anything to do with Daryl right now, but she would be damned if anybody else could have him. She wasn't quite sure why she gave a shit, but she suddenly decided that she needed to do something to get Daryl's attention and quick. She looked around the bar and the first victim she located was Abe – some huge beast of a guy that came down with Daryl. Yeh, he'd work just as good as anything in this bar – probably better than one of the locals cause it would really piss Daryl off. Beth ordered another drink and made her way over to the rugged red head. She immediately began to work her magic – poor Abe didn't realize the trap he had just fallen into. He was the bait. Shouldn't he have learned something about this in basic training? Even with Rosita wrapped around his neck, it didn't take Daryl long to take notice of Beth making out with ol' Red. Rick picked up on it too – Dear God, shit was about to hit the fan. And hit the fan it did. Everyone in the group was promptly ejected as the bouncers tried to gain control of the largest and most involved bar fight they had ever seen. No one seemed to notice, except Rick, that Daryl and Beth left together or that they didn't come in that night, not until around lunchtime the next day anyway. They all just carried the party to the hotel._

_Bob and Sasha made good use of their medical skills. None of the Bragg boys could risk a trip to the ER for stiches so Bob stitched up anyone with cuts that warranted it, while Sasha cleaned everyone else's wounds. Around eleven or so the next morning the sick and injured began to stir and were hungry – heading to the diner was the obvious choice. When they all walked in to the diner Daryl and Beth were already there – looking exhausted, yet glowing – not sunburn glowing either. Rick kept his head down and didn't dare to make eye contact with his brother or Beth – he knew. He just wondered how long it would take everyone else to figure it out. About five minutes. That's how long it took. Even in her hungover stupor, Maggie put it together pretty quickly. Daryl and Beth were both marked up – their necks, their backs, Beth's inner thigh! What in the hell had happened between those two? It took the rest of the crew a little while. Abe turned whiter than a sheet when realization dawned on him that the Beth that was straddling him last night was Daryl's "Beth". How fucking stupid was he? Everyone was whispering, staring, and murmuring. Shane was oblivious, as usual. Finally Shane shouted," What the hell is everyone so worked up about?" Rick had to pull Shane to the side and explain it to him. It was at that point that the group was thrown out of a second place of business in less than 24 hours. _

Back to the Present

"Hey" Daryl made his way over to Beth "wanna try and match our tats up, maybe I can unlock that heart of yours." growled Daryl.

Beth giggled, "You did that a long time ago Babe. You're the only one with the key."

They exchanged "I love yous", "I love you more", "harder", "right there", "Oh God", and other similar comments the rest of the night. God, he loved her. He could never get enough of her.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA character mentioned in this story. Bio Freeze or Gatorade either, although I could do a commercial for them if asked.

**I'm thinking of writing some companion stories that will go into further detail for certain events. For example, I was thinking of maybe a 2 or 3 chapter ditty that details the events of PCB. It's just an idea I'm tossing around – an avoidance tactic. The end of the school year is approaching which means I have a million and one things to do, but here I am sitting on my ass with my laptop. **

**Chapter 9**

**A Normal Day – Part 1**

**Jax's POV**

It was five fucking forty five in the morning. Mrs. Beth had fixed him a breakfast sandwich and wrapped it in foil last night so that he could grab it and a glass of juice in the morning on his way out the door. He had also grabbed the soft sided lunchbox from the counter as instructed – it had Emma's food and drinks in it that would get her through to lunch (he hoped). He was sitting in the Escalade waiting on Daryl's little devil when he thought of the equipment bag. Was he expected to get it or did she just enjoy shoving it at him? Where was she? They had to hit that bridge within the next ten minutes to avoid the morning rush onto the mainland. Jax decided he better go back into the house to check on Emma and the bag.

He quietly rapped on her bedroom door and stepped inside. Emma was on her hands knees in the closet digging through her suitcase and cussing under her breath. Although he was dreading the morning interaction with this girl, he was going to have to get her attention.

"Hey Emma, we need to get on the road" he said meekly, trying not to ruffle any feathers.

Huffing she replied, "I know that dipshit. I'm looking for my beats – I think I left them back at the farmhouse. Shit – I didn't want to have to talk to you on the way in this morning."

"Well, okay then. You certainly don't have to talk to me – maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"Whatever. Grab my bag. Can you do that?" she snarked jerking her head towards her bathroom.

"Sure thing princess – your wish is my command" I'm going to end up killing this girl. I won't even make it to basic training – Daryl Dixon will slit my throat for killing his "baby girl" – little bitch. He stepped to her bathroom area and picked up the yellow Speedo bag and the black mesh bag.

"No! Not my swim bag – just the equipment bag! I carry my own swim bag."

"Okay. So the yellow is your swim bag and the black is your equipment bag?" he asked just wanting to figure this shit out. Emma rolled her eyes and huffed. That was the response he got – again, what a little bitch. "Hurry up Emma, we gotta go. I've got your breakfast in the truck – we gotta go now."

"Alright – let me just grab some ear buds out of Ethan's room. I'll meet you out there, flunkie."

Jax picked up the black mesh bag and took a deep breath. He then counted to 10 – Lord, grant me strength he thought.

As he stepped into the hallway, he heard someone clear their throat. Shit! It was Daryl. Had he called her a bitch out loud?

"Jax, come here a second."

"Yes, sir"

"You can't let her run over you like that. If you do, you're done for. She's thirteen years old, well almost fourteen. You can't let her have the upper hand. Yeh, you're watching over her, making sure she eats and gets to practice. But she don't own you – not yet anyway. You keep it up with that pussy ass shit and she will. Now, grow a pair and let her know who's in charge – Jesus Christ boy. Bragg will eat you alive.

"Yes sir. We gotta hit the road."

"Then hit the road – you're burnin fuckin daylight just hangin around here." Daryl smirked and thought to himself Godspeed boy, Godspeed.

**Daryl's POV**

Daryl sat in his office working on his second cup of coffee. It was early – too damn early to be checking emails. If he didn't do it now though before everyone else woke up it wouldn't get done. He had heard back from Coach Powell late last night and he and Daryl had decided to start Emma out with just two workouts a week (Tuesday and Thursday), but they were college level workouts and lasted 3-4 hours which included dryland. Daryl thought it would be just enough to keep her in shape over the summer until she could get back to Coach Aaron back home in Georgia. He also wanted Emma to be able to enjoy being at the beach and spending time with her family. As much as she acted like she couldn't stand them all, he knew it was all an act. Out of all his children, she was the most like him. He didn't think any of them would follow his path into the military way of life. Gavin loved football and digging in the dirt – he figured he was going to pursue something agriculture related. Liam had his heart set on anything related to the ocean and animals. Ethan was going to be some kind of tech guru like his Uncle Glenn – damn weird ass people. And then there was Emma. She was a hard one to read – she could sure get inside your head. She was quiet and observant – almost deadly so. She was the only one of his children that ever asked to go to the shooting range or to go hunting with him. He had to force the issue with the others. Maybe she'd be a sharp shooter – he believed without a doubt that she could take the shot. She didn't take any crap either – he secretly liked that the best about her – that and she was a miniature version of her mother (darker though – in both hair color and disposition).

Daryl was brought back from his daydreaming when he overheard Jax trying to get Emma ready and out of the house. Good luck with that shit boy he thought to himself. Should he go in there and help him out? Jerk a knot in her tail? Damn, she was handing his ass to him this morning. No – he's gonna have to get that shit under control himself if he's gonna deal with her day in and day out. She'll either make him a Dixon or kill him in the process.

Daryl decided to give him a little pep talk before he made his way back upstairs to the blond with the messy hair. Who knows - he might get lucky again this morning – depended on whether or not Beth had gotten enough sleep yet. She was such a sleepy head, but he did enjoy waking her up.

**Getting to the Pool**

Emma made her way to the truck and tossed her swim bag into the back seat. She checked to make sure the black bag was there as well. Just because she told dumbass to bring it didn't mean he did. Well, what do you know – he did – point for blondie. She got in the passenger seat up front and fastened her seat belt.

"Well, let's go. I don't want to be late on my first day. Shit."

"You're not gonna be late – that just wouldn't do, now would it?"

They rode in to the city across the bay in absolute silence. Emma washed a boiled egg and some toast down with some Gatorade. She leaned her head up against the window and closed her eyes. Jax could hear the music blaring from the ear buds. What the hell was she listening too? Was that Pink Floyd? Well, well, well – this little girl was full of surprises.

Jax pulled into the parking lot of the swim facility and they followed the same routine from the day before. She shoved the equipment bag at him, he carried it and followed her in. She began to make her way to the locker room area.

"You want me to put this at the end of lane three? " asked Jax.

What happened next was completely unexpected. Emma had a look of confusion on her face. No, it wasn't confusion. It was more a look of panic – yes, that was it. Sheer panic.

"I, I , I don't know" she stuttered. "Oh my God. I don't know these people. I don't know any of these people. What if I can't do this? What if I can't keep up? What if I don't fit in?"

Jax was surprised, to say the least, by the turn of events. He didn't think anything could intimidate this girl. He kind of wanted to rub it in a bit, but then realized he probably shouldn't do that.

"Hey, hey. You can do this. I haven't seen you swim all that much yet, but from what I saw yesterday you can handle this. Coach Powell thinks you can handle this, your dad thinks you can handle this. You wouldn't be here if you couldn't handle this." He tried to use his most confident and soothing voice. He kind of wanted to rub her arm, but decided against it at the last minute.

"Just keep the bag here at your feet. I'll figure it out when I get out of the locker room" she said biting her lip. "Are you staying? Or do you have to run some errands for Mom or Dad? I know it's a long time to hang around."

"I'm staying today – kind of want to see what this is all about. You'll do great. Go. Go get dressed, undressed, changed, or whatever the hell you call it. I'll be here."

"Okay – thanks." It killed her to say it. "Suited up – that's what the hell we call it. Suited up" she tried not to roll her eyes, but failed.

"Suited up. Well, go get suited up. Don't want you to be late" said Jax.

Other swimmers were showing up and making their way to the locker rooms. Damn, this was some serious shit. These people were built – like built. Some of these girls could whip his ass –easily. He made a mental note to get Emma into the weight room. Coach Powell made his way over to him and extended his hand.

"Jax, is it?" asked Coach Powell.

"Yes. Yes sir. Good to see you again. Emma's getting "suited up" (he was proud of himself) – she'll be right out." Said Jax.

"Good. Does she have a lane she prefers? Most swimmers are pretty touchy about things like that." Coach Powell said grinning.

"I'm thinking something right in the middle would suit her." replied Jax. "I'll just go ahead and put her equipment at the end of lane three if that's okay."

"That'll work. Good to see ya again. She's gonna be sore tonight – ice, heat, ibuprofen."

"Yes sir."

Emma made her way out of the locker room. She was talking with another swimmer, taller, older – probably a college swimmer. Emma was smiling – she looked like she belonged here with these other athletes. Emma realized that her equipment bag was at the end of lane 3 and caught Jax's eye and mouthed "thank you Jax".

Did she call me by name? Not dipshit, or dumbass? Hmmm.

**Back at the Beach House**

Liam had eaten some cereal and was going to brush his teeth before he left for work. He could hardly wait to get there today. He was going to learn how to handle the manta rays – how cool was that he thought. He threw some dirty laundry at Ethan still piled up in the bed. What a lazy ass he thought. Ethan wasn't going to get up anytime soon – he'd actually just gone to bed a few hours ago. Staying up all night long playing online games with geeks across the country took a lot out of a boy.

Daryl had managed to "wake Beth up" from her slumber. It took some convincing, but when she saw what he had to offer she decided it was time to get up. She could always take a nap after while. He and T-Dog were going to work on the laundry room project alongside the other workers today. That was a sure fire way to get their asses in gear.

Beth was on the phone with Gavin – Daryl had finished his conversation with him before heading to the shower. Gavin told her that Uncle Shane had left for the airport that morning. Beth asked Gavin how things were going with Tyresse. Gavin laughed and referred to Ty as a gentle giant. He reported that things were going great with Tyresse and football camp was hot as hell. Beth reminded him that Hell is indeed very hot and she didn't want any of her children to ever find out really how hot it was. That was her way of telling Gavin to behave and watch his mouth. Beth was going to head into town and visit the farmers market and bakery. Beth made a mental note to find the local pharmacy on island this morning as well. She knew she would need heating pads, ibuprofen, and possibly Bio-Freeze. Previous experience in this area made Beth aware that Emma was gonna be in a bad way tonight. She hadn't been in the water in a while and she certainly hadn't had a workout like she suspected she was getting this morning. She would also check the freezer for green peas. It was amazing – not a single person in the Dixon clan ate green peas, but they bought the hell out of them. They were the perfect ice paks (broken noses, black eyes, twisted ankles, aching shoulders). You know, the typical kind of shit that went along with being a Dixon.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 10

A Normal Day-Part 2

or

Pass the Peas

Beth put on a pot of beans on to cook and a roast in the oven before she left the house – she felt like she was back on the farm. It was just a normal day spent cooking for the masses and running errands – even if she was running those errands by golf cart on an island. She heard Daryl cussing down the hallway and stuck her head in to tell him she'd be back later.

"You drivin?" he asked.

"I'm taking one of the golf carts – thought I'd check out these paths Liam has been raving about. Sounds like fun actually" grinned Beth.

"Be careful – call me if you need anything. Love ya baby"

"Love you more" she yelled making her way down the hall. She waved goodbye to Jacquie who was in Daryl's office working on some receipts and getting things organized for Daryl's departure. He was leaving on Saturday and wouldn't be back until right before the 4th of July celebration – if everything went well.

Beth had her list – she didn't want to forget anything. Her first stop was the farmer's market where she stocked up on fresh fruits and veggies to last them the rest of the week. Second stop on the list was the bakery. The crew had already gone through all of the banana muffins and she didn't plan on baking again anytime this week. She bought a couple of loaves of sourdough bread and had them sliced – she would use that for sandwiches tomorrow. Chocolate chocolate chip muffins caught her eye and for herself, right now, a bag of donut holes. No one had to know about those – and they wouldn't. She was going to eat those on the way to the pharmacy. There was a little mom and pop pharmacy downtown and she really wanted to support them, but she needed frozen peas. She knew that there was a Walgreens on the island too and they usually had a few grocery items – including a frozen foods section. So, Walgreens it was for frozen peas, ibuprofen, Bio Freeze, and heating pads. While she was there she picked up anything that she thought she might need to stock several decent first aid kits. They had really pushed their luck long enough – it was only a matter of time before someone severed a finger or something, especially with all the construction going on.

Making her way to the garage she could see that the outside construction crew was taking a break while a concrete truck was backing into the driveway. She would bring some lemonade out to them just as soon as she got into the house. As soon as she got inside the savory smell of dinner hit her nostrils and she thought to herself "I've still got it – T-Dog hasn't spoiled me too much". She heard Daryl on the phone.

"Can we get all those appliances delivered tomorrow? First thing in the morning – yeh,alright. Yeh, somebody will be here. Good deal man – thanks."

"I'm home – ya'll ready for appliances in here already?" asked Beth.

Daryl moved to kiss Beth on the head. "Yep – you'd be surprised what gets done when the boss man is breathing down everybody's neck."

Beth smiled, thinking to herself, I can only imagine. "Come help me with everythin if ya can." T-Dog and Daryl both made their way outside to unload the golf cart while Beth poured lemonade up for everyone working out in the hot sun. On her way back in she stopped by Daryl's office. Jacquie was still in there putting together some kind of portfolio for Daryl's business trip. She wanted to check and see if she and T-Dog were staying for supper. Jacquie shook her head yes and kept on clacking away at the computer.

It wasn't much later that Jax pulled into the driveway. Beth was anxious to see how Emma's first practice went. Emma hit the front door and went straight to her room without speaking to anyone. Jax followed since he had the equipment bag. Beth really wasn't concerned about Emma's not speaking to anyone. Emma usually required about thirty minutes of alone time after a practice to just "be" (Emma's words). Jax came on back into the kitchen and was immediately hit with the third degree. Beth might not be able to get to Emma at the moment, but Jax was standing right there and he hadn't learned how to make himself scarce just yet.

"Well" grinned Beth, "How'd it go?"

"I've never seen anything like it in my life" said Jax.

Daryl and T-Dog had joined them in the kitchen with all of the bags and boxes from Beth's shopping adventure.

"Whaddya mean" asked Daryl.

"Well. That shit was the real deal right there. I don't even know how she walked in here on her own two feet" replied Jax. "I didn't make it to Sam's Club – I can go back right now if you want me too. I don't mind at all. I just wanted to get her home."

"How come you didn't go to Sam's while she was in the pool" questioned Daryl.

"I was going to. But" Jax hesitated.

"But what? It doesn't matter man, you can take care of it Thursday. Did sumthing happen?"

"I wouldn't call it a freak out or a panic attack – nothing that drastic. But, there was just a brief moment when we first got there she started to doubt herself. She asked me if I was going to stay. I just didn't have the heart to leave her there on her first day" explained Jax. "She did fine – better than fine. She kept up with everyone there – outswam some of them. The damn warm up was 1000 yards. 1000 yards – can you believe that shit? And, then they mixed "dry land" in with it. Hell, I didn't know what "dry land" was. I do now – it's fucking torture is what it is. Coach Powell said she was going to be sore tonight".

Beth smiled, "Thank you for staying with her. I'm sure you'll be able to leave Thursday and take care of anything you need to." T-Dog just stood there staring at Jax, shook his head and walked back to the laundry room. Daryl continued to stare at him, "Yeh, thanks for taking care of her."

Beth cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Supper will be ready in a couple of hours. I want to do mashed potatoes to go with the roast – got some corn at the farmer's market too – thought I'd cut it off the cobb and skillet fry it – sliced tomatoes too. Ya'll want cornbread or biscuits?

"Cornbread" Daryl said.

Beth continued " I need everybody to get their rooms picked up. I've got a cleaning service coming in tomorrow while we all go out on the boat for the day. Jax, just gather the laundry, dishes, trash out of the bunk room – you know the top layer of filth. The cleaning service will take care of the rest. And make Ethan get up and help. Stick your head in Emma's room – give her the clean-up message for me".

"Will do Mrs. Beth" said Jax and he turned to make his way down the hallway – he'd stop in and tell Emma to pick her room up – get that task done first.

"Emma" whispered Jax.

No response.

"Emma" a little louder.

A grunt this time – then a moan that sounded more like the final death cry of a beached whale than anything else.

"Emma – you okay?"

"Go get my daddy" was the reply. Was she crying? He doubted this girl ever cried.

"Allright. I'll be right back." Jax went back down the hallway the way he had just come to search for Daryl. He found him tearing sheetrock out in the laundry room. "Uhm, Mr. Dixon. I hate to interrupt you, but Emma wants you."

Again, T-Dog looked at Jax like he just couldn't figure this boy out. "She okay" asked Daryl.

"I don't know sir, I think she might be crying."

Daryl and T-Dog both looked at each other with the look "What the hell?". "Allright – I'm on my way."

Jax and Daryl walked towards Emma's room. Daryl stopped at Emma's door to knock while Jax made his way to the bunk room to deal with Ethan and try to enlist his help in getting that pigsty picked up. Jax couldn't believe he was bunking with such a slob. Liam was pretty neat, but that damn Ethan. He had computer parts, laptops, game controllers, empty soda cans and dirty dishes all over the place. That little shit was going to do his part.

"Daddy" asked Emma.

"Yeh, Baby Girl" Daryl said as he came on into her room "What's wrong? Jax said you had a good practice – kept up with everyone. You okay?"

"My shoulders hurt, my back hurts, my legs hurt. I did a lot of fly today – kind a tried to show off a little – guess the joke's on me,huh? I don't even think I can make it to the bathroom and I've really gotta pee."

"Well, you better not pee in the bed. Go ahead and get up. Go use the bathroom and take a hot shower. Then we'll ice your shoulders and take it from there – kay?"

"Okay." Emma made her way to her bathroom and Daryl made his way to the kitchen. Beth was in there slicing tomatoes and every burner on the stove was occupied. Daryl could already smell his cornbread in the oven. He came up behind Beth and hugged her tightly. "Mmmmmm, smells good" he growled into her hair. "Me or supper" she asked. "Both. Supper and the dessert I'm gonna have afterwhile". He grabbed a few of the kernels of corn and popped them into his mouth.

"We got any frozen peas?" asked Daryl.

"Yeh, got some today. Is she hurtin already?" frowned Beth.

"Yeh, think she might've done a little show boatin today and she's feeling it. Did you bring her prescription strength ibuprofen?"

"Show boatin, huh? Wonder where she gets that from? Yes. Her ibuprofen is in the top right drawer in her bathroom. Peas are in the freezer. Does she want her Momma, or just her Daddy?"

"Well, she hadn't asked for you, soooooo" smirked Daryl.

"You all deserve each other-go tend to your daughter Daryl Dixon! And stay out of the sliced tomatoes – they're for supper. You keep eatin em, no one else will get any" scolded Beth. Beth's rant fell on deaf ears as Daryl was focusing on grabbing the frozen peas for his baby girl and he didn't really care if anyone else got tomatoes or not.

"Supper's ready" yelled Beth. Everyone made their way to the kitchen to fix their plate and then head to the dining room. That was something Daryl always insisted on. Meals were eaten at the dining room table – didn't matter which home they were in at the time. Everyone was starved. Daryl had worked T-Dog like a government mule all day long and Jacquie was pretty frazzled as well. Liam had gotten home from work with a wet and ripped shirt. He had scratches up and down his arms and the first words out of his mouth were "is supper ready". Ethan and Jax had just finished clearing the bunk room – Jax felt like maybe a haz mat suit might have been in order for that job. And Emma drug into the kitchen like the walking dead with a bag of frozen peas taped to each shoulder. Jax thought that it was the oddest assortment of people to ever gather for a meal – but then he thought about his family back in California. He hadn't missed them that much until this very moment. This oddball group of people that had taken him in like he was one of their own was his family now too. Well, this group of weirdos would just have to do until he could make it back to the west coast to the other group of weirdos.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters

Chapter 11

Honey Bee

It was Wednesday morning and everyone was at home for a change. Emma wasn't practicing that day and Liam didn't have to report to the Sea Lab. Daryl was waiting on the appliances for the laundry room to be delivered while Beth made sandwiches to pack for their lunch today. Daryl was going to take everyone out on the boat - his family time was on the countdown since he had to fly out for business bright and early on Saturday morning. Jax was staying at the house today to work with T-Dog to complete a long list of things he wanted done before he left town.

As soon as the appliances were unloaded and Daryl was satisfied that the other two guys had everything under control they made their way to the marina on the west end of the island – not the same marina Beth and Shane had visited previously (thank God). They unloaded and Daryl escorted them all to their assigned boat slip and there she was - the _Beth Anne_ \- the boat that Emma had picked out for her mom. "Happy Late Anniversary Mom. It's from Gavin, Liam, Ethan, and myself!"

"Oh my goodness. Guys, it's beautiful. Oh my gosh. And I love the name – how did you all decide on the name" asked Beth.

"Well, Dad got to name it – you know, since he paid for it" snorted Emma. Beth giggled.

"Yeh, no way we had enough allowance saved up to pay for this" laughed Liam.

"It's amazing. I can't wait to take it out. Here boys, take this cooler below deck so it's not sitting out in the sun all day" instructed Beth. "Daryl, did you not think the house was enough of a gift?"

"Twenty-five years is a long time to put up with my ass" said Daryl. "Besides, I really, really wanted a boat."

**Group Text**

The Dixon clan had a great day out on the Beth Anne – they sure missed Gavin though. They texted him lots of pics.

**Gavin**: must b nice livin the hi life down in the Gulf. Some people are sweatin their balls off back here in Georgia

**Beth**: frown emoji and devil emoji

**Daryl**: thumbs up emoji and smiley emoji

**Emma**: pretend this is a middle finger emoji fucker

**Beth**: EMMA!

**Dary**l: you gonna lose your phone girl – watch your mouth

The two younger boys just ignored the group text – they both felt it was beneath them.

**Gavin**: Football camp is over tomorrow. Ty and I are driving down that night – bringing 2 vehicles, let us know if u need anything for this big 4th of July sha bang.

**Beth**: I'll send a list. Thanks Baby Boy – Love you!

**Gavin**: Luv u 2 momma

**Daryl**: Love you Gavin. You and Ty be careful coming down

**Gavin**: Luv u Dad. We will.

Beth had packed tuna and pimento cheese sandwiches, chips, veggies w/ranch dressing, and sliced fruit with dip. It was a great day and Daryl gave everyone a turn at driving the boat. After a full day in the sun, they made their way back to the marina. Everyone was so tired and Daryl knew there was no way that Beth felt like cooking tonight. Daryl made the executive decision to stop by a little diner he had found on the island to pick up hamburgers for supper.

Beth was anxious to see how much had gotten done on the laundry room and Emma wanted to check the progress on her lap pool too. They all wanted a cool shower and to slip into comfortable jammies and just settle in for the night. Jax was happy to see that they had brought hamburgers. He and T-Dog had been hard at it all day and had not even stopped to eat – probably because Beth wasn't there to make sure that they did. Daryl and Beth had a long night ahead of them – they would need to start packing Daryl for his trip (which was actually three trips combined).

Daryl had picked this island when looking for a beach house to purchase knowing that there was an air strip available that could handle the company jets. It was going to be really nice not to have to cross over to the mainland when he needed to travel. Beth would help Daryl pack two different bags – one for the first leg of his trip to the Gulf coast of Texas. He was finalizing some details on a bridge project that was slated to begin in September – two days probably. The second bag would go with him to Greece where Rick, Shane, and Carl were. Daryl needed to check in on the crews that were completing a maintenance contract on a group of oil platforms there – this would probably take 3-5 days. Jacqui traveled with Daryl on all of his work related trips unless there was something more pressing that he needed her to work on. She would be coming back to the island after Greece. Daryl, with the third bag that he would be packing himself, would be making his way for his "freelance" assignment. He didn't really know how long that assignment would take – he prayed that he would be back in time for Beth's 4th of July celebration. Beth prayed that he made it back in one piece.

It was well after midnight when Daryl suggested they call it a day on the washing and packing of clothes. Daryl ran a bubble bath for his sweet thing. He didn't know what kind of new girly bath stuff she had started using, but it was nearly intoxicating – something about it reminded him of home, Beth at home in Georgia on a hot summer day. While Beth slipped into the bubbly water, Daryl headed downstairs to start one more load of darks. This load was for the bag that he was packing. While he was downstairs he ate the last of the cheeseburgers. Washing it down with the last bit of milk straight from the jug, he began to question eating a greasy burger at 1:00 in the morning. "What the hell has happened to me" he thought to himself "I've gotten soft".

Daryl made his way back upstairs as Beth was pulling back the bed covers. "I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick" he smirked. "You do what you think you need to do" Beth deadpanned. She knew what he was wanting – he was going to be gone for a good two weeks. He always liked to "store up" as he called it. He washed quickly and dried off just as fast as he could not wanting to let Beth fall asleep quite yet. Daryl climbed into bed and hugged Beth from behind, nuzzling her hair, nibbling her ear, and sucking on that little soft spot behind her ear – that always got her going. He was pulling out the big guns (so to speak).

"God – ya smell so fuckin good. What is that bubble stuff you're usin now – makes my dick hard just smellin ya" growled Daryl.

"Wild honeysuckle" Beth gasped (because Daryl was now sucking on her neck and growling into it at the same time).

"Honeysuckle – mmmmm. It reminds me of my two favorite things" he said.

"And, what's that Mr. Dixon" asked Beth.

"You. And Georgia in the summer time" whispered Daryl. Then Daryl did something he only did when he couldn't come up with words adequate enough to tell her how very much he loved her – he sang to her. He didn't have the best singing voice, but he loved to sing for her. And boy, did she fall for that shit every time.

"You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey. You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree. You'll by my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee. "

Beth turned towards Daryl and that was all he needed as an invitation to claim his prize for the evening. Who knows what time they ever actually fell asleep, but they spent the entire next day in the bed together as well. Daryl slipped downstairs when Jax and Emma left for the pool to retrieve his loads of darks from the laundry and to gather up some food and drink to keep the two of them going all day.

Gavin and Ty had made it down to the beach from Georgia by midnight on Thursday night – Beth and Daryl both refusing to go to bed until they had arrived safely. Friday was spent together as family just puttering around the house and taking care of last minute details for Daryl's departure. Daryl met with Gavin, T-Dog, Ty, and Jax making sure they were all on the same page as far as which family members they were assigned to. Gavin and Ty were in charge of the boys, Jax would take care of Emma, and T-Dog would have to deal with Beth. Normally, Beth would probably have been the easiest assignment. That's because normal business trips really weren't anything to get her riled up and ready to snap at anything and anybody. It was the third leg of the journey that was going to throw Beth into a tailspin. The men even had the **what if** conversation – W**hat if** they needed to contact Daryl while he was gone? **What if** Daryl didn't make it back? He hated that conversation – hated it. Another kink in this particular trip – this was the first time he had made one of these trips and Shane was not there for the "what if" conversation. As difficult as Shane could make things for him, he and Daryl had a love-hate relationship. Daryl hated that Shane could be such an asshole, but he loved the fact that, just as Daryl would, Shane would die for his little sister. Shane was not going to be with Beth while Daryl was on a mission for the first time ever. The thought made Daryl physically ill.

They "took it to the table" for dinner that night. No one was in trouble by any means, but Daryl wanted his family, just his wife and children, at the dining room table that night. T-Dog had fixed a light supper of grilled fish and chicken, vegetables, and rice for them with chocolate chip cookies and homemade ice-cream for dessert (Daryl's favorite sweets). Before they stepped away from the table and cleared the dishes, everyone's face was wet with tears as Daryl made sure they all knew how much he loved them and that he would let nothing keep him from returning home to them. He made the boys promise to help keep Emma in line – after she left the table of course, and he made them promise to watch after their Momma – after she left the table.

Later, after everyone had gone to bed, Daryl and Beth turned in. Daryl knew he needed to rest, but his heart was racing and Beth was crying and working herself into a regular "come apart". "Beth, you gotta stop this and go ta sleep darlin."

"I can't Daryl – I just have a terrible feeling about this trip. I just can't shake it. Please promise me you'll come back to me – promise me."

"Beth – I've made so many of these trips that I've lost count. I always come back. I'm not in too good a shape sometimes, but I always come back."

"I don't want you to come back in a box Daryl. I want you back safe and sound, in one piece."

"Beth, baby, I promise that I'm gonna try and be back by the 4th. I wouldn't want to miss your party for anythin."

Beth cried herself to sleep as Daryl held her – just held her, he didn't know what else to do. It was 4 o'clock by the time he heard her snoring lightly. He was leaving the house in an hour and he hadn't slept a wink. He got up and dressed, hauled all of the bags out to the truck, and woke Jax up to drive him to the air strip located on the east end of the island. After making the rounds to look in on all four of his snoozing babies, he made the trip back up the stairs to kiss Beth good bye. She was awake, with fresh tears, when he stepped into the room. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but he knows it wasn't –"I love you so much, baby" Daryl said as he kissed her on top of her head. "I love you more" she said. "Hmmmm – not possible" as he took in a deep breath of honeysuckle.

Song lyrics are from Honey Bee by Blake Shelton


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 12

Beth Steps Up

Beth heard the front door close downstairs as Daryl left the house – it was still dark outside. She was absolutely exhausted having slept maybe an hour all night long, but she forced herself to go ahead and get up. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she noticed that there were dark circles already forming under her bloodshot eyes and her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Beth made her way downstairs to fix her morning beverage – a super cold Cherry coke over crushed ice. She would start her day with that and three ibuprofen. It was going to be a long two weeks. She decided to get breakfast started for her crew thinking that maybe it would keep her mind occupied – being in the kitchen was about the only thing that kept her calm when she felt like her life was out of control.

Beth whipped up sausage balls, scrambled eggs, and cinnamon toast for breakfast. Those were three things that nearly everyone in the family liked so she couldn't go wrong with those menu items. Emma wasn't a big fan of pork, but she would eat the hell out of some sausage balls, as long as she had fresh squeezed orange juice to wash them down (Emma was weird like that – she had to have certain combos in food. No one even questioned it anymore). As Beth stood there with a knife in her hand slicing the oranges so that she could juice them, she remembered that cold January evening that her life had forever been changed because of a kitchen knife.

Snapshot

_Same frickin school year from hell – three months since the October parent teacher conferences, dead of January. Daryl had missed Thanksgiving but did get to come home for Christmas. She was already missing him terribly and couldn't wait for him to get back home if it were only for just a little while._ _Beth had gotten in from school a little earlier than usual that day so she decided that she would fix a big pot of vegetable soup. Shane preferred potato soup and she had the time so she was also going to fix a big pot of that as well. They could eat the leftovers for lunch and maybe even supper the next night. The stress of the whole Ed Peletier had not eased up any. If anything it had become worse. Beth had reported Ed to Child Protection Services and he had been threatening her by leaving notes on her car and other idiotic acts. Beth had even had an EPO taken out against him but Ed continued to taunt and harass her from a "safe distance". The stress was starting to get to her – she was in a constant state of worry and was absolutely exhausted all the time. She was also losing weight because she couldn't keep any of her meals down._

_So there she was, standing in her kitchen chopping vegetables when she heard the kitchen door slam on the hinges. Deep in thought, Beth nearly jumped out of her skin. "Dammit Shane! You scared the shit out of me" huffed Beth. As she turned around to really fuss at him she realized that it wasn't Shane at all. It was Ed – just standing there in her kitchen! Just standing there staring at her, grinning like the damn jackass that he was. _

"_What the hell are you doing here" asked Beth. She had to remind herself to breathe so she didn't just pass out right then and there. Beth also maintained eye contact with him – she didn't want him to think for one minute that she was scared of him. _

"_I'll tell ya what m doin here. I came to ask ya who the hell ya think ya are – tryin to have my family taken away from me. Why do ya think ya so high and mighty? Who are ya to judge me? Your ole man was a fuckin drunk – ya aint got no right to judge me ya fuckin bitch" sneered Ed._

"_You, sir, don't have any right to beat your wife and child. I will not stand by while you continue to abuse them so. The sobriety of my father, or lack thereof, has no bearing on this situation" Beth responded "Now get out of my house before I call the sheriff."_

"_I don't think I'd do that missy" Ed said as he stepped toward Beth._

_Beth panicked and pointed the knife at Ed "Stop! Don't you come one step closer to me – I mean it!"_

"_Or what?" And with that comment he stepped even closer causing Beth to drop the knife. She scrambled for it but Ed got to it first. "I mean for ya to leave me and my family alone – ya understand" Ed threatened._

_As they struggled for control of the knife, Ed's temper got the best of him and he sliced Beth across the stomach with the knife. Blood – there was so much blood – blood everywhere. The entire lower half of Beth's body felt like it was on fire. This son of a bitch had cut her with her own damned kitchen knife. She was hurting – bad! But she was fucking pissed and he was shocked. He certainly didn't mean for this to happen, but damn what an awful lot of blood there was. Beth began to crawl across the kitchen floor to the junk drawer. Ed didn't know what to do at this point and his natural reaction was to crawl after her. When she made it to the drawer he realized what she was going after – her handgun! She got to it and as he lunged to try and get it from her, Beth fired the gun. Beth had shot Ed in the shoulder. _

_In the meantime, Shane had arrived home and seeing Ed's truck in the driveway he immediately radioed for back up. As soon as Shane entered the kitchen and saw all of the blood he thought the worst. "Beth! Beth!" he screamed._

"_I'm in the hallway closet. " Beth had crawled into the closet after shooting Ed. She knew she hadn't done enough damage to Ed to keep him down for very long and she was going to try and hide in case he came looking for her. Hiding was pretty much pointless though since she left a trail of blood. Rick and several other deputies had arrived along with two ambulances. As one pair of paramedics loaded Ed up, another pair came to work on Beth and assess what damage had been done. _

"_Mam, where are you hurt" asked the paramedic. _

"_My stomach – I think he just sliced across my stomach. I don't think it's very deep" answered Beth. _

"_Are you sure he didn't cut or stab you anywhere else" the paramedic asked while looking her over. There was too much blood for this to just be a simple slice across the stomach. The blood was coming from somewhere else. The paramedic soon discovered the source of the blood – Beth seemed to be hemorrhaging . _

"_Mam, are you hurting anywhere? Cramping?" Beth didn't respond .She had blacked out. She didn't wake up until two days later. _

_When she woke, Daryl was curled up next to her in the hospital bed. She broke out in a sweat and panic not realizing where she was or even who Daryl was momentarily. Beth was screaming and pulling at the IV tubing._

"_Beth, Beth. Shh, baby, calm down. It's me. You're okay" whispered Daryl as he kissed her head._

"_Where am I? What's happened?" gasped Beth. The nurse had come in to the room as Beth's monitor was going crazy. The nurse checked to see that everything was okay asking Beth if she needed something for the pain. Beth didn't want anything for the pain but was so very thirsty so the nurse left to get her a soft drink. _

"_Beth, you're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened" asked Daryl._

_Everything was a little fuzzy, but Beth could remember that Ed was involved and she tried to keep him away from her with a knife. And then she remembered "Oh God, Daryl! I shot him – I shot Ed!"_

"_Yes, baby, you sure did. I'm so proud of you for taking care of yourself. I'm so fuckin sorry you had to do that though – so fuckin sorry. I'm sorry for everythin" sobbed Daryl._

"_Did I kill him?" asked Beth shakily._

"_No honey – you just got him in the shoulder" Daryl said "Merle finished him off. "_

"_What? Why? I don't think he meant for any of this to happen – things just got out of hand."_

"_He shoulda thought about that before he took a Dixon life" Daryl replied coldly._

"_I'm still here Daryl – no one had to die."_

"_Beth, darlin. You were pregnant - Ed killed our baby – our baby that we've been tryin and tryin for for so long. That son of a bitch killed our baby. And I wasn't there to stop it – I'm so sorry baby – I'm so fuckin sorry." They hugged each other crying until they both fell into a fitful sleep. _

End of Snapshot

So, yeh, if her girl wanted fresh squeezed orange juice she got fresh squeezed orange juice. Whatever their children wanted, they pretty much got. Daryl and Beth's children were spoiled, but not the ungrateful kind of spoiled – the loved beyond belief spoiled. Their children worked hard in school, on the farm, and at their extra-curricular activities and Daryl and Beth rewarded them for their hard work. They wanted them to know that hard work had its rewards. They loved their children more than life itself because there had been a time when they thought they would never have children. Daryl and Beth were blessed beyond measure.

Beth decided she would keep her head up while Daryl was away. He wouldn't want her sulking and pouting in her room. Their children needed her to step up while he was away and she wasn't going to let any of them down.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters – I just really, really like them. They would so fit into the cast of characters that I call my family.

Thanks for all of the nice reviews – I enjoy them so much. I especially loved a PM I got the other day when I had a double group of kindergartners in the library (yes, that means two classes of KG kiddos at one time – 42 five year olds. The PE teacher was in there to help, but, yeh…). It helped to remind me that there is life outside of the elementary school that I am currently being held hostage in for at least another 27 days – just kidding. I have the best job in the world!

**Gentle Request to those who know more about the military way of life than I do: please do not fuss at me if I mess something up related to the military. I would like it brought to my attention, but please don't be nasty. My brother in law flew Apache helicopters in the Air National Guard and I have a huge fascination and appreciation for our military. Don't burst my bubble by being ugly. Thank you.**

Chapter 13

The Starting Line-Up

A couple of you have asked what Daryl does for a living. I thought I would do a little write up about the Dixon Family. You know, kind of a who's who and what role they play. I thought it would be kind of fun to put that out there. Daryl is a former Green Beret and is an Operator in the Special Forces. As an Operator he specializes in extractions, hostile hostage situations, and interrogation tactics. He is mostly retired from the military life, but works an occasional mission when his special talents are required. Few people in his life are privy to knowing about his special missions – Merle, Beth, T-Dog, and Emma (Yes, Emma).She doesn't know as much as Merle, but she knows more than Beth and T-Dog. Emma will one day be a force to be reckoned with.

The family business is legit – a huge international construction company that is head quartered in Atlanta. Daryl has made good use of his civil engineering degree and all of the contacts he's made across the globe. Dixon International specializes in infrastructure type projects – construction of bridges, dams, highways, oil rig and other marine type projects that require mechanical maintenance – lots of government(foreign and domestic) contracts, lots of big money. Even though Dixon International is indeed legit, there are times that issues have to be dealt with – enter Merle Dixon. BTW, nearly every adult Dixon, at some point or another, has dealt with issues (read between the lines).

And when I say Dixon Family, that doesn't mean they have to have the last name of Dixon. Daryl has brought many non-Dixon people into the Dixon Family – the most recent being Jax Teller – even though he hasn't officially been named "Family" yet. (Remember when Daryl introduced Jax to T-Dog and Jacqui and referred to both of them as "Family"). Some of you may think you already know where that part of the storyline is going, but there will be lots of twists and turns along the way. Jax will have to become Family before he can become family – make sense? I haven't labeled this story as a crossover, but eventually there will be some stories that very well could be. You know what Jax Teller comes from, so you know that will be a whole 'nuther set of drama.

Everyone in the Family possesses certain skill sets that are of benefit, or will be in the future, to Dixon International. Here's a breakdown of the immediate Dixon Family members:

Daryl Lee Dixon – head of the Family and Dixon International. He pretty much runs the show and what he says goes (as long as Beth agrees – hah!). Some of you have mentioned that my Daryl is way OOC. He sure is – he's a combination of Daryl Dixon and my sweet hubby. And I'm the author so I get to do that. And seriously, ya'll know that Daryl Dixon deep down is a teddy bear.

Beth Dixon (Elizabeth Annette Greene) – married Daryl Dixon at the age of 18 after a brief 2 month engagement. Moved to Ft. Bragg to be with her husband and earned a teaching degree while he kept busy with deployments and all that other crazy stuff our amazing military does to keep us safe and well taken care of here in the US of A. She had a lot of time on her hands with no children (It took them a while as you are finding out) and Daryl being gone a lot, so she also has a degree in school counseling, and administration.

Gavin Davis Dixon – first born child of Daryl and Beth, yeh Davis is a good Southern boy name. Extremely level headed, can be a little cocky with a sensitive side. In this story, Gavin is heading into his senior year of high school .Academics are not important to him, but school is a necessary evil to him as he has to go to school to play football every Friday night in the fall and baseball in the spring. He's on track to play one of those sports in college and will probably study something that has to do with dirt, plants, or animals. Gavin is your typical good ole Georgia boy (loves to party on the weekends, different girl every week) with a touch of preppy. Daryl is not sure where the hell his love of Sperrys and Ralph Lauren came from, but he blames Shane. **Probability of taking over Dixon International on a scale of 1 – 10: 6 Gavin is thoughtful and level headed, but probably wouldn't want to make the really difficult decisions. He would probably be a good replacement for Carol in taking care of Dixon properties. **

William Richard Dixon "Liam" – **NOT** named after Will Dixon , but William Grimes (Daryl's adoptive father) and Rick. Liam is the second born child to Daryl and Beth. He has a fascination with anything marine related (ocean, not military) – would love to be a marine biologist. And you know, Dixon International could always use a marine biologist on retainer since a lot of their projects are in close proximity to oceans – there's always a lot of red tape to be dealt with.** Probability of taking over Dixon International on a scale of 1 – 10: 3 Never gonna happen – he's willing to play his role in the family business, but doesn't want to be in charge of anything.**

Ethan Hunt Dixon – youngest son of Daryl and Beth – Hunt is a family name. He's a twin to Emma and is rarely seen in the light of day. Some have wondered if he has vampire tendencies. Computer nerd and can hack into nearly any system he's ever encountered. There was that one little glitch with the Chinese government and some proxy servers – that took quite a bit of finesse to gloss over, but Daryl's legal department handled it. This boy will more than likely end up taking care of cyber security for Dixon International one of these days. **Probability of taking over Dixon International on a scale of 1 – 10: 3 Never gonna happen – he'll be a cyber- soldier.**

Emma Lee Dixon – the baby girl of the family. Yes, she has her father's middle name. With as much trouble as she caused Beth getting her here, it was known from the beginning that she would be a hell raiser. She and Ethan will both be starting high school in the fall of this story. She has been swimming competitively since she was very young. She is competitive almost to the point of aggressive. **Probability of taking over Dixon International on a scale of 1 – 10: 10 + She is the next leader of Dixon International. Observant, calculated, level headed when it's required, and does not have a problem making the hard decisions – nothing touchy feely about this one. She is on one end of the "feelings" spectrum and Sophia is on the other.**

Merle Maynard Dixon – Daryl's older brother who spent time in the military as well. My Merle was** not** dishonorably discharged – he's a tough son of a bitch with a soft spot for women and children, especially those closest to him (Carol and Sophia, Beth and Daryl's devil spawn – that's what he calls them). Since Merle's retirement from the Army he's had a lot of time to take care of loose ends for Daryl, the Family, and the business. I'll leave it to the reader to decide what "loose ends" mean.

Carol Dixon – yep, she's married to ole Merle. You know , cause Ed is an asshole in everyone's story and he needed to be dealt with. She takes care of domestic matters in Georgia – making sure the farms (hers and Merle's, Daryl and Beth's, and Otis and Patricia's) are well supplied and maintained. Carol also steps up and helps Beth wrangle kids when necessary.

Sophia May Dixon – Merle adopted Sophia when he and Carol were married and he loves that girl as if she's his own flesh and blood. God help anyone who ever tried to hurt her. Sophia is studying psychology and counseling and is hoping she will be able to help children that are victims of child abuse. Sophia probably has the softest heart of any in this strange cast of characters and trumps Gavin in the sensitive department.

Shane Walsh – older half-brother to Beth, Beth's mom's son from first marriage. What can I say? I love me some Shane Walsh – I know he turned into an asshole, but damn he is fine. Daryl both hates and loves him. Shane both hates and loves Daryl. Professionally Shane is muscle, enforcer, doer of dirty deeds, and security for Dixon International. Personally he is a womanizer, drinker, and partier but he does love his baby sister and her little ones to a fault.

Margaret Josephine Greene Rhee (Maggie) – older half-sister to Beth, Beth's dad's daughter from his first marriage. Married to Glenn Rhee and has two children, Josie and Hersh. Maggie is the CFO (chief financial officer) of Dixon International and oversees the finances – making sure bills are paid, income collected, international taxes dealt with, etc. – boring shit if you ask me. She can kind of be a stick in the mud, but doesn't cause Beth any trouble because she has her hands full dealing with Dixon money.

Glenn Rhee – Maggie's hubby. Tech guru – head of all things technology at Dixon International. Sweet and silly, adores his wife and children. Daryl is amazed at the fact that Glen doesn't mind that people know how pussy whipped he is –Daryl at least tries to cover up the fact that he is pussy whipped. He is Daryl's go to man for "women related" issues like gift ideas, glossing over really bad screw-ups, etc.

Josie and Hersh Rhee – Maggie and Glenn's children. While Daryl and Beth's kids attend public school (Beth insisted), these two are private school babes. The Rhee family lives in Atlanta and Josie and Hersh are poster kids for city slickers. They are miniature yuppies and prefer Starbucks to McDonalds. They also helped Ethan set up the technology in all Dixon households – go figure. Super cute kids, but Daryl thinks they're weird because they don't like to be outside.

Rick Grimes – adoptive brother and life-long friend to Daryl. Rick began his career as a law enforcement officer back in King County Georgia. As Daryl's business began to grow and the need for someone to take care of security issues grew as well, Rick stepped up to fill that role for his brother. He is as much a brother to Daryl as Merle is. Merle may have been a bit jealous of Rick in the beginning, but soon realized that Rick probably saved his baby brother's life and he will be forever grateful to him for that. Merle considers Rick a brother as well and loves Rick's kids just as he loves Daryl's devil spawn!

Lori Grimes – the whole Shane/Lori thing never happened in my world – it just didn't! Oh, I can see how it happened in TWD world – I don't blame her a bit (an argument that my husband and I have every time we re-watch season 1.) Lori is a wife and mother and second set of hands to Carol – whatever Carol needs done, Lori will handle it. She is basically a sister in law to Carol and Beth.

Carl Grimes – Carl is a grown ass man in this story and is spending time oversees with his dad. He has a thing for Sophia – Merle is pretty clueless about that fact. He will probably take his dad's place eventually as head of security. Carl can be a bad ass, but hasn't had to prove it – yet- it's coming.

Judith Grimes – girly girl with a tough side. She'll wear camo as long as it's pink. Her Uncle Daryl always ask her "What the hell ya huntin? Flamingos?" She's around the same age as Emma. She and Emma are as close as most cousins, but they are two very different girls.

That's the inner circle, so to speak. I will probably write a piece later that details the lives of other Dixon Family members. This was fun to write – I've put a lot of thought into the characters and what drives them. Some of their traits come from the TV series, but some traits come from the people that I live with every day. My own children's traits are some of Daryl and Beth's children's traits.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters although there's a couple I'd like to get my hands on for just a night or two.

…..now back to our story

Chapter 14

Beth had decided to keep herself busy so that the following two weeks would fly by. It was exactly two weeks until July 4th. Family would be arriving on the island by Wednesday of the holiday week so she really did have a lot to focus on if she wanted to pull this party off in pure Dixon style. After breakfast she had sent all of the boys, with Jax and Gavin in charge, out on the jet skis. She and Emma were going to spend the day together by the pool. Emma was content with floating on a raft in the deep end – hey, it beat doing laps with an old man screaming at you. Beth was thrilled with the time to start the list making (she was a list maker by nature). She was not only making multiple lists for herself, but everyone in the house was getting at least one list – even Ethan and Jax.

Saturday evening rolled around and Beth had made her famous meatloaf – or as Liam used to call it "beefaloaf"- mashed potatoes, lima beans, and cornbread. It was pretty quiet around the dining room table without the ringleader there to spur the conversation.

"This is really good, Mrs. Beth" offered Jax "What is this?"

"It's meatloaf Golden Boy. They don't have meatloaf out in Hollywood?" asked Emma. Beth shot her daughter a look. Good grief, she was gonna be difficult to keep in check while her dad was out of town.

"It's my famous meatloaf Jax – probably one of the best things I make. Do you like it?" asked Beth.

"Yes Mam. My mom doesn't cook a lot – we ordered a lot of take out when I was growing up – still getting used to this cornbread stuff too. I like it – it's different" replied Jax.

"Well, I've been thinking about our timeline to pull this 4th of July party off and I'm probably not gonna get to cook a lot that week before. So, I thought I would cook everybody's favorite meal this upcoming week – we could make a game out of it" said Beth. She jumped up and ran out of the room. When she returned as "Beth the fourth grade teacher" she had a notebook and pencils for everyone. "Everybody think about your favorite meal. What would you miss the most if there were some sort of zombie apocalypse or somethin."

"Good grief" Gavin said while rolling his eyes. Ethan perked up at the thought of an apocalypse, but then realized he'd be screwed on the video game front so he was against this foolishness. Liam began to contemplate what animals would survive a zombie infestation best. Emma's first thought was she would be stockpiling food and ammo – lots of ammo. Jax thought "what the hell?" T-Dog smiled to himself and thought that this was classic Beth - she could turn anything into a game.

Beth continued as she shot her first born a look. Damn, was Gavin gonna be an ass as well? "Everybody, write your favorite meal down on these slips of paper - you too T-Dog. Don't put your name on there and don't tell anyone what you wrote down. Starting tomorrow night, I will serve someone's favorite "last meal" and the rest of us have to try and guess who requested it. What do ya think? That'll take us through next Saturday night. At that point, T-Dog may have to take over the cooking and then we start ordering some take out from the local pizza parlor and diner."

They all finally decided that Beth wasn't going to let this go and she needed something to keep her mind occupied. What the hell thought Emma – kind of sounds like fun. So there they were, the seven of them at the dining room table quietly pondering what they would want if they knew they could never have it again. Slowly, one by one, they began to write their menus onto their slip of paper, folded them in half and left them in the middle of the table for Beth to gather up. The smile on Beth's face lit the whole room and Emma realized at that moment how amazing her mom really was. She wondered how she could be all soft, fluffy, and warm but yet make everyone around her feel so safe and protected. Her Dad always made her feel safe and protected of course, but this was different. Yep, Emma had decided at that moment that Beth Dixon was pretty amazing.

Everyone cleaned their plates and there were no leftovers. That's the way Beth liked it – nothing to have to pack up into the fridge. T-Dog, as Daryl's stand in, instructed Ethan and Emma that they would be cleaning the kitchen up that night. There were no arguments – they wouldn't dare buck T-Dog. The kids respected him too much for that and besides their dad would make their lives a living hell if he ever found out they had disrespected an elder in charge.

Beth retired to her room for the evening to wait for Daryl's bedtime call. She would look at the meal request slips and decide which one she was going to fix tomorrow night while she waited on Daryl to call. He had texted her when he and Jacqui arrived in Texas that morning, but that had seemed like a lifetime ago – she already missed him desperately.

She giggled to herself as she read the menus because she already knew which menu belonged to whom. She knew everyone well enough to know that Ethan would want spaghetti and meat balls and Gavin would want steak and baked potato. Beth was also a master at deciphering hand writing. She could chalk that up to her years in the classroom and having to figure out who a nameless paper belonged to – she never had the heart to throw it in the trash as the kids looked on, although other teachers did it and made a show of it. Beth would never do that to a child. She didn't know a lot about Jax and what his favorite food might be, but by the process of elimination she had his figured out too.

Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd began playing on her phone. Ahhh, my man.

"Hello" said Beth.

"Hey" a gravely, tired voice came over the other end of the line. "What's my little honeysuckle doing?"

Oh my God, that voice – she wasn't going to make it two weeks. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Oh, I probably would. Try me" he deadpanned. Daryl knew Beth was quite capable of entertaining herself and other – one of the many things he loved about her.

Beth went on to explain the whole menu thing. Daryl laughed and said he thought it was one of the best games she had come up with. It sure beat the hell out of that Never Have I Ever shit they played down in PCB – that had resulted in a misdemeanor bordering on felony that Shane and Rick had to clean up for them. Daryl still hadn't heard the end of that shit. "You owe me man. Remember that fire down in PCB?" Shane would always throw out at him when Daryl was riding his ass about something.

Daryl told Beth to read him the menu request slips to see if they agreed on who they belonged to. It was really the silliest thing in the world to talk about – they sounded like high school kids talking and laughing past their phone curfew (back in the day, of course, because who the hell has a phone curfew now).

"Jacqui and I are wrapping things up here in Texas tomorrow. We'll fly on to Greece tomorrow evening – probably about the time y'all are sitting down to somebody's favorite supper. Who are you doing first?"

"Mmmmm. Probably gonna do spaghetti with meatballs, corn, and garlic bread tomorrow night. Pretty sure that one is Ethan's. The garlic bread throws me though – didn't think vampires could stand to be around garlic" Beth giggled uncontrollably at this point.

Daryl let out a laugh. "Well, we would have the one weird ass vampire in the universe. I'm gonna go to sleep babe – gotta' get up early in the morning. I love ya baby girl."

"I love ya more"

"Mmmmm" Daryl replied "I'll text in the morning – call ya tomorrow night to find out how supper went. Sweet dreams baby."

Beth had put in a full day of cooking, list making, and sun worshipping. She was going to do one last thing before turning out the light and crawling under the covers. Beth downloaded a new ringtone to assign to Daryl – Blake Shelton's Honey Bee. Believe it or not, Beth had very sweet dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 15

The Bitch is Back

Sunday morning rolled around and Beth felt the need to go to early morning worship services. She did not, however, feel the need to get everyone up and ready. She didn't have it in her to fight that battle today. T-Dog wanted to go as well, so Jax said that he would have breakfast waiting on them when they got home. T-Dog looked a little skeptical but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Jax assured both Beth and T-Dog that he could cook breakfast foods. T-Dog was looking forward to church and the looks that he and Beth would no doubt receive from everyone. After all, it had just been a few weeks ago that she attended with the meanest looking redneck in these parts and today she would be attending with a big, fluffy, chocolate teddy bear. He chuckled to himself –he loved doing stuff like this.

Church proved to be entertaining. It all played out pretty much as T-Dog had expected it to. One older lady even asked Beth, "Weren't you hear a while back with your _family_?" as she looked down her nose at Beth. Beth just smiled sweetly and replied, "Yes, but my husband is out of town on business this week so I brought this big, beautiful boy with me instead." Well, the lady, of course, had no response to that so Beth turned on her heels and walked out to the parking lot with T-Dog close behind.

Upon their return to the house, T-Dog knew something was amiss. Every door to the house stood wide open and all of the downstairs windows were up. Ethan stood at the front door with a towel flapping it wildly. As T-Dog helped Beth out of the truck, they heard it – the unmistakable sound of the Maggie Rhee dinner bell, also known as a smoke detector. So, apparently, Jax did not have the whole breakfast food thing under control.

"What the hell did you do man" asked T-Dog.

"He burnt the biscuits – that's what he did. He burnt the biscuits. You could use them for effin hockey pucks" laughed Emma.

"Emma, language. It's Sunday for goodness sake" reminded Beth.

"I had everything under control. Bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs. I put the biscuits in the oven and princess came in demanding fresh squeezed orange juice. Are you kidding me with that shit Emma?" Jax said through gritted teeth. "I got distracted looking for the juicer."

Gavin snorted, "You mean you were actually gonna squeeze juice for her? Classic – you're just as whupped as dad is!" Something about that statement made T-Dog go "hmmmmmmmm", you know things that make you go Hmmmmmmmmmm?

"My momma always does my juice fresh squeezed" she replied staring at him like it was a known fact and why didn't he just comply with her wishes.

"I'm not your momma, or your daddy" he snarled "If I were, I probably would have busted your ass a long time ago."

"Whoa, whoa,whoa. Okay, that's enough – nobody's getting their ass busted today – maybe when Daryl gets back, but not today. Emma you will have regular orange juice just like everyone else is having. One day without fresh squeezed will not kill you."

"It's okay Jax – I've burned my share of biscuits. I'll put some more in the oven if you go set the table for us" said Beth, trying to smooth things over.

Jax had actually done a really good job on breakfast and Beth had come to his rescue with a fresh batch of biscuits. She also whipped up some sausage gravy – just for her sweet T-Dog. Everyone thanked him for cooking as he made his way to clean up the mess in the kitchen – it kind of looked like there had been some sort of grease war.

As Emma walked through the kitchen she whispered in his ear "Yeh, thanks dipshit. Breakfast was great – especially the biscuits" smirked Emma. He was going to kill that little bitch.

T-Dog, feeling as if he had earned his keep for that day anyway, retired to his room to sleep off the biscuits and gravy. It was always the biscuits that did him in. Gavin and Jax were going back out on the jet skis after Jax wiped everything down in the kitchen. Beth sort of thought they might have some girls waiting on them because Gavin was anxious to get going. He even stepped in to help Jax with the kitchen mess and they were both whispering about who was getting which one. That's interesting thought Beth to herself.

Beth started on some menu planning for the week of the 4th when everyone would be coming in. She considered items that would be easy to fix and feed a lot of people. Beth also thought about all of the local eateries that she could utilize for take-out. And, she also began on the first "last meal before the ZA" meal.

**Sunday evening: Spaghetti with meatballs, corn, and garlic bread**

Everyone gathered in the dining room for round 1 of the ZA Meals Game. Beth had made an answer sheet for everyone and she was explaining the rules. She really did eat this shit up thought Emma grinning. Everyone was to write who they thought requested tonight's meal on the blank beside "Sunday". They would turn the paper upside down and turn it in to the silverware drawer of the buffet. Beth was the only person allowed to touch the papers collectively. She would pass them out each night. As the week went on, if they wanted to change their answers they could do so. To make things interesting, there would be a fresh crisp one-hundred dollar bill for the winner at the end of the week. That was all the incentive Ethan needed to get in the game – his technology addiction was expensive. Emma thought to herself that she could use a hun to buy some vinyls, Liam just hoarded money – he never actually bought anything. Gavin could possibly buy 1 Ralph Lauren shirt with that and Jax thought that Beth Dixon might be the world's best mother. T-Dog wasn't sure how, but he was almost certain that there would be blood shed before the end of the week.

Everyone gobbled up the spaghetti-especially Ethan. He finished off the garlic bread by wiping it on everybody's plate, grabbing every last bit of tomato sauce. Emma thought to herself that this would be the easiest hundred dollars she would ever make. All you had to do was read the signs. She also made a mental note to not act like an idiot the night her meal was served. It was Liam and Gavin's turn to clean the kitchen up so they excused themselves from the table to get started. T-Dog needed to take care of some emails and Ethan had been away from the computer just about as long as he could stand it. That left Emma, Jax, and Beth at the table.

"I want to talk to you all about something" Beth started.

Oh shit thought Jax. She's going to bust me for that momma and daddy comment he made earlier. "Yes Mrs. Beth." Emma just stared at him like she could take his head off – the feeling was mutual.

"The lap pool should be ready tomorrow. I was left in charge of making sure something got done while Daryl is away. "

Emma and Jax were now both focused on Beth as she continued on. "You will probably want to take care of this each night before supper – I can't imagine trying to do it after eating a meal like we just had."

She took a deep breathe before going on. "Daryl wants the both of you to swim laps every night – start out with 2 lengths if you can, work your way up to 4 lengths, 6 lengths and so on."

Emma snickered, "Are you serious? Start out with 50 yards, 100, 150 – that's nothing Mom, you know that." Jax didn't think of it as nothing – he honestly was a little concerned.

"Let me finish Emma. You will be swimming these laps fully dressed in an ACU and boots – just like you did a couple of weeks ago when your dad pushed you into the pool."

Jax thought he would expire right then and there. There was no way he could go 150 yards fully dressed – he would drown around the 75 mark. Emma laughed, "Let me guess. I'm supposed to save surfer dude over here. Pull him out of the water when he can't make it back to the starting point."

"Emma – stop it. Not everybody has been swimming since they were 18 months old. Jax, you know you're gonna have to do this when you get to Bragg. Daryl's just looking out for ya – trying to get ya ready. It bout near killed him when he had to do it all those years ago. And Emma, it can't do anything but help you with your stamina."

"Wow – I think I've made a terrible mistake. A mistake that's too late for me to do anything about. I'm not going to make it. They're going to kill me at Bragg – I won't survive basic training" said Jax.

Some say this might have been a landmark day- Emma Lee Dixon felt a bit of remorse. She remembered her first practice day with Coach Powell when Jax had to talk her off a ledge and he had stayed at practice with her the whole time. He had somehow managed to wrangle lane three for her and hadn't made a big deal about any of it. "Hey, Jax, of course you'll survive basic training. If you can put up with my smart mouth on a daily basis, then you can handle a CO screaming at you all day. We'll work on this swimming laps thing together."

Well, you could've heard a pin drop in that room. Beth was rarely, if ever, speechless. This was one for the books. Jax looked at Emma and shook his head in agreement and they both awkwardly left the dining room. Beth couldn't wait for Daryl to call tonight so she could relay this turn of events. She wondered what he would think about it.

**Monday evening: Shrimp and Grits, layered salad, and garlic bread**

The lap pool was finished and it was indeed a thing of beauty. Emma actually couldn't wait to get in there, even if she was wearing a combat uniform and boots looking like a complete fool. She made it four laps before she stripped out of it – she had a practice suit on underneath. It was camouflage though – go Army ! Jax mad it three laps and Emma was secretly impressed as she continued to swim laps in just a practice suit.

Emma reminded herself to act cool at dinner tonight as she sat down to see what was being served – yep, it was Miss Emma's night. No one was the wiser because Emma was practically unreadable – just like her daddy. She actually even turned her nose up at the grits. Beth giggled because she knew what she was doing. It was Jax's turn to clean up and believe it or not, Emma offered to help him.

"Hey, you held up pretty well in the pool tonight" Emma offered.

"Thanks. I just feel bad for the poor bastards that really have no idea what they're getting themselves into" said Jax.

"I was thinking that tomorrow night, you need to wear your swim trunks on under your ACU. After you've done all the laps you think you can do fully dressed you can strip out of it and push another 50 or so – like I did tonight. I think you can do that – don't you?"

"Yeh, thanks for the tip"

"No problem – flunkie." And there it was. As Elton John would say , the bitch is back.


	16. Chapter 16

You know all of those amazing characters on The Walking Dead and Sons of Anarchy? Yeh, I don't have anything to do with them – didn't create them or anything. I just really like them a lot. Even the ones that are assholes!

Chapter 16

Damn! Five forty-five sure rolled around quickly when you haven't had to get up that early in 5 days. Emma staggered to her bathroom, threw a practice suit into her swim bag, and grabbed the equipment bag while she was there. Next, she made her way into the kitchen where pretty boy was waiting on her – smirking. What a fucking dipshit! Who can even remotely have a smile on their face at this time of day? Asshole.

"And there she is – Little Suzy Sunshine" he sneered as he took the equipment bag from her. "Let's go. I've got sausage balls and juice in the truck."

"Would that be fresh squeezed juice?"

"Hell no – it ain't fresh squeezed. Now, let's go."

She made her way out the front door and to the truck and buckled up. She decided she wouldn't speak to him at all on the way in to the city. She might, if he were lucky, talk to him on the way home.

Jax walked her in to practice – with the fucking equipment bag – and made sure she was warming up before he left. He had to make a run to Sam's today for Beth. He had to pick up bottled water, Gatorade, and lots of other shit. Thank goodness she had texted him pics of some of the items – he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. On the way to Sam's Club he drove by a Juice Bar. He made the decision to stop there when he was on his way back to pick up something for Emma. She wanted fresh squeezed juice – he'd get her some fresh squeezed juice.

Jax had managed to find everything on Beth's shopping list, loaded everything into the back of the Escalade, and had stopped at Juice Bar. He was returning to the swim club parking lot just as Emma was coming out of the locker room. He ran into the building to meet Emma – didn't want a freak out because she thought he'd deserted her or something.

"Hey. How was practice today" he asked as he took her bag.

"Good. Little rough – Tuesday is always rough. What's that" Emma asked pointing to the Juice Bar cup.

"I brought something for you to try. Now, I want you to keep an open mind and drink the whole thing before you decide if you like it or not. Promise?" said Jax.

"Uhm, okay. Give it here." Emma sniffed at it and immediately turned her nose up.

"You promised" he reminded.

"Yeh, okay. It smells like dirt though. Why does it smell like dirt Jax?" whined Emma.

"Just drink it."

They got into the truck and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to their island home. They were nearly across the bridge when she sighed and said, "Well, it's wasn't horrible. It was actually pretty refreshing – different. What was it?"

"Bunny Love – it has carrot juice, apple juice, ginger, and lemon. It also had a protein power shot. Fresh squeezed – just for you" he smiled.

Emma just stared at him. That smile was mesmerizing – wait, what? Why on earth couldn't she stop staring at that smile? She shook her head to try and clear her mind. "It's good. It was probably pretty expensive though. What other kinds do they have?"

"We'll stop by there on Thursday after practice. That way you can see the menu and try out some different things. You know you can do your own juicing at home – that's the way we do it out in Cali" he was full-fledged grinning at this point.

Emma smiled back at him. "Okay – it's a date. I mean – a plan. That sounds like a plan." That was awkward.

**Tuesday evening: Grilled Salmon with brown rice, steamed broccoli, and sugared sweet potatoes**

Here they all were at the dining room table. It was Tuesday evening and dinner smelled amazing. Jax had never had sweet potatoes before, not candied sugared sweet potatoes anyway. They were amazing – it was like eating a piece of candy. Jax was pretty sure that this had to be either Mrs. Beth's or Emma's choice. He knew that it was a healthy meal (except for the sweet potatoes) and that had Beth Dixon written all over it. The rice though is what threw him because he knew Emma was a sucker for rice. Emma, of course, knew that this was her mom's meal. No one else at the table really cared – they were fighting over the remaining slices of sweet potato.

Daryl had been texting Beth a good morning text each day and calling her to wish her goodnight at every bed time. Tonight was no different as Beth's phone rang "Girl, I've been thinkin' 'bout us and you know I ain't good at this stuff".

"Hey Babe" answered Beth.

"How's my sweet thing tonight" rumbled Daryl. It was hard to believe that he was half way around the globe. He sounded as if he were just in the next room.

"I'm good – missing you and your good lovin"

"Me too baby. How's everythin going? Everybody behaving?" Daryl asked. By everybody Beth knew exactly who Daryl was talking about.

"Yeh, I think so"

Daryl could sense the hesitation in Beth's voice. "Ya think so? Well, either she is or she isn't Beth."

" I just can't figure those two out" Beth replied.

"What two " asked Daryl.

"I'm talkin about Jax and your daughter" was the reply.

"Why? Has something happened? Wait. What do you mean Jax and _my _daughter? She's your daughter too. Which, all of sudden, is making me nervous as shit."

" I don't have any idea what you mean by that comment. I don't think anything funny is going on. It's just they both can be so damn vicious towards each other one minute and then the next minute it seems like one of em would take a bullet for the other one. It's just weird. Kind of like siblings, but not at all. I don't know – I can't explain it. He threatened to bust her ass the other day. For just a little bit I believe he could have."

"Over what" asked Daryl.

"Fresh squeezed juice – or the lack of fresh squeezed juice. And then, today, they come in from practice and he had stopped at the Juice Bar over in the city to get her a Bunny Love with a protein shot" explained Beth "What do _you _make of it? Isn't that odd behavior?"

"What do I make of it? Well, for one thing she can be a spoiled brat. You have ruined her with that fresh squeezed juice shit. She could probably use an ass busting" Daryl said. "Wait, if they got into it over juice, then why did he stop and get her a seven dollar glass of juice?" Daryl was starting to see the weirdness of it all.

"Exactly" replied Beth.

"Exactly what? I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand. Men never understand" said Beth.

"Oh Good Lord. When you decide what I should understand, get back with me. He's probably just tired of her busting his chops and he finally snapped – can't believe he backslid though and bought her some hippie juice. He's gonna have to grow a pair and toughen up." At this point Daryl was laughing under his breath and Beth was even more frustrated than when this conversation started. "I gotta turn in baby – I love you. I think we are gonna finish up here a little earlier than we thought. Jacqui outa be back there by Thursday night late. She'll have a little something for ya. I love ya baby."

"Love you more"

Beth ran herself a bubble bath and lit some candles to help her relax. She put the Pandora on shuffle as she slipped into the tub of hot bubbles and it was glorious. She leaned back and closed her eyes and just concentrated on breathing in and breathing out.

_Georgia, Georgia, The whole day through. Just an old sweet song, keeps Georgia on my mind._

Ray Charles had come up on her playlist. Beth smiled to herself. That was the first dance at mine and Daryl's wedding – it was magical.

_I said Georgia, Georgia. A song of you comes as____sweet and clear as moonlight through the pines. _

Daryl had sung those words into her ear that night in Panama City Beach – that night they had all gotten thrown out of that honkey tonk.

_Other arms reach out to me. Other eyes smile tenderly. Still in peaceful dreams I see, the road leads back to you. I said Georgia, Ooh Georgia, no peace I find. Just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind._

He had sang those words to her. ..right after he threatened to bust her ass. He had sang those words to her right after he threatened to bust her ass! Beth scrambled to get out of the tub. She quickly sprayed all of the suds from her body so she could dry off. She wanted to call Daryl back before he went to sleep. Oh God – why didn't she see it sooner. Jax and Emma were Daryl and Beth- twenty five years later! How was this possible? How did Daryl let this happen? She didn't even bother to listen to Ray finish up her favorite song in the whole wide world.

Beth entered Daryl's number into her phone and pressed the call button.

"Hello" grumbled Daryl "what's goin on babe? You okay?"

"Daryl! Daryl! Do you ever remember telling me that you were gonna bust my ass?" screamed Beth. She was nearly out of breath.

"Beth, what the hell are you talkin about? I don't think Jax meant anythin by it. He wouldn't lay a hand on Emma. He knows there would be too many people in line to kill him."

"I asked you a question Daryl. Do you ever remember telling me that you were gonna bust my ass? Think real hard". Beth was really applying the pressure and all Daryl wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"I don't know Beth. Did I ever tell you I was gonna bust your ass? "

"Yes, Daryl. Yes, you did. That night we all got thrown out of the Dew Drop Inn in Panama City. The same night you sang Georgia to me. The same night we, uh, spent the night together for the first time, EVER! Is it coming back to ya now" questioned Beth.

Complete silence on the other end of the line – nuttin but crickets. For a minute, Beth thought she had lost the connection.

"You still there" asked Beth.

"Uh, yeh. I'm here" he said. "Beth, I really think you're blowin this all out of proportion. I'll keep an eye on em when I get back and talk to Jax if I think I need to. Tell T-Dog to watch em if it'll make you feel better. Go to bed sweetheart. He'll be leaving for Bragg soon and she'll be starting swim season, so that'll be a good distraction – even though I really don't think we need a distraction. Everythin will be fine."

"Okay – sorry- didn't mean to wake you or get you upset. I'll talk to ya tomorrow babe. I love you bunches."

"I love you too honeysuckle."

Honey Bee by Blake Shelton

Georgia on My Mind by Ray Charles


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own nor did I create any of the TWD or SOA characters – wish I did, but I didn't.

Chapter 17

Hold On Darlin

Beth's phone buzzed her awake. It was her sweet thing with her wake up text.

_Daryl:Rise and shine baby! _

Ugggh.She sure didn't feel like rising and she sure didn't feel like shining. As a matter of fact she felt like crap – headache, cramps, and she felt like she could bite the head off of anyone that crossed her path today. Great! A visit from Aunt Flo is just what she needed. This was probably going to be a rough one too – her cycles had gotten much worse lately. Like, bad enough to just shut her down completely. Beth knew at some point that she was going to need to address the situation medically but she never seemed to have the time. She texted back.

Beth_: Not feeling very chipper today –_ crampy. _Think it's gonna be a bad one._

Daryl:_ I'm sorry – at least it will be over by the time I get home (devil emoji). I hope. You have your meds, heating pad, and stuff?_

Beth_: Haha! Yeh, I stocked up at Wal Greens when I went. I just hate that I'll be out of commission for a couple of days. I do my best to keep going, but sometimes I just can't._

Daryl_: Make sure the kids do their part – you do too much for them. Make Emma step up and do some things – T-Dog will take care of ya._

Beth_: I will. I'm gonna go ahead and get up and see how much I can get done before the Crimson Tide hits – love ya._

Daryl_: GROSS! Love ya too!_

Daryl wished he could be home to take care of Beth. He knew for a fact that she was having a worse and worse time each month. They were going to have to discuss getting to the doctor and having something done. He was just going to have to insist that she take the time to do whatever the doctor advised her to do. While he was thinking about it, he fired off a text to Emma and Gavin.

Daryl: _Hey you two – your mom is not feeling well. She 's probably gonna be okay today, but by tomorrow she might be down for the count – for 3 or 4 days anyway. Same trouble she has every month. Ya'll step it up around the house – keep everything runnin the way she likes it – k? Love ya'll_

Gavin: K – _no problem. Love you dad!_

Emma**: **_Will do. Laundry is starting to pile up around here – I'll take care of that. Hugs to my daddy – I miss you!_

Daryl_: Be good kiddos_

**Wednesday evening: Chicken n dressing casserole, Aunt Patricia's green beans, mashed potatoes**

Beth had not planned on preparing this particular meal tonight, but she figured she better get it done as it was the most labor intensive. She always made her own cornbread for the dressing to put on top of the casserole and the green beans had to cook all day. It was all worth it though. She knew how much this person loved this meal and he did so much for their family and never expected anything in return.

"Okay, everyone. Make sure you fill out your paper with your prediction for tonight's meal on the blank beside "Wednesday" Beth reminded everyone. "Liam, did you have a good day off baby?"

"Yep. Ethan and I cleaned both bunkrooms so you wouldn't have to do that next week when all the company comes."

"Awwww, thanks boys – that will be a huge help. I appreciate that."

"Uhm, Mrs. Beth, you feel okay" asked Jax. He thought she looked absolutely dreadful – she looked as if she could barely hold herself up.

"Yeh, Jax. I'm just tired I guess. I was on the phone late last night with Daryl" she smiled trying to convince everyone that she was okay. In reality, she really was barely able to sit up as she had had several muscle relaxers. "I think I'm just gonna go on up to bed for the night – I'll see ya'll in the morning" Beth said excusing herself.

T-Dog nodded and jerked his head at Jax to tell him he should help Beth upstairs. He knew that Jax had something he wanted to talk to Beth about. If he didn't do it now, he wouldn't get the chance to for several days. "Beth, holler if you need anything. I'll take care of getting the kitchen cleaned up" said T-Dog. "Thank you for supper- it was delicious" he finished and flashed Beth a smile. Beth returned the smile weakly.

Emma caught T-Dog's smile – aha. So, this one was T-Dog's meal as she wrote his name on her Wednesday blank. That money was hers!

Jax walked Beth upstairs and he was glad he did. She was a little unsteady on her feet. He didn't remember her being this disorientated at the marina that day she and Shane were brawling with that boat captain. He walked her to the bed and pulled back the covers for her and noticed a heating pad.

"You need anything before I go back down" asked Jax.

"Yes, Jax I do. Go into my bathroom. There's a prescription bottle on my vanity. Would you bring me one of those pills and a cup of water?"

"Yes mam." He left her and found exactly what she was looking for. He read the label and the strength – damn, he thought. "Here you go" Jax held out the pill and cup.

"Thank you – just make sure to lock up tonight and that everyone behaves. Okay? "

"Don't worry about anything Mrs. Beth. Uhm, I need to run to the garage and pick up something. My bike was delivered today. I thought I would get Gavin to run me over there. Would it be okay if I took Emma for a ride around the island on my bike tonight?"

Beth really wasn't expecting that. Dammit Daryl Dixon! Why do you get to be half way around the world and leave me to make a decision of this magnitude. It must have been her hazy state or the fact that he looked so damn innocent asking her permission to take her baby girl out.

"Oh, Jax, I don't know. She's never ridden on a motorcycle before."

"I'm an excellent driver Mrs. Beth – I've actually ridden bikes longer than I've driven other vehicles. I'll be super careful and make her wear a helmet" Jax was almost pleading.

"Well, you and I both know that you're not gonna _make _Emma do anything. You better hope she's agreeable to wearing a helmet. PLEASE be careful. If something happens to Daryl Dixon's baby girl on my watch neither you nor I will live to tell about it."

"Yes mam."

Jax closed Beth's bedroom door and took a deep breath as he stood with his back against the door. He sent a text to Emma.

Jax:_ Hey_ – _I need to run to the garage. Go with me? I want to show you something._

Emma: _Uhhhh – k, I guess. You're not gonna take me out and drop me somewhere r u?_

Jax: _It's not like I hadn't thought about it ,but no, not tonight anyway. Meet me out front in 10._

Emma: _k – u check with Mom?_

Jax: _thumbs up emoji_

Jax made his way to find Gavin to ask him if he would drop him and Emma at the garage. He hoped Gavin wouldn't try and make a big deal out of anything. This certainly wasn't anything to make any kind of big deal over – he just thought Emma might like to ride a motorcycle. She needed to loosen up a bit – little too high strung. That couldn't be good for anyone.

On the other side of the door Beth was trying to decide if she was going to tell her husband about the most recent turn of events on the phone tonight while he was still in Greece, wait until he hit American soil, or just claim that she was so medicated she didn't know what she was doing if the topic ever came up. She was leaning heavily to the third option. It wasn't long before Beth's eyes were so heavy she didn't really care much about anything but going to sleep, so that's exactly what she did.

Thirty minutes later Gavin pulled into the parking lot at the only garage on the island. Jax had worked here while he was waiting for the Dixon family to get settled and start his duties with them. He still had a set of keys to the garage since he kept in touch with the guys there. They were his closest link to the club in California.

"Gavin, man, come on in. I want to show you something. I've been waiting on my bike to be delivered for months. We had to wait until the club was making a run to this part of the country" Jax said excitedly.

There in the middle of the garage sat Jax's pride and joy – a Harley!

"Shit! Jax – that's freaking awesome, man!" grinned Gavin. "God, I gotta get one of these. What is this exactly?"

"It's a 2003 Harley-Davidson Dyna Super-Glide Sport"

"That's so fuckin cool"

"Forget it dumbass – Dad would never let you get one of these. Can you even ride a bicycle?" Emma was snickering. She had to admit that it was pretty impressive. And look at Jax straddling that bike – dear Lord! She could feel her face heating up and she turned to look out the garage doors to try and compose herself before turning back around.

Jax handed her a helmet. "Here, put this on. I promised your mom you would wear it if she let me take you for a ride."

"Ha – a ride" Gavin was torn up.

" On the bike – a ride on the bike" Jax was stuttering and sputtering. Emma just stood there looking at him as he held out the helmet.

Gavin snorted, "Are you kidding me? You asked mom if you could take Emma ridin? I can't wait till Dad finds out about this."

And with that comment, Emma took the helmet from Jax and put it on. She really didn't know if she even had it on correctly. Jax must have read her mind because he adjusted it for her and told her to hop on. Gavin was still laughing and told them he would see them back at home and was mumbling something about keeping it between the ditches.

Emma was scared to death. Jax asked if she had ever ridden on a motorcycle before. She shook her head no. "Well, you're going to have to hold on darlin. And lean into the curves with me – you'll do fine. You ready?" She shook her head yes and wrapped her arms around his waist. She had never sat this closely to anyone in her entire life – maybe her mom and dad, but that was it - much less have her arms wrapped around them. This was several new experiences all wrapped up into one. Jax turned left out of the garage parking lot and headed for the bridge that would take them across the bay. He knew he had asked permission to take her riding around the island, but he had not specifically said they would stay on the island. He felt Emma's grasp on him tighten when he really opened it up – he smirked. He thought he might have found something that might make the fearless Emma Dixon nervous. He knew that he had finally found something that made him nervous.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 18

Pass the Tissues

T-Dog made his way up to Beth's bedroom first thing Thursday morning. He was going to attempt to talk her into letting him take over the evening meal gig she had going. T-Dog knew she was going to fight him on it – Beth never wanted to appear weak and she hated to think that she was ever being an imposition. T-Dog sat at the foot of her bed while she argued her case. He knew she would pull out all the stops: it was her idea, she needed to finish what she started, and no one could make her homemade macaroni and cheese. She cried and cried. T-Dog knew she was feeling horrible and was always emotional when she got like this. He rubbed her feet through the bedspread and let her cry. On top of having her uterine lining trying to kill her, she was missing Daryl and the worst was yet to come on that front.

When Beth finally quit crying, she and T-Dog discussed the meals that were still left to be prepared. Tonight was going to be Gavin's night – steak, sautéed mushrooms and onions, homemade mac and cheese, and baked potatoes. Beth pleaded with T-Dog and he finally consented to letting her come downstairs to fix the mac and cheese. Friday night was to be Liam's favorite meal and most of it could be ordered from the local diner (chicken strips, chili cheese fries, and bread and butter pickles – weird, right?). Saturday's meal was going to be Jax's request – fish tacos, chips and salsa, and pineapple slaw. T-Dog felt pretty confident that he could pull that off – Jacqui would be back and she would help him. He started a bath for Beth knowing that a long soak would make her feel better and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Thank you Theodore. Thank you for always being here for me" whispered Beth.

"My pleasure Beth – always."

Emma had left explicit instructions for Gavin, Ethan, and Liam to get all of their dirty clothes to the laundry room. She told them she would deal with it when she got in from swim practice that afternoon. Jax had offered to help her with laundry duty since he could really use some instruction on how to do his own laundry. He would be out on his own before long and he didn't want to ruin every stitch of clothing he owned. Emma didn't know if she could stand to spend much time with Jax today. The motorcycle ride last night was incredible. She knew that she was developing a crush on him and that it was just absolutely ridiculous. He was twenty years old and she wasn't quite fourteen yet – absolutely ridiculous! Plus, he was leaving in a couple of months for basic training and she was pretty sure he would have access to all of the women – real women- he would ever want. There was no way he thought of her in any way except as a sister and that was fine. It really was.

Life went on all day long – even with Beth confined to her bed and bathroom. She didn't think life could go on without her tending to everyone, but it did. Emma and Jax made it to and from swim practice, stopping by Juice Bar on the way home. Liam went to work at the Sea Lab on his golf cart. Gavin and Ethan gathered all of the dirty laundry from everyone's bathrooms and bedrooms. T-Dog did some shopping on the island at the farmer's market, bakery, and the general market. He took one of the golf carts as well – and it was a blast. He could definitely get used to island life.

Everyone was in a good mood at dinner that night. Beth had made her way downstairs to eat with her family. She loved steak almost as much as Gavin did and her body was craving iron – she was pretty sure that she had become anemic. She smiled at the irony of her medium rare ribeye sitting in a pool of pink juices .Beth was happy to be here in the dining room and they were all so happy that she had joined them. Emma even hugged her – and Emma doesn't hug. All of her boys gave her pecks on the check, even T-Dog and Jax. Emma had filled Jax in on Beth's delicate situation while they spent the day in the laundry room. He knew she wasn't feeling well, but didn't realize that she had to deal with it on a regular basis. "That sucks" he said as Emma was explaining it to him. "I know, right" replied Emma.

The dinner conversation was light hearted, comical, and entertaining. Emma was making fun of Jax trying to do laundry. She demonstrated how he looked trying to fold a fitted sheet and he was even laughing at himself. Luckily for him, they had a lot of it to do so he had gained valuable experience today. Liam had to share something he had learned at work that day about sharks attacking the fiber optic cables that run across the ocean floor that supply internet access to nations worldwide. That certainly got Ethan's attention. Gavin told him he was full of shit. Liam said he most certainly was not full of shit – it was a for real problem. There was a landing station in Miami that served 42 countries' internet needs. Apparently, it is a real issue and it costs a minimum of ten thousand dollars a day to keep these cables repaired. T-Dog said nothing came as a surprise to him anymore.

"I enjoyed this meal so much tonight Momma, I'm gonna do the dishes" smiled Gavin. Well, dumbass just gave himself away thought Emma as she wrote "Gavin Dipshit Dixon" on her Thursday blank. Yep, she was going shopping when all of this was over.

Gavin and Jax were going to take everyone out for frozen yogurt after the kitchen was cleaned up. Beth and T-Dog were left alone at the table. They both sat there in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Beth cleared her throat.

"Thank you again for taking over the meals for me. "

"You are very welcome."

"I'm gonna head up to bed. Daryl'll be callin soon. Probably be the last time I hear from him for a while" she sighed.

"Yeh, probably so. You know he'll be fine – whatever he's up to next. You know that, right" T-Dog asked.

"Yeh" she said, her voice catching "I know. Night T."

"Good night princess" he said. And it wasn't a smart ass "princess", it was "princess" with the upmost respect.

Beth had been in the bed for an hour or so before she heard his ring tone.

"Hello" she answered just as soon as she could find the phone under the covers.

"Hey babe – how ya feeling" asked Daryl.

"I'm okay. We had steak tonight and it hit the spot. The kids, T-Dog, and Jax have really been taking good care of my today - so that helps. I feel like if I can survive tomorrow I might have this round conquered."

"Elizabeth, you know we're gonna have to do something bout this soon, don't ya?"

"I know. It's just the time never seems right. I know I'm gonna need a hysterectomy. This is Gavin's senior year though and I don't want to be out of commission and miss the important things."

"Baby, this is important. Probably more important than a football game, or a swim meet, or anything else ya can come up with. If ya don't get healthy, none of that other stuff matters"

"I know." And now Beth was crying. Oh God, he couldn't take it. He couldn't stand for her to cry when he was there and could comfort her, but he was half way across the world and felt helpless.

"Beth, baby, please don't cry. It'll be all right – everything will be okay. When I get home, and we make it through this fourth of July thing you got planned, we're going to the doctor. Okay. I'll go with ya – we'll figure out what we need to do to fix this."

"Okay" snorted Beth. She was blowing her nose and now she had a stuffed head from all the crying she had done that day. God, she felt like shit.

"Jacqui should be landing on the island pretty soon" stated Daryl.

Beth knew what that meant – she wouldn't hear from Daryl until he got back from his "assignment". He would leave his personal cell phone in his bags that would be sent back to the island without him. Beth would have no contact with him for days if things went well, longer if there were any glitches.

"I'll be thinking about ya every day. Keep your head up, watch after the kids, I'll see ya when I get to the island. I love ya so much Beth"

"Love you more"

Daryl needed to send a few more texts before he packed the phone away in his bags that were homeward bound.

To Gavin

_Go upstairs and check on your Momma-make sure she's okay. Keep everythin runnin till I get home. Love ya boy._

To Merle

_Beth's not feeling well – same shit she deals with every month. Y'all get on down there as soon as ya can and help her pull this red, white, and blue party off. See ya when I get back – love ya._

To Rick

_I'll holler at ya when I get back home – love ya brother._

_To Jax_

_Don't make me have to kill ya when I get back._


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own nor did I create any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 19

Cut That Shit Out

Beth had probably taken one too many muscle relaxers the day before. Jax and the Dixon kids sat around the fire pit talking late into the night. T-Dog and Jacqui had been snuggled up since she got home during the wee hours of the morning. It was ten o'clock already and no one, except Liam who had gone to work, was up yet. As Daryl Dixon would say –y'all burnin daylight! People began to stir around 11:00 or so. T-Dog was the first in an upright position and he decided he would start a light lunch. By the time he got everyone else roused it would be way too late for breakfast.

Beth vaguely remembered someone coming into her room at some point and placing their cool hand on her check and giving her forehead a quick peck. She looked in the mirror and realized that it must have been Jacqui because she had lipstick as evidence on her forehead. Beth started a bath so she could soak and clean herself up from the night before – each morning during her cycle she looked as if she had been involved in some sort of bloody battle. It was absolutely disgusting and she was sick of it. Beth made sure to add the bubble bath that Daryl liked so much before stripping out of her once presentable night gown. She didn't know if she would launder it or just throw it out – she figured she would try to launder it first along with all the bed clothes – Emma would help her. That was one remarkable thing about Emma. As stubborn and mean spirited as that girl could be, she was so loving and caring when Beth was having a hard time with her cycle.

"Beth. You up hon" asked Jacqui as she peered into the bedroom.

"Yeh, Jac. I'm soakin. Come on in" Beth replied.

Jacqui came in and sat on the toilet. The two women had become very close over the years and neither seemed to mind that one person in the room was completely naked.

"I came in to check on you this morning when I got home. Girl, you were out like a light" laughed Jacqui.

"Yeh, may have overdone it on the pain pills yesterday. I feel a little hungover, plus I cried all day yesterday. That always gives me a headache. How was Greece" asked Beth.

"Oh, Beth it was beautiful. The food was amazing. You know your man knows how to take good care of his travel companions."

"He certainly does. As happy as I am to see ya Jac, I sure wish you had brought my man back with ya" said Beth.

"I know baby, I know. Hopefully his other business won't take him long. I didn't bring Daryl back, but I did bring a package from him. I'll put it on your bedside table, okay" said Jacqui.

Beth sniffed, " Okay" perking up a bit she asked "Is it bigger or smaller than a bread box?"

Jacqui laughed and just shook her head. "You need help getting out of the tub" asked Jacqui.

"No, I'm gonna stay in a little longer. Thank you though. I'll be down in a little bit – love ya Jac"

"Love you too"

Beth pulled herself out of the bubbles and rinsed with the sprayer, dried herself off with a big fluffy towel, and looked for a pair of her period panties and something soft and loose to wear. Yuck! She hated wearing her period panties and feeling like a big hippo. Emma must have slipped in while she was in the tub and changed the sheets on her bed. Beth was sure grateful. She was worn out just from getting dressed and decided to lie down for a bit. Beth spied the package on her bedside table – a rectangular box. The paper was glossy and hot pink and it was wrapped with a wide turquois satin ribbon. It was a beautiful package. The attached card had "My beautiful Beth" written on the outside of the envelope – it was Daryl's slanted cursive. Beth opened the card with trembling hands. The card was white on white embossed with a wildflower.

_Beth – I love you so very much. You are what keeps me going in this crazy thing we call life. I could never thank you enough for everything you've given me – our four amazing children, an amazing home to always come home to, and the faith you have in me to provide for you and our family. You are my honeysuckle, and I will forever be your honeybee. Much love – Daryl_

She opened the package and inside it she found a leather and pearl necklace, much like the ones he had bought her from a beach in Florida, but this one featured a coin. The coin appeared to be very old with Greek writing embossed onto it. In the middle of the coin was a honeybee. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry – she had never seen anything like it. A smaller card was inside the box with the necklace. It explained how old the coin was and that it was from Ephesus. Leave it to Daryl to make her cry from halfway around the world. The tears flowed freely now, and again she cried herself to sleep. Within minutes, Beth was snoring to beat the band. Her mouth was open and a puddle of drool was starting to form on her pillow. All the while, clutched in her hand was the box with the necklace in it. If she had felt better, she would have been embarrassed. But she didn't, so she wasn't.

Downstairs people were starting to come to life. Emma took her lunch on the deck and sat by the pool – she was going to try and get a little bit of sun today. Jax, Gavin, and Ethan were going out on the jet skis after they had their lunch. T-Dog and Jacqui were just going to enjoy spending the day together. They were going to meet with Beth when she came down and discuss last minute preparations for the upcoming holiday week. Merle had called and he, Carol, and Sophia were nearly there to help out as well.

Merle and his crew had arrived and Beth had still not made her way downstairs. Jacqui had been up once just to make sure she was still breathing. Merle said just to give him five minutes and he'd get her lazy ass up out of the bed. Sophia looked mortified and Carol shot him a warning glance, but everyone really knew that he wouldn't hurt Beth Dixon's feeling for anything in the world. He stomped upstairs yelling.

"Beth! Beth Dixon! Get your ass up out of that bed right now!" yelled Merle. He burst through her bedroom door (without knocking, mind you). "I said git your ass up!" Beth rolled over – she was still a little dazed and confused with drool running down the side of her face still clutching her gift from overseas. "Jesus Christ, girl. You look like you've been on a three day bender. I don't reckon I've ever been as hungover as you look right now."

"Shut the fuck up Merle" yelled Beth. He crossed over to the bed and grabbed Beth by the shoulders and pulled her into a great big bear hug. And again with the tears, but this time she was sobbing. She was gasping for air and clawing at Merle's back. Merle just continued to hold onto her tight. "Shhhhh, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay Beth. Ole Merle's here – I'm gonna be here till baby brother gets back. "

"What if it's not okay Merle? What if this is the time he doesn't come back? I can't make it in this world without him – I just can't" she was screaming at this point. He hated to have to slap the shit out of her, but if she didn't stop that damn screaming he just might.

"Dammit, girl, you stop this shit right now. Do ya hear me? First off, he will make it back. And if he don't, which he will, you will go on. You won't have no choice but to go on. Do ya hear me?" She didn't answer him.

" Beth, do ya hear me" he asked her again, this time he pulled away from her so he could get her to look at him. She shook her head yes.

"What the hell does that mean" he asked.

"I hear ya" she choked out.

"Good. Now get ya fuckin ass up out of this bed. Splash ya face with some water – ya look like shit. I came down here to help ya get this party goin and we got a lot to do – so get ya shit together."

"Allright. I'll be right down" she mumbled.

"Don't make me have to come back up them damned steps to get ya neither."

"I love you Merle."

"Cut that shit out."

Beth did make her way downstairs and she still looked like shit, but she was dressed, wearing her newest piece of pearl jewelry, and ready to spend time with her family. Merle went out to talk to his niece and see what kind of trouble she'd been into since he had seen her last – they were two peas in a pod, that was for sure. Beth, Carol, T-Dog, Jacquie, and Sophia finalized plans for the upcoming week. Jax and the boys had come in from playing in the water and T-Dog sent them to the diner to pick up the night's meal while Beth explained the rules of the "last meal game" to them to see if they wanted in on the action. Merle said it was the stupidest thing he ever heard of but he was the first one to ask for a playing slip to so that he fill in his predictions. He wasn't fooling anyone. Emma kind of felt bad for him and just wanted to tell him to forget because she had it all in the bag.

The boys returned with supper and it was a full house in the dining room that night – the only empty chair being at the head of the table. Beth sat in her usual spot to the right of the empty chair and sipped on her Cherry coke – ahhhh, that hit the spot. Only thing that would make it better would be some Maker's Mark. Maybe tomorrow night, she was going to have a couple of muscle relaxers with supper and sleep it off overnight. She was pretty sure that tomorrow she would be back to her usual self.

Everyone filled out their answer sheets for the night. Jax just looked super confused at the meal tonight. Who in the hell would want chicken strips, chili fries, and bread and butter pickles at the end of the world. Emma knew exactly who would – someone who was too damn lazy to use utensils, that's who. That description fit one person in this household – Ethan Dixon. All of those were foods you could eat while playing video games – what a fucking dork!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 20

"Mornin Momma" Emma poked her head into Beth's bedroom "How ya feelin this morning?" For some reason Emma's accent was a little more southern when she was talking to her momma.

"Much better baby – thank you" replied Beth. There really weren't a lot of lovey dovey moments with Emma because that's just not who she was. "I think I'm in a whole lot better shape than I was yesterday. I just may live after all" giggled Beth.

"Well, that's good to know. I'd hate to have to break it to Dad that I let you bleed to death while he was gone" Emma said with a stone sober face. Beth just couldn't understand how she could say stuff like that without cracking a smile. Well, when she stopped to think about it she knew exactly how she was able to do it – she was his father's daughter.

"Ya think you're almost done bleedin like a stuck pig" asked Emma.

"I think the worst is over, if that's what you're askin" huffed Beth.

"Good, go get a bath and I'll change your bedsheets one more time. You're wearing me the fuck out!"

"Emma Lee Dixon! Watch your mouth!"

"What? I'm kiddin!"

Life was getting back to normal at the beach house – whatever normal was. Beth was back among the living and she had joined Carol and Jacqui in preparations for the upcoming week. Sophia and T-Dog had made the trip across the bridge to begin all of the shopping that would need to be done. Jax, Gavin, and Liam had been assigned to all of the outside tasks. Even Ethan had been given a job – he was responsible for putting together the playlist for the big Fourth of July celebration. That left the most important job to the two most important people –they thought they were anyway. Merle and Emma had put themselves in charge of getting the fireworks – and not just your run of the mill fireworks that you could buy from the church youth group selling underneath a tent on the side of the road. No, these two were meeting up with one of Merle's "contacts" in a back alley in the city. They really were the only two cut out for this assignment – Merle was intimidating as all get out and Emma was a top notch negotiator with a poker face no one could read. But before they met up with "Hugo", they stopped by an outdoor shooting range Merle had come across. Merle spent most of the day with his favorite niece sharing tips and tricks of the trade – he loved watching her shoot. She was damn good and thought that she just may be almost as good as her daddy with a sniper rifle. After the cargo had been loaded onto Merle's truck under the cover of darkness, Merle and Emma made their way back across the bridge feeling very impressed with all the hard work that had done that day.

Merle and Emma were so late getting back home that when they sat down to dinner, it was just the two of them. Everyone else had already eaten at a decent hour. Beth made sure to save them a plate though. Merle raised his eyebrow at his plate. "What the fuck is this shit" he snorted. This was the fish tacos, chips and salsa, and pineapple slaw night. Emma responded with a snort of her own – she really was a little Daryl. It was just like Merle was sitting there with his little brother .Emma didn't react verbally but she knew whose meal this was. Only a hippie from the west coast would want pineapple slaw with a taco made out of fucking fish. She wrote "Pretty Boy" on the Saturday blank on her answer sheet as she was mentally spending that hundred dollars. They were both so hungry though they ate every bit that Beth had saved for them and neither were about to admit that it was actually VERY good – different.

When the sun rose the next morning about half of the people in the Dixon household were up getting ready for the early morning service at the church downtown. If Beth and T-Dog turned heads last week, well they were going to turn the place upside down today. Those that opted to stay home were preparing for a day out on the boat – Merle had assured everyone that Daryl would be okay with him navigating the _Beth Ann_. "After all, I taught baby brother everythin he knows" drawled Merle. Everyone just kind of groaned at that statement. Early church would be dismissed by 9:45 so that would give them plenty of time to spend out on the water. Talk about a motley crew boarding the boat that warm Sunday in late June – they looked sort of like a dysfunctional version of the passengers on the SS Minnow. They spent their day fishing, jet skiing, and sunning. Most of all, they just enjoyed being together and it helped one day of waiting on Daryl to return pass by a little more quickly. The sun was already setting when they returned to the marina and the local diner had long been closed. Beth and Carol decided that they had plenty of sandwich fixins and chips at the house for a light supper. Some of them were even too tired to eat – they just wanted to shower and go to bed.

The week went on without any major brawls –just the occasional bickering between Merle and Beth. He would threaten her every now and then and say things like "my brother has spoiled you", "we gonna have to tuffen you up girlie", and "ya didn't break a nail did ya". Towards the end of the week she had put up with all of Merle Maynard Dixon's mouth she could take. "Somebody needs to take you down a notch or two, Merle Dixon! I guess if Carol's not gonna step up and do it I will" shouted Beth. No one batted an eye. Jax couldn't get over how these people screamed at each other all the time. He wasn't offended, quite the opposite. It was entertaining and refreshing that no one held anything back. You knew where you stood with everyone – nothing backhanded or secretive involved.

The Rhee clan arrived early Monday morning. Beth and Maggie were so excited to see each other. They hadn't had a chance to spend much time together for way too long. Lori and Judith rode down with Otis and Patricia on Thursday afternoon. Otis drove them down because he said that Lori was a "piss poor" driver and he didn't want them driving all that way alone. Everyone that was coming for the fourth was there – except for Daryl. Beth had managed to survive day to day telling herself that she was one day closer to having her man back.

It was Thursday evening when there was a knock at the front door. Everyone was somewhat scattered throughout the house. The takeout pizza had been served in the dining room, but everyone had gone different directions tonight to eat their supper. Merle screamed from the family room, " Beth, go get the door! Somebody's at the door!"

Beth screamed back at him, "Take your lazy ass to get the door Merle – I'm in the middle of something here." Beth and the rest of the ladies were actually sampling cocktails that she was considering for the party on Saturday. They had sampled several different types with Beth finishing everyone's sample if they didn't care for it. She was getting pretty mouthy and loud.

More knocks at the door – this time louder and more persistent. "Beth, I ain't kiddin – get the door" yelled Merle.

"I said I'm busy. Take your old broken down ass to the door and see who it is" shouted Beth.

Jax had taken the squabbling pretty well, but the out and out shouting match was a little too much for him. He started to make his way to the front door.

"Sit your ass down boy" said Merle. Merle wasn't angry at Jax, he just really wanted him to sit down. He intended for Beth to answer the door.

"Beth – go get the fuckin door!"

Beth huffed, slammed her glass down onto the kitchen counter and stomped to the front door. Yes, she was quite the delicate flower. Maggie was egging her on and hooting and hollering – they'd already embarrassed Glen so badly he had gone out to sit on the deck. Beth opened up the front door and she just wasn't quite prepared for what she saw standing there. Standing on her front door step were Abraham Ford and Morgan Jones. They both looked pretty banged up – covered with bruises and sporting butterfly closures on their faces.

"What the hell are ya'll doin here" she asked. She didn't mean to be rude, but Beth was so surprised it came out that way. "Ya'll come on in – we were just havin some drinks."

"Yeh, that never gets ya in trouble, does it Beth" quipped Abe. Beth took a deep breathe because, deep down, she knew he was right.

"Actually, we aren't here for drinks Beth" stated Morgan sounding very official.

Oh God thought Beth. It's happened. Daryl isn't coming back to her. Daryl isn't coming back and these two knuckleheads have come to inform her. It wouldn't be an official notification because of the nature of Daryl's missions – the room started to spin and she was having trouble breathing. Abe reached out to steady Beth realizing what this must look like to her. "Here" he said "we have something for you". In his hand he held a jar that contained a thick amber colored substance. Was that tequila? Abraham of all people knew that Beth wasn't allowed to drink tequila unless Daryl was there to supervise (she experienced a brief flashback to a burning shack of a house in PCB).

"What is that?" Beth asked. She took the jar from Abe and upon realizing it was a jar of honey. Weird – why would Abe and Morgan bring a jar of honey to her. A smile broke out on her face. Her worried and fretful expression went to one of relief instantly.

Morgan spoke up then, "We need you to quickly pack a bag and come with us."

Merle stepped into the foyer in addition to everyone else that had gathered there. "No need for her to pack a bag. Carol already did it – get her the hell out of here. She's driving me insane."

Beth handed the jar of honey to Merle and said "Here sweet cheeks – do something with this, will ya".

"Gladly iffin it will get ya the fuck outa here" he replied. Beth turned to look at Maggie and Carol grinning all over herself. She let out a little squeal and walked out of the house with the two guys in black that looked like they had been in a bar fight.

Beth didn't know where they were taking her, she didn't really care where they were taking her. She did know, however, who she was on her way to see.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 21

Late Night Rendezvous

Merle had never been so happy to have gotten rid of someone in his life as he was to get rid of Beth – not even one night stands from his former life that tried to overstay their welcome. Beth had been a nervous wreck all week and in order to keep from taking it out on all of those around her, she directed it all towards Merle. Merle was just as nervous as she was about Daryl's safety – so back and forth it went between the two of them, tit for tat. They bickered and argued with each other easily clearing a room as they entered it. It wasn't like Merle couldn't take it because he was a tough son of a gun. But damn, every man had his limits and Beth had come dangerously close to exceeding those limits. Carol had to dissuade Merle from wringing her neck on more than one occasion over the course of the week. He gladly handed the overnight bag that Carol had packed for Beth over to Abe and wished him a fuck load of luck.

Abe didn't miss the fact that Merle had her bag packed and ready to go and the way he shoved the bag into his hand. Abe just smirked and thought to himself _yep, this little hellcat hasn't calmed down one bit since my first run-in with her_. Over the years, he, Daryl, and Morgan had been involved in numerous missions and therefore had become very close. He was amazed at Daryl's ability to keep Beth's wild nature somewhat contained, but he was equally impressed at the hold Beth had on Daryl. They truly exemplified the term soulmates. Abe was still looking for his soulmate – surely she was out there somewhere. He shook those thoughts from his head as he put Beth's bag into the back of the black SUV that he and Morgan were using to escort Beth to meet up with Daryl. How he ever got roped into this mess he would never understand.

Morgan tried to wipe the grin from his face because Beth was about to implode from excitement. They hadn't actually voiced the words "we're taking you to Daryl". Whatever secret message that jar of honey held must have been pretty obvious to her. Morgan could only imagine what these crazy ass white people did behind closed doors. Out of all the Dixon clan he had ever come into contact, Merle was what Morgan considered to be the most normal – now that was saying something. "Buckle up Beth" said Morgan "I'd hate for this part of the mission to be flawed in any way. I want to get the package safely delivered to the drop spot."

Beth rolled her eyes at Morgan's use of covert jargon – what a nerd she thought. Instead she replied, "Sir, yes sir."

Abe snorted. Yeh, she was something else.

"Where are we going" asked Beth.

"Don't worry about it. You'll know it when we get there – maybe you should close your eyes and rest a bit" answered Abe.

"I don't want to rest" Beth really hated being talked down to like she was a child. Maybe it was the all the booze she had sampled that evening instead of eating supper that caused her to make the next statement. "So, Abe, do you ever think about what might've happened if Daryl hadn't kicked your ass that night in Panama City?"

Morgan nearly choked on his soft drink. Abe sucked in a deep breathe, "Mother Dick, Beth! You beat anything I've ever seen – you'll say just about anything."

"What? Every time you show up at a family function everyone's thinkin it – but, no one has the guts to say it" Beth stated matter-of-factly.

"Damn, Beth. Shut up. We'll be at our destination within the hour – just have to cross the bridge over into the city."

"You didn't answer the question."

Morgan was extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know the whole PCB story – he'd only heard bits and pieces. From what he could piece together, it had been a hell of a trip. Underage drinking, arson, Beth losing her V card, Daryl and Beth getting engaged, and ALL of them destroying and getting kicked out of a bar were just a few of the snippets he had heard over the years. The best stories he heard at these Dixon family things usually started with "You member that time in Panama City?" or "You owe me man. I covered for your ass down at PCB" – that one usually came out of Shane's mouth- he liked to keep score. _Crazy ass white people_ thought Morgan. Morgan heard Abe mumble so low that surely he was the only one to hear it ,"Every day-every, fuckin day."

Morgan looked over from the passenger seat to see Abe rubbing his moustache deep in thought as he drove across the bridge that would lead them to their destination. Abe felt Morgan staring at him. "What" asked Abe defensively.

"Nothing – I didn't say anything man" came Morgan's reply.

"Yeh, whatever. Text Daryl. Tell him T minus 30" said Abe.

Morgan did as Abe asked and decided not to say anything else for a while. He heard snoring coming from the back seat as Abe looked into the rearview mirror to check on their passenger. Morgan couldn't help but notice that there was a hint of sadness in Abe's eyes. _Damn! Ain't this a cluster fuck_ thought Morgan.

Close to a half-hour later they arrived at the hotel. It was located on the bay and the _Beth Anne_ was docked at the hotel's marina – Morgan and Abe had taken care of getting the boat there earlier. Daryl's plans were for him and Beth to spend the night at the hotel, then spend the next day and night on their boat before joining everyone at the house for the fourth of July celebration. He really owed Abe and Morgan for helping to pull this off – and Merle for keeping Beth somewhat under control while he was gone. Daryl, Abe, and Morgan had been to hell and back over the last week. If Beth thought Abe and Morgan looked rough, she hadn't seen anything yet.

Abe turned into the hotel parking lot and pulled up to the awning covered unloading zone.

"Beth. Hey, sweetheart, we're here. Wake up" said Abe. Again, Morgan just looked at him. Hearing Abe use that term of endearment towards Beth concerned him a bit. Was that a southern thing sweetheart, or was it I want you to be mine sweetheart? He needed to be careful, surely to goodness Abe was smarter than that.

"What" asked Beth as she was wiping drool from her cheek.

"I'll take her up. That way you can stay in the vehicle and not have to park – I'll be right back" offered Morgan. He didn't think Abe needed to be the one to escort Beth to Daryl's door. He also wasn't sure how to process this new piece of knowledge he had about the Beth/Daryl/Abe dynamic – very unsettling, indeed.

Abe nodded at Morgan, but retrieved Beth's bag from the back of the vehicle and handed it over to Morgan. He kissed Beth on the cheek. "Good to see ya again Beth" he said.

"Thanks. You too Abe. Ya'll stickin around for the fourth aren't ya" asked Beth.

"Yeh. We wouldn't miss it for the world. We're actually gonna stay in the bunk room back at your place. See ya in a couple a days."

And with that Morgan walked Beth into the lobby of the hotel, boarded the elevator, and traveled to the top floor.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 22

The Playlist

Morgan and Beth both looked straight ahead while riding up on the elevator.

"I could have made it up here by myself ya know" Beth finally spoke up.

"I know" replied Morgan. Uhm, Beth"

"Yes" asked Beth as she looked to Morgan with those big blue peepers of hers.

"Uhm, Daryl's in a lot worse shape than Abe and I are. The mission itself went off without a hitch –not much of one, anyway. Our exit turned a little messy. Daryl's got a lot of bruised ribs – nothing's broken. We've all been checked out by medical, but Daryl is really sore and beat up."

"Okay" Beth continued to look at Morgan. They were off the elevator at this point and standing in the hallway.

"You know Daryl. He's not going to tell you that he's hurt – but, he's hurting, bad. Bad enough that he's slightly medicated right now – and you know he's not a fan of medicating like most of the other Dixons are."

Beth wondered just who that comment was directed to. Hmm. Probably Merle – hahaha! Morgan needed to say more, but something was holding him back from doing so. Was he blushing? Beth couldn't tell for sure, but she was pretty sure that he was blushing.

"I don't know how else to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it, Daryl would kill me if he knew I was bringing this up. Oh God, can you take it easy on him tonight? Shit! He's really, really not able to, uh, perform tonight. Can you take it easy on him for a couple of days?" There - he said it – how absolutely mortifying. Maybe he should have let Abe take care of getting her upstairs after all.

"Oh" was all Beth could say. And there she was at the door of Daryl's room. Morgan turned to leave without saying another word. Beth knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling and cursing. Lots of shuffling, slow and labored shuffling. The door slowly opened up and there he was – wearing sleep pants and nothing else. His entire torso was wrapped, but the skin she could see was bruised and covered in scratches. One black eye and several cuts covered his face. His hands were covered with abrasions and he had a couple of fingernails that looked like they had been ripped off.

"Oh my God Daryl! Are you okay?" She wanted to grab him. She wanted to hug him and never let him go again. Instead she gingerly reached out to him and he grabbed her in an embrace. He was never letting her go – ever! Beth cried, openly weeping. Daryl was a little less obvious, but he had tears streaming down his face as well. Beth helped him to the bed and tucked him back in. She crawled in beside him and carefully wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his mostly bare chest. Daryl sighed and breathed in deeply. Mmmmmmmmm, honeysuckle.

"Hey babe" whispered Daryl.

"Yes?"

"Check your bag. Ethan was gonna download a playlist for me on my ipod – go get it. There's a docking station on the dresser."

"Okay – what'd you have him download? Somethin good I hope."

"Oh yeh. I gave him a list 'fore I left –figured he had plenty of time on his hands – little shit. I tried to think of songs that meant something to us. Ya know songs that when ya hear em come on the radio or whatever that shit is ya listen to-

"Pandora" Beth interrupted.

"Yeh, Pandora. Anyway, when those songs come on it makes me think of us – our journey together. It's been one hell of a ride" said Daryl.

"Yes it has Mr. Dixon, yes it has" Beth agreed. As she was scrolling through the options she asked "What's the name of the playlist – do ya know?"

"Bethyl" he said.

Beth located the playlist "Bethyl" from the ipod screen and hit play. "Ya want it on shuffle or naw?"

"Don't matter. Now get back over here" Daryl growled.

Beth giggled and skipped back over to the bed. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and talking while they listened to their playlist. Beth caught him up on all of the Dixon happenings since he'd been out of town. Well most of them – not the whole Emma and Jax motorcycle ride thing. They would have to stop when a new song started and reflect on that particular song – it was the best reunion she could have imagined. There would be plenty of time to welcome him home properly so to speak. This time together, just the two of them was priceless.

Bethyl Playlist

Dream a Little Dream by Louis Armstrong

Georgia on My Mind by Ray Charles

Honeybee by Blake Shelton

Kentucky Rain by Elvis

Country Girl by Luke Bryan

Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right by Billy Currington

Remember When by Alan Jackson

Give it All We Got Tonight by George Strait

Blue Jeans and a Rosary by Kid Rock

Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi

If Tomorrow Never Comes by Garth Brooks

Howlin' For You by The Black Keys

Burning Love by Elvis

Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd

More Than a Feeling by Boston

Yes, it was an eclectic mix of songs and artists, but that pretty much summed up their entire relationship. They were the most unusual couple anyone ever could have imagined hooking up – but they worked together and it was amazing. Their relationship usually left most people just shaking their heads and wondering "how the fuck did that ever happen?".

"Ya cut your hair" Daryl stated, half way in the form of a question "What made ya do that?"

"You're not upset are ya? Emma and I spent a day at the spa this week together – I needed a little pampering after I finished up, well you know, the great plague. And Emma was ready for her first bikini wax, so"

"Wait, what? Oh, God, nevermind, I don't want to know about that shit. A bikini wax – is that what I think it is" questioned Daryl with a pained expression on his face. The pain wasn't coming from his rib cage either, it was from the very thought of his baby girl reaching the age of starting to become concerned about that kind of shit.

"Yes, it is what you think. Daryl, she can't keep shaving that area day in and day out. She's in a swim suit on a daily basis – around swimmers of both genders- and ya can't go around with- stuff- hanging out everywhere" Beth went on to explain.

"Stop! That's enough! No need to go on any further – don't want to know what she has to do in that department – I trust ya can take care of that" he sputtered.

"Anyway, I got waxed as well, in case you're interested" Beth smiled and Daryl broke out in a shit eating grin. "We both had massages, hair cuts, highlights, pedis and manis. You name it – we did it. I'm not sure if ya are aware or not, but Emma is not the most girly girl around – I sometimes wonder if she's really mine. So, any chance I get to pamper her at the spa I'm taking full advantage of it."

"So, how did ya ever talk her into going to the spa anyway" asked Daryl.

"Hmmm, not sure. She actually brought it up – said she needed a hair trim,was thinking about a few highlights. I don't know it just kind of came out of the blue. I just thought she was trying to pamper her momma."

"Hmmmmm" mumbled Daryl.

"I didn't get a lot cut off – there's still enough there for ya to grab a hold of" Beth whispered.

"That's good to know" smirked Daryl. "It looks good, it's just the shortest I've ever seen it."

As the music continued to play Daryl and Beth eventually drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 23

Happy Fourth!

They woke the next morning as the sun was rising over the bay – the view from their hotel balcony was to die for. Daryl had requested that breakfast be sent up to their room – it couldn't touch a breakfast made by T-Dog or Beth, but it would do. Daryl sipped his black coffee while Beth was working on her second Chery coke. It took quite a bit of caffeine to get her going in the morning.

"Wonder what's going on back at the house" asked Beth.

"Lazy asses are all probably still piled up in the bed" grumbled Daryl.

"Merle's probably up – he's an early riser. I need to text him and tell him to make sure the boys get all the tables and chairs put up on the deck today. Carol has everything inside under control, I'm sure. "

"Beth, leave that man alone. I'm surprised y'all didn't kill each other while I was gone. I hear it was kinda touch and go there for a while " Daryl said laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about Daryl Dixon. Merle and I work together amazingly well" Beth retorted.

Daryl nearly did a spit take with his coffee. "Okay – whatever. I thought after we got dressed and checked out we could take the boat out for the day, maybe spend the night out on the boat in one of the little coves around the island. Whattya think about that idea?"

"Now that sounds like a plan" smiled Beth.

There was a knock at the door and since Beth was still moving faster than Daryl she got up to answer it. A hotel employee was standing there with a package for Daryl. Beth signed for it and returned to the balcony. "This came for ya – it's not a bomb or anythin , is it?"

Daryl took the package. It was one of those manila envelopes with the bubble wrap lining on the inside of it. He opened it and peered inside of the envelope. "Nah, it's my cell phone. I sent it to this address when I left Greece." He turned his phone on to see that Merle had been blowing his phone up all morning long. "What the hell does he want?" Daryl growled "Can he not handle anything on his own?" Daryl figured he would go ahead and call him back and see what the hell he wanted – get it over with, because when he and Beth got out on the water today he was turning his phone back off.

"Whattya want Merle?" Daryl listened to Merle. Beth could hear cussing and swear words from the other end of the line. She just rolled her eyes and finished chewing on her bagel.

"Oh really" asked Daryl while he raised an eyebrow at his wife. "She won't leave ya alone, huh?" Daryl listened some more and broke out into a grin every now and again. Beth was getting a little antsy. She was pretty sure that Merle was ratting her out. "And, what would ya like me to do about it brother? Mmmmmhmmmm. Well, I'll see if I can't take care of it – just go about ya business. She won't bother ya anymore today – or tonight. We'll see y'all sometime in the morning. Mmmmhmmm –bye." Daryl powered the phone off. He just stared at his lovely wife from across the table like he was trying to figure her out. Of course, he had given up on that a long time ago.

"What?" asked Beth. "What's his problem now?"

"Bring me ya phone Beth."

"What?" sputtered Beth. "What do ya want my phone for?"

"Just bring it here. Merle said he's being cyber bullied" Daryl was trying not to crack up. "Said he can't get everything done you left him to do cause ya won't leave him long enough to do it."

Beth just stared into Daryl's eyes – blue on blue. "Go on, go get me ya phone. And don't go deleting anything on the way back over with it!"

Beth stomped off to the bedside table to retrieve her phone to surrender to the boss man – yep, Daryl had been back on the scene less than twelve hours and she had already had to relinquish control. _Dammit Merle – you're such a fuckin crybaby_ she thought. Daryl checked the messages that she had sent to Merle since she had arrived at the hotel last night – he didn't know how the poor man had even gotten any sleep. Then he checked her phone log – the phone calls she made to Merle alone were enough to push a reasonable person over the edge, much less Merle Dixon. Fighting the urge to just out and out laugh his ass off he put on a stern face.

"Beth, Merle can handle anything that needs to be done at the house. He's got T-Dog, Glenn, Jax, and Gavin. They can handle anything, planned or unplanned. Leave him alone and worry about your injured and hurting husband." With that last statement, he attempted to put the puppy dog face on.

"Okay – I'm sorry. He's just such a baby – and I want everything to be perfect" she said trying to defend her actions.

"Beth – nothin has ever been perfect and it doesn't haveta be perfect. It wouldn't be a Dixon holiday if thangs were perfect. Having ya here with me right now is perfect and that's all I want right now – is you right here with me right now. " Daryl pulled her in for a kiss. "Ya want me ta run ya a bath?"

"Yes, please" she smiled that 1000 watt smile of hers that she reserved for only him.

Daryl slid her phone back to her. "Tell him ya sorry and then turn ya phone off until we get home."

Beth: _I'm sorry ya can't take my advice like a man and do what needs to be done._

Merle: _If ya don't leave me the fuck alone I'm gonna kick your ass in the morning and baby brother or JC himself won't be able to help ya!_

Daryl came back from the bathroom and picked up Beth's phone to read her "apology text". "Beth, apologize appropriately. Damn, it's a wonder he doesn't kill ya while I'm away."

Beth: _I'm sorry for being hateful to you Merle – forgive me? Angel emoji Thank you for always taking care of me when Daryl is gone – I love you!_

Merle: _Love ya too – see ya in the morning._

As Beth soaked in that big tub full of heavenly scented bubbles,Daryl came into the bathroom and turned the shower on. "Ya gonna need some help Babe" asked Beth.

"Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead" Daryl answered. "Not sure if I can even get this binding removed or not."

"Here, let me rinse off and I'll get in the shower with ya and help ya."

"Oh my God, Beth. How's that gonna help? Pretty sure as much as I would enjoy that , it's not gonna help me any."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that hot stuff" she grinned mischievously. She got out of the bath and gently removed the binding around his torso while he gritted his teeth. "Ya need to take something for the pain? Help ya enjoy the day better" said Beth.

"Yeh, I've got some pain pills in my shaving kit. Bring me two of em if you don't mind" he said as he stepped into the shower. Beth retrieved the meds and stepped into the shower with Daryl. He took the pills and she began to wash his hair, shoulders, back, and worked her way down. Before Daryl knew what was going on, Beth was on her knees.

"Beth, whatta are ya doin? Oh Shit!"

"If ya have to ask, you've been gone way too long, big boy. Just relax and let me make ya feel better. Kay?"

"Oh my God" was all he managed to say "Fuck, Beth. I missed ya so much, ahhhhh, oh my God."

Beth smiled, secretly impressed with herself. It had been a while since she'd hit her knees in the shower. She still had it apparently because there were no complaints from Daryl as she was drying him off and re wrapping his ribs. They dressed and packed up what few things they had with them. While they were checking out, the hotel staff delivered their bags to the _Beth Anne_ that was docked there on the hotel property.

Daryl and Beth had an amazing time out on the water. They stopped at an island grill for lunch and continued making their way around the island in search of a cove where they could anchor for the night. Time seemed to stand still while they were out there in the middle of the Gulf. Meanwhile, back at the house things were hopping. Merle was so relieved that Beth was finally occupied enough to leave him alone that he was getting shit done. Emma and Jax were completing their morning swim that had become customary for them to do on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings. They had their swim music blasting through the outdoor speakers – it was a combo of classic rock and gangster rap. _What the hell are they listening to_ thought Merle. _And what's their fuckin deal anyway? I'm gonna have to talk ta baby brother about those two – something ain't right about tha shit right there. He's too fuckin old for her._ Merle was now aware that Jax had been taking Emma into the city on the back of his bike for her evening juice – every evening. He wondered if Daryl knew about that. He would put that on his list of shit to take up with him after the holidays. These damn holidays wore him out.

Daryl and Beth arrived at the house around ten o'clock on Saturday morning. Everyone was up and about. The house was festively decorated in red, white, and blue bunting. The tables and chairs were placed perfectly on the back deck. T-Dog and Glenn were manning the grill already. American flags had replaced the pirate flags along the back of the house. Everything was as it should be. All of the Dixon Family that were celebrating the fourth with them were here and life was good. They spent the day playing in the surf, building sandcastles, and eating and drinking. As the sky began to darken Merle and Emma began to get as excited as small children on Christmas Eve waiting for Santa to arrive. Everyone took their places on the deck. The air had cooled significantly since the sun had gone down, so Beth passed out jackets and sweatshirts to those that needed it. Merle, Jax,Gavin, and Emma made their way to where they had set up the fireworks. Jax and Gavin were going to do the actual lighting of the fuses. Daryl would shit if his baby girl got hurt in any way.

Beth and Daryl snuggled under a blanket as the fireworks began to explode in the sky. There were lots of ooohs and ahhhhs from everyone-Merle and Emma had done a fantastic job with the fireworks display. It had been a fun filled day and the sleepyheads in the crowd were going to turn in for the night. Merle and Carol, Daryl and Beth, Otis and Patricia, and T-Dog fell into that category. The younger kids had hit the hay long ago. The rest of the crew stayed up into the wee hours of the morning. Maggie and Glenn were matching Jax and Abe shot for shot while Lori and Jacqui enjoyed the last little bit of wine – out of each opened bottle! Morgan and Gavin supervised to make sure no one wandered into the pool or ocean.

Daryl was ready to cuddle up with his baby in his own bed – he had missed being wrapped up in her. As Daryl made his way to the bed he looked at his wife whose eyes were already closed – her beautiful blond hair was fanned out on the pillow. God he was so glad to be home – in one piece. He wasn't sure how many more of those missions he had left in him. He was getting too damn old for that shit and the recovery time seemed to increase with each one. Retirement may be in the not so distant future for him – something he needed to seriously consider. They needed to get Beth's health issues dealt with as well. He crawled under the covers and pulled Beth close to him, wrapping her up from behind. He drew in a sharp breathe as his ribs were still tender. Maybe he would feel better tomorrow – Beth still owed him for a pearl and coin necklace. He was hoping to collect on that pretty soon.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 24

Surprise! If you're Merle

Surprise – You're Busted! if you're Jax or Emma

Merle, Carol, T-Dog, Jacqui, Otis, and Patricia were the only members of the household that made it to church services the next morning. An atom bomb would not have roused anyone else in the house awake. The six early risers enjoyed the early morning worship service and a filling brunch at the island diner afterwards. They weren't really concerned about the sleepy heads – they would simply have to fend for themselves. By the time everyone got up and going it would be time for lunch and they could have leftovers from yesterday's celebration.

Daryl and Beth secretly had other plans though. They were going to get Merle an early birthday gift. Merle had a motorcycle back when he had first entered the service and for many reasons he had to let it go. Daryl knew that Merle would love to have another, but would never spend that kind of money on himself. He would buy Carol or Sophia anything in the world they wanted, but he would never splurge on something just for him – never. Daryl also knew that if it weren't for Merle taking care of everything on the home front while he was gone, including keeping Beth out of mischief, he would never be able to concentrate on his job while he was gone from home. Daryl owed him and Beth owed him – and they both loved him to the moon and back. So, Glenn drove Daryl, Beth, Jax, and Emma across the bridge into the city where there was a Harley dealership that specialized in both new bikes and restored classics. It was Beth's idea (she always had the best ideas when it came to spending money), Daryl was paying, Jax was the expert on all things cycles, and Emma was just along for the ride (hoping to stop by Juice Bar for a fix - she was officially hooked). As Glenn dropped them in the dealership parking lot and left Daryl said, "How the fuck are we all getting back home?"

"Oh, I didn't tell ya" grinned Beth.

"Shit! Naw, ya didn't tell me. What have ya done Beth?" questioned Daryl.

"You're picking out a bike today too as a welcome home gift – and a retirement gift" Beth said. "Do you understand what I'm sayin?"

"Yeh, I think I do." The seriousness in Beth's demeanor did not go unnoticed by Daryl. He knew it was time to call it quits – he'd pushed his luck too long in the spy vs. spy game. The possibility of shifting into more of a consulting type position with the Special Forces had been discussed – he just hadn't discussed it with Beth yet. But, she was right – it was time.

They had a blast looking at the selection of bikes – all agreeing that the newest models were pretty impressive. For Merle they went with a 2015 Dyna Wide Glide and Daryl chose a 2015 Switchback. Beth hopped on with Daryl and Emma hopped onto Merle's bike that Jax was driving back to the island. Daryl didn't miss how comfortable Emma appeared to be getting on the back of that bike. _When had she ever ridden a bike before_? Daryl wondered. Before pulling out of the dealership Emma asked, "Is it okay if we all stop by Juice Bar. I'm dying for a Bunny Love."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her but said, "Sure, why not?" _what the hell is Bunny Love_

Beth should have known that Daryl was piecing something together but she was just enjoying being on the back of that bike too much. It was when they walked through the door at Juice Bar and the girl behind the counter smiled and said, "Hey Jax. Hey Emma. Ya'll get a new bike?" that the final puzzle piece fell into place for Daryl. Jax and Emma had been here before, together, on his bike, many times apparently since they were on a first name basis with the help.

It was a beautiful day and they took their juice drinks outside to the picnic area to enjoy. Daryl would use the word "enjoy" loosely. He thought the juice Emma selected for him was disgusting – absolutely disgusting. Everyone couldn't wait to see Merle's face when he saw his bike and they were trying to decide how best to make the presentation. Daryl cleared his throat to make sure he had everyone's attention. Looking directly at both Emma and Jax he asked, "So how long will it take us to get to the house on the bikes?" No immediate response. "I know y'all know exactly down to the minute how long it takes 'cause ya been making the trip over here pretty often it seems." Beth nearly choked on the last of her drink – the jig was up!

Emma was the first to speak. She had enough of her Daddy in her that she refused to be intimidated. "It usually takes us about 30 minutes one way. Don't you think it takes about 30 minutes Jax?"

"Yeh, about half an hour. You can make it in about 20 if you're pressed for time, but yeh, 30 minutes." he was more flustered than Emma. Emma was Daryl's daughter after all, he wasn't going to kill her. But Jax, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him – he'd even sent him a text saying as much. He believed the exact wording was "don't make me have ta kill ya when I get back".

The stare-down between Emma and her dad continued. To say the situation was awkward would have been an understatement. Beth was seldom at a loss for words, but she didn't want to make an already sketchy situation worse. Finally, Daryl broke the stare with Emma long enough to look into Jax's eyes. To Jax's credit, he returned the eye contact.

"Beth, call Carol and tell her that I want her and Merle on the sidewalk in 30 minutes. Don't tell her anything else." instructed Daryl.

"Jax, you will be experiencing a first when we get back to the house, my boy. You and I will be "taking it to the table". Merle will be there as well, as a witness, I suppose.(_secretly, Daryl thought that Merle had to know a little something about this –how would something like that get by him – he must be slipping)_ Beth, you will be there. Gosh, how many trips to the table does that make for you this summer? Emma, I don't know what to do with ya. I'll figure something out."

"Why would you need to do anything with me?" the words were out of Emma's mouth before she realized that the moment only required her to keep her mouth shut. She didn't know – she just didn't know. This was her first brush with a "taking it to the table" situation, although it certainly wouldn't be her last.

"Oh, Emma" sighed Beth.

"All right. Let's ride – ya'll try and keep up" barked Daryl.

Emma quickly put her helmet on and climbed onto the bike of the bike with Jax. Secretly, she was hoping that this wouldn't be her last bike ride with him. She didn't know if it was the juice or the bike ride with Jax that she craved every night. Holding on tightly to Jax from behind Emma decided that she better enjoy this trip as it could be the last. Her dad was strangely calm – unnervingly so. Emma had never been on the receiving end of discipline very often as she pretty much did whatever she wanted and had always gotten by with it. This was a new experience indeed.

Beth put her helmet on and held on for dear life. She knew from years of experience that Daryl was the most dangerous when he appeared to be calm. She was also aware that he had 30 minutes or so to further plot and plan Jax's demise – poor boy.

As they pulled into the driveway on the Harleys, Merle and Carol stood on the sidewalk taking in the majesty of the rumbling bikes.

"Wow. What in the world have y'all been up to" asked Carol.

"Well, we went and picked up a retirement gift for Daryl" said Beth.

"Oh my goodness" said Carol.

"My gosh baby brother. Ya just let her tell ya every move to make? Damn, no wonder I have such a hard time with her when ya gone" Merle said snickering. "Hey pretty boy, did ya think ya needed another bike?"

"Actually, Uncle Merle, this is for you" smiled Emma as Jax handed him the key.

"What?" asked Merle and then he fell silent.

Carol just giggled "You don't mean it!"

"We sure do" said Beth. "As much as you do for Daryl and me, Merle, we can't ever thank ya enough. You take care of us so Daryl can focus on his assignments. Keep us safe, fed, protected. We love ya Merle – more than you'll ever know."

"I love ya brother – thank ya for always havin my back" Daryl whispered into Merle's ear as he hugged him.

Still, Merle was speechless. He did however have a tear sliding down his face. He finally composed himself and replied, "It ain't been easy I can sure as hell tell ya that. This bunch of yours is a whole lot of work – no wonder Shane stayed drunk all the time."

"Merle Maynard Dixon" Beth shouted "you take that back!"

"Oh my word, Merle!" Carol said.

Daryl snorted because he knew Merle had a point. "Allright, everybody dry your eyes. Some of us have to go to the table in 5 minutes."

"What? What the fuck has happened now?" asked Merle. "Who's going to the table?"

"Uh, that would be you, Pretty Boy over here, and uh, Blondie" replied Daryl.

_Oh fuck– I think I know what this is about_ thought Merle. _Boy, he sure wished he had made time to address this already. Shit was about to get real._

The fab four (Jax, Beth, Merle, and Daryl) made their way into the house leaving Carol and Emma on the front walk. Carol put her arm around Emma to try and comfort her – she had an idea what was going on as well but was secretly relieved that she had no official knowledge of anything.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 25

Fresh Meat at the Table

Carol and Emma made their way into the house. Carol offered to make Emma a snack since she was pretty sure she had not had time to eat with all of the bike shopping and other excitement. T-Dog was in the kitchen working on a shopping list for the week.

"Hey Carol. Emma. What's going on? I noticed the others came in and went straight to the dining room. You fixing something to eat to take in there?" asked T-Dog innocently.

"Uh, no. My presence is not required at the table tonight – thank God. I'm just fixing something for Emma to nibble on. She's on standby I believe." answered Carol. Emma seemed unaffected by Carol's last statement.

T-Dog took in Emma's demeanor and couldn't get over how calm she was. "I see" he said. He had no idea how a thirteen year old waiting for her time at the table with Daddy Dixon could appear to be so unaffected. Personally, if it were him, he would be pissing his pants right about now.

Carol fixed Emma a plate of snacks from the party trays leftover from the day before.

"I'm gonna take this out by the pool. We have any more chocolate chip cookies T?" asked Emma.

"Yeh, how many you want?" he asked.

"Oh, three or four – thanks" she said as T-Dog put the cookies on her plate "Call me when they're ready for me." Emma made her way out the back door to the deck area.

"Can you believe that girl?" commented T-Dog.

"No, I cannot." replied Carol "She doesn't have a clue as to how badly this could go – not a clue."

"Nope"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Jax welcome to the table. Merle and Beth, welcome back – for the second time – in a month." Daryl began. "Jax, son, you've never been to the table before. This is where we put it all out there. If we have some sort of problem that needs immediate attention, this is where we deal with that problem in a calm and civilized manner."

Jax remained focused on Daryl – he didn't want Daryl to think he was scared of him (he was petrified) and he wanted to be respectful (he did respect the hell out of this man). Merle just leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Beth sat to the right of Daryl, her usual spot, with her legs crossed. She didn't seem to concerned yet thought Jax.

Daryl continued on, "Just to give you some perspective on the magnitude of this meeting allow me to fill you in on the last meeting of this type held here at this very table. You probably remember the incident that spurred the last meeting. My wife and her brother had caused quite a scene down at the marina on the east end of the island – Gavin was there too. You remember that day don't ya Jax?"

"Yes sir I do" replied Jax.

"Yes, of course ya do. We can't even go to the east end marina anymore – they don't want any more trouble they said. Ya saw the shape my Escalade was in too didn't ya?"

"Yes sir I did" the youngest of the fab four answered.

"Of course ya did. You had to clean all that shit up, didn't ya? Well, that son is the magnitude of the situation we have at hand right now. No, I take that back. This may be bigger. There hasn't been any property damage, or threats of any charges being filed, nothing like that – naw." Daryl paused for effect. Damn, he loved scaring a table newbie. "This involves one of the most important things in my world. I believe we discussed what I value most in this world that one day we came back from Emma's swimming tryout. You remember that conversation Jax?"

"Yes sir I do" he said.

"What exactly do you remember about that conversation Jax?" asked Daryl.

Jax cleared his throat. "Sir, I made a promise to you that day that I would protect your family just as you would – with my life. Emma has been my responsibility to take care of and I would never allow anything or anyone to hurt her – myself included. I would never do anything to hurt Emma."

"That's good to know son. What else did you take away from that conversation?"

"You told me that one day I would come across the one person that would complete me and it would change my life forever."

Beth gasped, but didn't say anything. She never took her eyes off of Jax, not knowing if this was going to be his last day on Earth. Was she going to have to call his mother in California to come get his body?

Merle could not believe what he was hearing, but remained silent. He wasn't sure where this conversation was going from here. He'd never been at the table for this long and not made any comments.

"I see." said Daryl. "Merle, I need you and Beth to excuse us. We'll be finishing up here alone. "

And with that, Merle led Beth out of the dining room. Upon closing the door they looked at each other and went their separate ways. Beth went for a walk on the beach and Merle took his bike out for a ride. Jax and Daryl remained at the table.

"You are aware, Jax, that Emma is not even fourteen years old. She has a birthday coming up pretty soon, but damn son, she's not even fourteen years old. You are twenty years old. That shit's not even legal in my home state of Georgia."

"Yes sir – makes things pretty awkward"

"Ya think?" snapped Daryl.

"Sir, nothing has happened – nothing at all. I would never make an attempt to try anything with a fourteen year old girl. If you don't want me to take her out on my bike anymore, I understand. I do want you to know though, that she is safe with me. I promise you that."

"I know she's safe with you Jax – I know that for Christ's sake! I wouldn't have you here under my roof, sleeping under the same mother fuckin roof with my family if I didn't trust ya."

Daryl and Jax sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Jax, what do ya think is gonna happen when ya report to basic in a couple of months?" asked Daryl.

"Well, I'll be at Bragg. You all will be back in Georgia. The kids will be back in school. Emma will be starting high school. Is that what you mean sir?" asked Jax.

"Yes, that's what I mean. Emma will be starting high school – she will be a freshman – a fuckin freshman. And you will be at basic training with an ample supply of pussy around the base to keep your mind off of the jailbait back in Georgia." Jax flinched at his words. "Maybe ya can find something ya like in North Carolina." Daryl stood up as he was finishing that statement. He rubbed his face in frustration.

"Jax – you're a part of our family now – ya ain't going back to California. Your dad doesn't want that for ya. Wherever this military experience takes ya so be it, but your home is with us now. Do ya understand?"

"Yes sir, I do" Jax was sad to admit it. He was not to return to California – his dad had made that abundantly clear when he brought him to meet Daryl.

"I'm not sayin that you can never act on your feelins for Emma. If ya never find that person that completes ya, and ya still think that person is Emma – after she's older, of course, we'll go from there. I think the world of ya Jax. I really do son. "

Daryl continued, "She's gonna have boyfriends, you're gonna have girlfriends, or fuck buddies, or whatever you young people call it nowadays. I just want to make it perfectly clear as to where I stand on this issue. I want to make sure you understand me completely. What is it that you are taking away from this meeting today?"

Jax stayed silent long enough to formulate his thoughts before speaking. "Emma is off limits – not that I would ever attempt anything with her. Emma is too young for any type of romantic relationship with me at this point in time."

"And?" pressed Daryl.

"And, I will move on, she will move on. In the future, when she is of age, if it's meant to be it will be." finished Jax, his voice cracking and his eyes were moist.

"And?" Daryl persisted.

"Uhm, I think that's it sir." replied Jax.

"No, that's not it. Jax, you are family, don't ya ever forget it. We are ya family now – we are ya home. I love ya Jax, just like a son. Don't. Ever. Forget. It." With that final statement, Daryl kissed Jax on the top of his head – just as he had Gavin's and Liam's and Ethan's and Emma's hundreds of times before. "There's no reason to stop ya bike rides with Emma – as long as you stay in control of the situation at all times – understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good night Jax" Daryl said as he left Jax sitting alone at the dining room table.

"Good night sir." Jax remained at the table well into the night. An hour or so later, Carol took him a plate of food when she realized he was still there and that he hadn't eaten all day. She sent Merle in there to check on him after she felt like he had had time to eat and he had fallen asleep with his head down on the table.

"Hey, boy. Get up and go to bed – ya gonna get a crick in ya neck" grumbled Merle, trying to act like he didn't care what happened to him. He really did care though – he had taken a liking to him as well. Jax just kind of mumbled something that Merle couldn't make out. "Go on now, I ain't kiddin. Get up and get ta bed – I don't want ta have ta carry your pansy ass to bed."

Jax got up and staggered to the bunk room, hoping not to see Emma on the way down the hall. God, it was going to be a long ass two months.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Happy Birthday to you and you and you and you

Merle, Beth, Ethan, and Emma all had birthdays coming up the following week. With a majority of the Dixon clan at the beach house, Daryl thought it would be a great time to have a birthday dinner for the four of them. Otis was itching to get back to the farm and Maggie was chomping at the bit to get back to work, but Daryl convinced everyone to stay until Wednesday. Tuesday night would be perfect for a family celebration before everyone had to get back to their own obligations. It would probably be Thanksgiving before they could all be back together again.

Daryl and T-Dog made all of the plans and enlisted the help of anyone who wasn't celebrating a birthday. Glenn agreed to do his part by grilling steaks and burgers while Maggie ordered the sides from the local diner. Jacqui had the island bakery prepare the cake. T-Dog made homemade ice-cream – four different kinds. Each birthday person's favorite was prepared. Beth's favorite was strawberry – banana, Butterfinger for Ethan, peach for Merle, and Emma's favorite was Nutella. As far as decorations went, the house was still in patriotic mode and that was just fine with everyone – their main concern was celebrating four very important people to the Dixon clan. And probably the most important part of this birthday celebration according to Emma was the gift giving – don't anyone forget the gift giving. So, Lori and Carol (someone had to do it) led a shopping expedition across the bridge into the city. The menfolk were just grateful they didn't have to go shopping and had nearly an entire day of peace and quiet.

Glenn had outdone himself at the grill – the steaks were like butter simply melting in your mouth. The burgers weren't bad either. Everything was perfect – supper, dessert, and the time spent with family. All of the birthday people were spoiled that night with lots and lots of gifts. There were some gifts though, that stood out as favorites.

Merle's favorite was a leather biker jacket. Jax had helped Emma pick out – in her words- a bad ass leather jacket for her Uncle Merle. That was Merle's gift from Gavin, Liam, Emma, and Ethan. Daryl wondered how much more of a hit his credit card could take this summer, but he did love that smile on his brother's face though.

Emma had two favorite gifts. One was a promise ring from her mom and dad. It was a pearl, but it was set in the top of a 9mm casing. Jax didn't miss the implied meaning behind the promise ring made from a bullet casing – kind of hard to when the man who gave it to his daughter was staring at him while she was hugging her daddy's neck. Emma's other favorite was a t-shirt that Jax had gotten her. It wasn't just an ordinary t-shirt. It was an actual Pink Floyd concert shirt – he had to have spent a lot of time tracking it down. Daryl didn't miss Emma's enthusiasm over Jax's gift and couldn't help but smile to himself. Daryl caught Beth glancing his way and she could read his mind – _this is a losing battle, we're just delaying the inevitable_. She directed a weak smile back his way.

Ethan was pleased as punch with all of the gift cards to electronics stores – he would have a field day buying gizmos and gadgets for his fascination of all things tech. His Uncle Glenn had gotten him several items that Ethan had been saving up for in order to build his own computer – one that had enough power to run everything on the island. Glenn also promised to stay up with him all night if necessary to get everything up and going.

Who wouldn't enjoy shopping for Beth – she loved everything and is such a girly girl that she was easy to shop for. Apparently Daryl wasn't the only one who knew she used honeysuckle bath wash because she was now well supplied with that (gosh, that kind of made it like Daryl's birthday too). Her favorite gift of the night was from her husband and kids. Liam paid attention to all kinds of shit. When Beth had drug the boys to that home department store that Sunday afternoon they went shopping, he noticed her fascination with a set of beach themed dishes. She had formal china at the compound in Key West – it was the British Colonial pattern by Lenox- and she had formal china at the lodge in the mountains. She had mentioned wanting something more casual for the beach house in the Gulf though. So, during the big shopping expedition, Daryl had put Maggie and Liam in charge of getting what Beth wanted for the beach house. They had picked up just one place setting so that she would have something to unwrap. The rest of it was being delivered the next day – all of it- 40 place settings and every serving piece they had in stock. Yep, Daryl was pretty sure the credit card people would be calling him soon to see if his card had been stolen.

After all the gifts were opened and all of the thank yous exchanged, the rest of the evening was spent around the fire pits out on the deck. Beer and wine were consumed while gossip and memories were exchanged. Everyone started to head indoors either to retire for the evening or start packing up for their early morning departure the next day. Daryl, Beth, Merle, Carol, Emma and Jax remained – the guys were finishing off the last of the beer.

"You have a good party baby girl?" Daryl asked Emma.

"Yes, Daddy I did. Thank you for my ring – I love it." she responded.

"Ya know what a promise ring is don't ya?" asked Beth. Emma looked at her Mom. "It depends on who gives you the ring as to what a promise ring means. "Beth offered.

_Oh, God. Not this conversation, not here, not with me sitting here. I think I'm going to vomit_ thought Jax. Merle felt a little green around the gills too – he didn't want to hear this shit. Carol shot him a look that said keep your fucking mouth shut.

Jax stood to excuse himself and Merle started to do the same.

"Sit down. Both of ya" said Daryl. "This conversation involves everyone in this circle right now."

_Mother fucker_ thought Merle. _I thought I had escaped this shit the other night_. He had barely survived this conversation when he and Carol had it with Sophia.

"Yes sir" said Jax. That was apparently his new catch phrase of the week. Emma looked at both her mom and dad with genuine interest in her eyes which encouraged Beth to continue. "Emma, a promise ring can be like a pre engagement ring if a boyfriend – a serious boyfriend- gives it to his girlfriend. In that case, the promise ring would carry the message that _I'm in this for the long haul, I'm sticking around_. It's an agreement between two people. Ya know?" asked Beth.

Emma responded by nodding her head.

It was Daryl's turn to speak. Why had he agreed to let Beth deliver the first part of this message? "When a daughter gets a promise ring from her parents, it's an agreement between her and her parents. They are agreeing that she will remain a "good girl" until she is married."

"Oh my God, Dad" gasped Emma. "Was Mom a good girl when you all got married?" Everyone held their collective breath. Merle was trying his best not to bust a gut because he knew Carol was within easy striking distance.

He knew his daughter and he expected this. He expected this from her and yet he didn't have a reply so Beth spoke up. "Emma, if by "good girl" you mean virgin, no. I was not a virgin when your father and I got married. However, I had only been with one man. I have still only been with one man – that Emma, is what your father and I mean by a "good girl"."

Emma's Aunt Carol stepped in now. "Emma, we, and I mean all of us, your Uncle Merle and myself, and your Mom and your Dad, especially your Dad, would love nothing more than for you to wait until marriage to become sexually active. However,** everyone** sitting here in this circle right now, knows that is a pretty unrealistic expectation. And that's nothing new hon, men and women have had pre- marital sex for ages. However, if you put that ring on your finger, you are promising your mom and dad that you aren't going to be having sex with just anyone that passes your way. "

Daryl had recovered his voice and added, "Emma, your Momma and I love ya so much. We want ya to have a love like we have, like your Uncle Merle and Aunt Carol have – a love that is the real thing. When ya do find that person you'll know it. Ya might meet that person in high school. Ya might meet that person in college. Hell, ya may have already met that person and ya just don't know it yet." He paused after that last comment and Merle shifted his weight from one hip to another. "Ya understand Emma Lee?"

"Yes, Daddy. I believe I do"

"Good – I'm goin to bed. Let's go Beth" said Daryl. He kissed Emma on the end of her nose and he kissed Jax on the top of his head. "Good night kids."

Everyone made their way into the house except Jax and Merle. Jax had a healthy fear of Daryl, but Merle appeared to be a crazy mother fucker. "For some reason my baby brother puts a lot of trust in ya. Not sure why, but I'm gonna have to say ya starting to grow on me too. Don't fuck this up boy." With that being said, Merle turned to go inside and Jax remained to sit by the fire and listen to the ocean waves. Jax stayed out there for a little while longer before making sure all of the fire pits were put out and then made his way to the bunk room. Shit, he was going to have to put up with Glenn and Ethan working all damn night on that computer shit – fucking weirdos!


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 27

Twenty Questions

Everyone had gone back home to Georgia that needed to, even T-Dog and Jacqui as they had some things back in Atlanta they needed to take care of before the end of the month. Gavin had pre conditioning with the high school football team beginning the next week, so he rode back to Georgia with Carol and Sophia, leaving the Escalade for Jax to get Emma to and from swim practices. Merle stayed behind on the island to chaperone Jax and Emma because Daryl and Beth were heading back to Atlanta for a little while too. She just didn't know it yet. Daryl had called Bob, who served as the Dixon's family physician, to set an appointment up with Atlanta's best gynecologist. Daryl was no longer going to feel helpless when it came to Beth's delicate medical situation – they were going to see what could be done and get it taken care of. She had suffered long enough!

The house seemed so empty. There were still plenty of people around the dining room table – Daryl, Beth, Merle, Jax, Emma, Ethan, and Liam. Compared to how many people had been there for the past week though, it was a very small group. Beth and Emma had cooked dinner that night – country fried steak with gravy, mashed potatoes, lima beans, cooked apples, and cornbread. Jax was slowly being introduced to southern, country cooking and he had to admit that it was pretty damn good. You sure couldn't get anything like that back in California.

"Mmmm. Ladies, ya'll outdid yaselves tonight. Everythin is real good" Merle complemented them as he refilled everyone's glass with sweet tea (except Beth's – she knew she was from the south and was supposed to like sweet tea, but she hated tea).

"Thank ya Merle, that's awfully sweet of ya. Emma did the potatoes and cornbread – I think she did a real good job." replied Beth.

"Yes, ya did sweetheart. Good job – baby girl knows her daddy likes his cornbread" added Daryl. Emma smiled as she piled on a second helping of mashed potatoes – there were never any leftovers with that girl around.

"Beth, you and I are leaving in the morning for Atlanta. I don't reckon ya need to pack a lot." stated Daryl.

"What? Why are we going to Atlanta? Are we leaving the kids here to fend for themselves? We can't just leave them all here with Jax – I don't think it's fair for Jax to have to handle all three of em" Beth said. She was wondering what Daryl was up to. She could tell by his attitude that he had made his mind up about something, she just didn't know what it was quite yet.

"That's why Merle is still here. Merle can make sure Liam and Ethan stay out of trouble and Jax can deal with hell cat." offered Daryl. Daryl wasn't about to admit that he had no problem leaving his three youngest offspring to fend for themselves. He was fairly confident that they could pull it off – he had raised his children to be self-sufficient. No, Merle was still there to serve as a chaperone and just as long as he and Merle were aware of that fact, that's all that mattered.

"Hello. I'm sitting right here" Emma attempted to act offended, but she didn't really care. Jax wasn't in charge of her, it was more the other way around. Jax,however, wondered how just he and Merle were going to keep Emma from wreaking havoc and running amok on the island.

"So, ya still haven't answered my question. What are we goin to Atlanta for?" asked Beth.

Shit – here it was. At least there were going to be witnesses – maybe she wouldn't hurt him too badly in front of witnesses, their own children for goodness sakes. "Beth, Bob is getting you an appointment ASAP with a gynecologist in his practice. We are gonna address your health issue head on. We're gonna take care of it before we get right smack into the middle of football season."

"I cannot believe that you have taken it upon yourself Daryl Dixon to seek medical attention. Who the HELL do ya think ya are?" Beth stood up and threw her napkin down in the chair. Yeh, there it was. Daryl knew this was going to be messy.

"Beth, calm down. I know ya must feel like you don't have any control, or say in this. You knew that we were gonna address this when I got home and we made it through this holiday." Daryl had gone into hostage negotiation mode – Jax recognized the tactics and thought this was an interesting turn of events. He wished he had a pad of paper to take notes. Merle leaned back in his chair – _dinner AND a movie_ he thought. The Dixon children just sat back taking it all in – there were no secrets in this family.

"Don't ya dare tell me to calm down – ya don't know how I feel." Beth was shouting now.

"I might not know how ya feel Beth, but I know how **I **feel when your bed ridden for days at a time. It's awful- fuckin awful watchin ya in pain and sufferin like that. Why would ya continue to put ya self through that if ya don't have to?" screamed Daryl. Okay, calm, cool, and collected Daryl was gone – he had gone into raging bull mode.

"Because I know what has to be done. I know what they're gonna want to do Daryl – and I don't think I'll feel like a woman anymore, not a real one anyway!" There – she'd put her biggest fear out there in front of everyone. There wasn't any use in holding back now.

"Beth, what the fuck are ya talkin about?" asked Daryl.

"They will need to remove my uterus, my ovaries – I'll never be able to have any more children." Beth was crying now. Jax thought that maybe he should have felt more awkward than he did, but he just figured he was finally developing a tolerance for the Dixon drama.

"Beth, honey, you haven't been able to have children for quite some time now. Remember, ya had ya tubes tied when the twins nearly ripped ya in half."

"Still sitting here Dad" Ethan deadpanned. Daryl shot him a look that said shut up son, I'm dying here.

"I know that Daryl. It's just – a hysterectomy is really a big deal. I'll have to start taking hormones every day because my body won't be producing them anymore. It'll be like I'm not woman enough to produce what my body needs." She looked down at the floor "I'm afraid I wouldn't be me anymore – and ya would lose interest in me."

Daryl jumped up from his chair and pulled Beth into a hug. "Beth, honeysuckle, there is never ANY reason in the world that I would EVER lose interest in ya. Ya are my world. That's why we have to take care of this babe. We've got a busy year ahead of us with it bein Gavin's senior year and the two youngest starting high school. I want ya to be with me for a long time to come – I want ya to feel good – all the time, not just two weeks out of every four."

It had turned very quiet in the dining room. The only noise was Emma eating the remainder of the lima beans from the serving bowl – she wasn't going to let them go to waste. Merle was slurping the rest of his tea and Beth was blowing her nose into the dinner napkin she had thrown down earlier.

"Beth, baby, I love ya. We're leavin in the mornin – we're gonna get this tended to. Kay?" asked Daryl as he was hugging Beth and kissing her head. "I'll be with ya every step of the way."

"I know Daryl, I know. I'm just scared is all. I'm sorry I yelled at ya" Beth said, still sniffling.

Liam piped up, "Ya know, the male seahorse is responsible for giving birth to the offspring."

"What tha fuck?" said Merle.

Emma rolled her eyes – _what a fucking idiot_ she thought. Ethan made a mental note to _check that shit out on the internet when he got the chance_. And then, as if Jax wasn't completely convinced that these Dixons would say anything that popped into their heads, Emma had to further prove the point.

"Uncle Merle?" asked Emma.

"Yeh, hell cat?" responded Merle.

"How old is Sophia?"

"Well, I believe she turned twenty-three on her last birthday."

"How long you and Aunt Carol been married?" Emma pressed further.

Jax wasn't comfortable with where this conversation was going. He didn't know Merle and Carol's history, but he just had a feeling that there was a whole lot to that story. In reality, none of the younger Dixons knew much about Merle and Carol's history. Gavin and Liam may have remembered some things, but Emma and Ethan naturally would have assumed that their Uncle Merle and Aunt Carol had always been together.

It was now Beth's turn to sit back and enjoy –_dinner AND a movie_.

"Well, your Aunt Carol and I have been married for sixteen years." was the reply.

_Things are about to get interesting_ thought Daryl. He wasn't going to say anything until it was absolutely necessary – he would see how ole Merle handled the shit that Emma dished out. Daryl could see the cogs turning in everyone's mind and Beth just kept swigging from the bottle of wine she had opened right before supper. Jax reached for the bottle and poured himself a glass as well.

"Uncle Merle?" asked Emma.

"Yes?" Merle said.

"Is Sophia your daughter? I mean I know Sophia is your daughter – is she your biological daughter?" Emma asked the question she had been wondering for quite some time. There had been snippets of conversations she had overheard in the past. No one was trying to hide anything, it had just never come up before. Emma figured now was as good a time as any to ask.

"No sweetheart, she is not. Carol was married to Sophia's father. He was not a good man – in fact, he was a piece of shit. A piece of shit that bullied his way through life by intimidating those smaller and weaker than himself. He beat your Aunt Carol and Sophia on a regular basis. His undoing was the day he tried to bully Beth Dixon." Merle gave an honest and calm answer to his favorite niece. And with that answer, he had tossed the ball into Daryl and Beth's court. Well played Merle, well played.

"What does that mean? The day he tried to bully Beth Dixon?" asked Liam. Everyone's interest had spiked and Jax really was wishing he had that note pad now.

All eyes were on Beth. "I shot him" Beth calmly stated.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Jax as he polished off his glass of wine and began to pour another. This was getting good.

"She is not kiddin ya – she shot his punk ass" Daryl tried to hide the smile that was threatening to erupt.

"So, you're saying that mom killed Sophia's father" Ethan wanted verification or clarification, one or the other.

"Didn't say I killed him – I shot him. After he sliced my belly with my kitchen knife. Your Uncle Merle finished him off." Beth clarified.

The younger folks sat there with their mouths hanging open and waiting for more information. Between Daryl, Beth, and Merle they filled the younger generation in on the particulars. They went on to explain that Merle and Carol began dating within a year of Ed's undoing (for lack of a better word) and how Merle had adopted Sophia. Carol had even gone so far as to change Sophia's middle name to May – taken from Uncle Merle's middle name of Maynard. The youngest Dixon children learned that their Momma had become pregnant with Gavin that next year as well and how truly blessed and excited that their parents were. Emma was beginning to appreciate her Momma more and more each day. She had no idea the events her mom had gone through for her children – Emma would try her best to remember some of them the next time she wanted to make some snide comment like a spoiled ass brat.

Merle was not offended in the least by the conversation that Emma had begun. He was proud of the fact that Dixons stand together and don't take crap from anybody and don't let any of their people take crap.

"So, in answer to your original question Emma – yes, Sophia is my daughter. She is my sunshine, my sweet thing. She is one of the two reasons I get up every day and work so fuckin hard to stay clean and sober. She is my daughter, she is your cousin, she is all Dixon."

_Clean and sober?_ thought Jax. _What the hell, there's gotta be a story there too. Maybe I'll ask about that at dinner tomorrow night._


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 28

Krptonite

Bob had gotten Beth in to see the best gynecologist in his practice - it took some doing, but he managed to get her an appointment first thing on Monday of the following week. It had worked out well as it gave Daryl and Beth time to get back to the farm and have a couple of days of peace and quiet. They even got to visit their home church on Sunday – something that was both important and comforting to them with what they were sure to face in the upcoming weeks.

Beth's appointment went well. After a thorough physical which included some blood work and other tests, the result was pretty much what Beth was expecting-they were going to be scheduling a total hysterectomy. The lady responsible for billing in the office took care of contacting the insurance company and getting approval for everything. It took some shifting of the surgery calendar, but they were able to work Beth in three weeks from that day. Daryl would have preferred that they do it tomorrow. Beth would have preferred it to never be done. So, three weeks, Daryl guessed that was a happy medium.

"Do you want the kids to come home for the surgery or would you rather them just come home after you get out of the hospital?" asked Daryl as they were driving home from the doctor's appointment.

"I don't know – what do you think?" said Beth. "I mean, they do this kind of thing all the time, right? I'm not gonna die or anything. I guess we could wait till I get home for them to come ." Beth was twirling her hair, a nervous habit that she only exhibited when something was really bothering her.

Daryl reached over across the seat and pulled her over to him to kiss the top of her head. "Honey, it's whatever you want – everything's gonna be fine. You'll feel so much better when this is over – I promise." After a few minutes of quiet consideration Daryl offered, "Whattya think if we go back down to the beach tomorrow and wrap everything up down there, see if Emma can find a good stopping point with Coach Powell for the time being, let Liam finish up at the Sea Lab. Merle, Jax, and I can get the boat, jet skis, golf carts, and all that other shit tended to. You can take care of the household stuff – then we'll all come back the week before your surgery. It'll be close to the time we were all gonna come back anyway."

As an afterthought Daryl asked, "Do you want to spend your recovery time at home or on the beach? We'll do either, whichever one ya want."

"I think I want to be home. I'm probably gonna want my Aunt Patricia and Carol tending to me for a while. I feel like I'm gonna be a big baby. You don't handle big babies very well." Beth giggled for the first time today.

Daryl smirked and kissed her hand that he had been holding since they left the doctor's office. "Ya want somethin from Wendy's?"

"Mmmmm, yes! I want a single cheese with everything and a small chili with cheese, onions, and hot sauce. And a root beer – a large!"

"Damn girl! Hungry?" Daryl snickered.

"Yes, I'm starving, as a matter of fact. I was too nervous to eat anything this morning." Beth retorted.

"I'm messin with ya girl. Sure ya don't want a triple?" Daryl was outright laughing now.

"Daryl?" Beth asked.

"What Baby?" he answered.

"I want fries with mayonnaise on the side too."

"Fries with mayo – disgusting, but if that's what ya want, that is what you will have!" Beth knew that he was being a smart ass now, but she also knew that he would probably get her anything she wanted. All she had to do was ask.

They'd spent about ten days down at the beach getting things packed up and put away for safe keeping. It wasn't like they were never coming back – they would probably come back for Fall Break. However, cook outs, long walks on the beach, and excursions out on the boat took precedence over chores. It was a time for Beth to relax and rest. Daryl tried to do the same, although he was never in a fully relaxed state, but that was just who Daryl Dixon was.

The three weeks had flown by. All Dixons – including Jax - were back on Georgia soil and staring at each other in the small waiting room they had been assigned to. Apparently, the Dixon crew was a bit overwhelming for the general population, so they gave them an actual empty patient room to hang out in. Daryl was still with Beth in the pre-op waiting area. Their pastor had also made his way back there to have prayer with them before they took Beth in.

Merle remembered being in this same hospital before with Beth. He had had something to keep him occupied that time – getting into Ed's room and taking care of his sorry ass for what he had done to their precious Beth. No, there was no Ed involved this go round, so Merle looked around for a magazine or something to read. He was pretty sure it was gonna be a long ass day.

Daryl came back into the waiting room looking tense. He refused to sit down, but instead stood at the window and looked out at the Atlanta skyline. He also remembered the first time Beth had been in this hospital – they had lost their baby – a child that he didn't even know about at the time. Daryl still didn't know how Shane had managed to get in touch with someone to find him, but he did. Shane had moved mountains to do so. They had tracked Daryl down – he was sitting in a swamp on an island in South Carolina – on maneuvers or some shit. Daryl's CO had pulled some strings and had Daryl flown out of there in an Apache or something – Daryl had forgotten exactly ,but it was a chopper- and flown him to Atlanta where Beth was. By the time Daryl had gotten there, their baby was gone and Beth was out. She stayed out for two days. Daryl was beginning to worry if he was going to lose Beth as well. He never wanted to experience that feeling again – the feeling that his whole world could just disappear and be gone forever.

Maggie had finally gotten there and had brought coffee. Everyone gratefully accepted the coffee – Daryl politely declined and stayed by the window. He and Maggie together during a stressful time was about like mixing oil and water, it just never ended very well. He knew he should be comforted by his family being here, and he was, but he just wanted to lock himself up somewhere and be alone. He stalked out of the room,"goin for a walk –I'll be back".

Daryl made his way back about twenty minutes or so later reeking of smoke. Jax wondered when he took up smoking and Carol wrinkled her nose, "Daryl? Where have you been?" she asked.

"Went for a smoke." Daryl stated "Don't tell Beth."

Merle smirked and Emma just full out snorted "Shit!" Jax elbowed her when her Daddy shot her a look that said, "Girl, I will whip your ass right here."

An hour passed. Then another hour. Daryl had not stopped pacing.

"I'm sure everything is okay" said Carol, trying to reassure herself as much as she was Daryl. The boys had taken over the patient beds and were asleep. Emma and Jax were on the couch and Merle had gone for a walk (which probably really meant a smoke). Maggie was pacing around the room and Daryl was just about to take her head off.

"They said hour and half tops." Daryl blew out. "Something's wrong – something's wrong!" Maggie turned to look at him and she could sense his level of concern rising by the second. Emma had never heard that tone in her dad's voice before – never! It was panic. She had never known her dad to panic over anything. Emma sat up as she could sense her dad's discomfort and rising stress level. Carol was doing her best to keep Daryl calm, but was not being very successful. Jax decided that if anyone ever needed to know what Daryl Dixon's kryptonite was he knew exactly. It was the thought of something happening to Beth. That lone thought could put Daryl Dixon down just as well as a 9 mm.

Merle had returned and Daryl turned on his heels and asked, "Where the hell ya been man?"

Merle could tell that Daryl was about to snap. "Went out to smoke. Ya'll heard anything?"

Carol shook her head no and with that Merle turned and made his way back out to the hallway. The ensuing ruckus could not have been missed even by a stone deaf man. Within minutes, a frazzled nurse came into their waiting room.

"I have a message from Dr. Edwards. I'm sorry, I should have gotten in here sooner, but I got caught up with something – I'm so sorry." she said her voice shaking.

"What's the message?" asked Daryl through gritted teeth.

She cleared her throat and tried to regain some of her composure. "Dr. Edwards apologizes for the delay, everything is going just as planned except that they've run into some scar tissue that was wrapped around Mrs. Dixon's bladder. That's what's taking so long. They're trying to get all of that scar tissue without causing any damage to her bladder."

Maggie spoke up since Daryl was just standing there. "Scar tissue?"

The nurse was grateful that there was a least one level headed person in this waiting room. "Yes, scar tissue. I've not been made aware of Mrs. Dixon's complete history, but I believe it's probably from a previous surgery – maybe a c section, something of that nature."

"It shouldn't be much longer now" the nurse continued "Dr. Edwards will be in just as soon as they close Mrs. Dixon up. Then, Mr. Dixon, you'll be able to go see her in recovery." A look of relief fell over the young girl's face as she had delivered that last bit of news as it seemed to sooth Daryl a bit. Everyone in the room took a collective breath. The nurse excused herself.

"Daryl, can I go get ya anything to eat" asked Maggie.

"Naw, I'm good. Can I talk to ya?" asked Daryl.

"Sure – let's go for a walk." Maggie and Daryl left the room and walked a ways down the hallway until they came to the chapel. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement that this was probably the place they needed to go to. Daryl was grateful that it was empty as he didn't really want a lot of witnesses as to what was going to happen next. They made their way to the front of the chapel and Daryl hit his knees, with Maggie right behind him. They held hands. They prayed. And they cried and cried and cried – he was completely unable to even form words. Maggie had NEVER seen him in such a state – well, not since the first time in this same hospital. Maggie and Daryl held each other and they both just cried. Finally, he choked out, "If you breathe a word of this Rhee – I will gut ya. I will make it slow and painful, but I will gut ya."

Maggie snorted at that "You're secret is safe with me Mr. Dixon – I'll take it to the grave."

Maggie and Daryl eventually made their way back to their "private waiting room", more like a holding cell Merle thought. No one in the room missed how red Maggie or Daryl's eyes were and they both seemed so weak. Daryl spoke up, "Kids, I think the worst is over and I don't think they're going to let anyone else go back. Why don't you all go for something to eat and head on home. Ya'll can either come visit tomorrow, or we can just play it by ear and see how things go. "

Everybody agreed with that plan. Merle and Carol took the two youngest boys with them and Gavin, Emma, and Jax had ridden together. Maggie was going to stay a while with Daryl and see her sister before she headed back to the office.

Beth had been in recovery for about thirty minutes when they allowed Daryl to go back there. As much as Beth liked her meds (she was known for self-medicating on a regular basis), she had never handled the after effects of anesthesia well. Just as soon as Daryl got there he was holding her hair back for her – ahhhh, just like old times he thought and silently laughed to himself. Maggie was waiting for them when they wheeled her into her private room. Beth had a goofy grin for her sister that Maggie would recognize anywhere – the drunk trying to look sober grin – Maggie had perfected that grin. "Hi peanut – how ya feelin?" asked Maggie.

"I feel great!" slurred Beth. "I'm hungry."

Maggie laughed. "I don't think they're gonna let ya eat anytime soon." Maggie kissed Beth on the forehead as Beth's eyes closed. Maggie hugged and kissed Daryl on the cheek. "I'm headin back to work – my boss is a real asshole."

Daryl grinned, "Yeh, well maybe he's just had a hard time finding good help."

Maggie smiled at him and her green eyes looked mischievous. "Call me if ya need anything and I'll be here in a jiffy. I love ya!"

Daryl smiled back "Lov ya too. I'll call ya tonight and fill ya in. I'm just gonna sit here and watch her."


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 29

Hell on Earth

Hell on earth. Yep. Hell on earth. That's what it had been since bringing Beth home from the hospital. Well, actually from the point she woke up in her hospital room it had been hell on earth. Daryl had promised her she would feel better. So far, not so much. What should have been a three night stay in the hospital turned into five because Beth couldn't keep anything down that she ate. The constant upchucking just made her incision hurt that much more and the hot flashes had begun. God, the hot flashes. Daryl thought that if he could just get her home that she would start feeling better faster.

Lord help them all. Beth had to be the world's WORST patient ever. She'd brought both Patricia and Carol to tears the first day she was home and had nearly gotten into a fist fight with Maggie. Their next option was to send Merle in to tend to her – thought they'd try the "strong arm" approach. That didn't go over very well at all – Merle left the house cussing and mumbling under his breath "damn woman has lost her mind, they shoulda left her shit alone". Daryl was about the only one that could do anything with her, but even he had his limits. He had taken to sitting in his study at night, in the dark, drinking whiskey before he would go to bed.

Dr. Bob had come out to check on her staples and remove them so they wouldn't have to make the trip into Atlanta. While he was there, he drew some blood and got a urine sample to check her hormone levels. They were thinking maybe her meds might need a little fine tuning – Daryl was hopeful that would do the trick. In the meantime, everyone was walking on eggshells when they were around Beth. The kids were grateful, GRATEFUL, when school started. Emma's exact words were, "I've never been so fucking happy to have to get up and go to school in my life." Her dad told her to watch her mouth, but he secretly wished he had to go back to school. One morning Daryl had gotten a text from Emma.

Emma: _Hey Daddy. Can u bring me the purple and black practice suit? laundry room -drying rack_ praying hands emoji

Daryl: _Sure will Baby Girl. What happened?_

Emma: _forgot I have afternoon practice today – shoulder strap ripped on morning suit_

Daryl: _You want me to leave it at the front office?_

Emma: _No – get me outta class. _Devil emoji_ US history sucks balls!_

Daryl: _Watch your mouth – be there in a little bit_

Daryl was more than happy to get out of the house to deliver the suit to school – and he took his own sweet time about it too. This left Jax in the house alone with Beth when she got to ringing that damn bell Daryl gave her when she wanted something. Fuck thought Jax. "Coming" yelled Jax as he took the steps two at a time. He hadn't been on the receiving end of Beth's tirades yet, but he was starting to see where Emma got some of her behaviors from. Jax stepped into Beth's room, "Hey, Mrs. Beth. What can I do for you?" asked Jax. Don't let her know you're afraid he told himself – she'll go in for the kill.

"Hey Jax. Where's Daryl?" asked Beth.

"He took a swim suit into town for Emma – hers ripped out this morning." Jax replied "Can I do something for you?"

"Do you mind to open a window? I'm a little warm. And, I hate to ask you this. Can you help me up and to the bathroom?" A look of panic and horror crossed Jax"s face. " You don't have to go in there with me – just get me to the door."

Oh my God – his head was spinning. "Sure" he said.

Jax helped Beth swing her legs to the side of the bed and then pulled her to standing and walked her to the restroom. "I'll wait for you right here" he said.

"Okay – thank you so much." she said sweetly.

Jax couldn't figure out what everyone was going on about. She seemed just as sweet as always – not one cross word. Had everyone been teaming up against poor Mrs. Beth while she was down. Jax got lost in his thoughts as he was waiting on Beth to finish in the bathroom – he was looking out the window. Merle had pulled up and was loading hay or something into the back of his truck.

"JAX!" Beth screamed like a banshee causing the poor boy to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Jesus Christ Mrs. Beth, you scared the shit out of me" he ran over to her at the bathroom doorway. He helped her back to the bed and got her tucked in. Wow, her mood had gone south quickly.

"What the hell you looking at out the window anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, Merle's out there at the barn loading something" Jax answered. "I'm going back downstairs. Would you like anything to eat or drink? I can run it right back up to you?"

"Jax, I would love a pain pill and a Cherry Coke." came the reply. Jax didn't know when she had her pain meds last but he wasn't about to ask her. He didn't imagine that would help her mood any.

"Okay, Mrs. Beth. I'll be right back." Jax decided to text Daryl on the way down the steps.

Jax: _Hey. When did Beth have a pain pill last? She's a little grumpy and is asking for one._

Daryl: _Oh Shit – I forgot to give her one this morning. She hasn't had one since suppertime last night. Is she okay?_

Jax: _Uhm, she's not going to be if I don't give her a pill – she screamed at me._

Daryl: _I'm sorry man – give her two. Feed her first. I'm on my way home – maybe she'll be knocked out by the time I get back._ Fingers crossed emoji

Jax: _Asshole._

Jax returned to Beth's room with a PBJ Strawberry Uncrustable, a strawberry flavored applesauce, two pain pills, and a Cherry Coke. He wondered if he was feeding a grown woman or a five year old, but then realized he just wanted her to eat and take the pills. "Daryl said you had to eat if you wanted these pills."

"Okay" she said. She said it with a smile on her face – must be the promise of the pain pills. The secret is in the pills – they were like dog treats. Just carry a pocket full of lorcet. They would eventually have to wean her off of them though. He was hoping he would be in North Carolina by then.

Bob had stopped by the house that evening with a new type of hormone replacement for Beth. He wanted to try her out on the patch and see if that helped to even her moods out. Daryl asked him about the pain pill situation. Bob knew all too well the risks of addiction from personal experience and he knew Beth's family history as well. He assured Daryl that they wouldn't have any trouble getting Beth weaned off of the pain meds. He reminded Daryl that her body had been through a great deal of trauma and she really was in a great deal of pain– she was healing and getting there slowly but surely.

The school year was progressing, football season was underway, and Jax had left the great state of Georgia for Fort Bragg. The Dixon family was aware that Jax had become an important member of their family, but they hadn't realized how much they would miss him when he was gone. Emma was especially mopey for a couple of weeks after he left, but had since been distracted by Noah, a new boy on the swim team. The days and nights were a little cooler which helped with the hot flashes that Beth would have now and then. Life seemed to be returning to "normal".

Just as Bob had predicted, Beth's condition and temperament improved daily. Beth had made up with Patricia, Carol, Merle, and Maggie. She apologized profusely – she remembered being so nasty to them, but admitted that it was kind of like an out of body experience – she just couldn't stop herself. They had all told her not to worry about it – she would have to take care of all of them in their old age and that they would all get her back.

It had been six weeks since her surgery and her post op checkup was today. She and Daryl were making the trip in to Atlanta to meet with Dr. Edwards – hopefully she would get a clean bill of health and be released from his care today. Daryl held her hand as they drove down the interstate just as he had that day of her first appointment. He kissed her hand, "I love you so much Baby".

"I know you do, or you wouldn't have been able to tolerate me over the last six weeks" Beth began to cry. Oh God, here came the tears. There had been so many tears. The crying episodes were coming fewer and farther between now though. "I'm an absolute mess – I'm a wretched person. I've chased off my family members. Hell, Jax joined the army to get away from me."

"Beth, honey, please don't cry. Jax had already joined the army" Daryl was laughing now. He knew he shouldn't be laughing at her – it could only make things worse.

Beth began to giggle. "Oh my gosh – what a completely stupid thing to say! I told you I'm a mess." Beth was full out laughing now. "Oh, my gosh, it hurts to laugh, but it feels so good. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, baby it does. You make perfect sense. I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Beth was still giggling. "Daryl?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have Wendy's on the way home?"

"We will have whatever you want – you gonna order the triple today?" Daryl laughed and then thought that maybe he had crossed a line.

"You know what? I just might." Beth smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

Chapter 30

Snot Nosed Brats

Beth's post op appointment went really well. The doctor said she was healing nicely and that her mood should be evening out soon (praise Jesus thought Daryl). Daryl and Beth were also given the go ahead for any "marital relations that they felt the need to express" (what a weirdo thought Beth).Daryl fought to keep the smirk off of his face, but didn't think he pulled it off very well. He had missed being with Beth so much. It wasn't just the fact that he hadn't had sex with his smoking hot wife in nearly two months. He missed the closeness that came with the actual act of, well, you know. He was pretty sure that would help her mood too. He knew it was sure going to brighten his day up. Daryl and Beth had celebrated with a nice dinner out on the town before heading back to the farm. Beth did not get to order a triple after all, instead she opted for the lobster bisque. Yummo!

Football Friday came and went with the traditional activities. Gavin did not want to jinx the winning streak. So, T-Dog fixed the usual pork chop sandwich and fries for him to eat right after school. Everyone went to the football game – even Ethan because he made the mistake of going to the first one of the season, and well, now he couldn't not go and risk the chance of being the reason they lost a game. They ordered pizza after the game and had any of the football team over that wanted to come and eat pizza – usually it was the whole team and the coaches. Saturday morning rolled around and people were starting to stir from their respective sleeping spots. Daryl was checking in with everyone to see what their plans were for the evening. It seemed that the universe was starting to settle into a pattern that was favorable for Daryl Dixon – wow, what had he done to deserve that?

Everyone seemed to have plans for Saturday night. Gavin was going to somebody's field party – that's all Daryl knew, that's all Daryl wanted to know. He didn't give a damn whose field it was just as long as Gavin didn't get too drunk or try to drive home. Or get hurt. Or get anyone pregnant. So they had the talk again- the quick version (know your limits, call if you need a ride, don't do anything stupid, wrap it up if you use it). Liam was going to see a movie with a fellow braniac – Daryl figured that was a safe enough activity. That left the two youngest. He wondered if they had any plans. Believe it or not, their plans included the same circle of people. Ethan had been talked into running the swim meet computer software for the swim team. He had been spending quite a bit of time at practices just toying around with the swim team computer system and then had realized that their timing system could use some work. The next thing he knew, the swim coach had talked him into preparing electronic portfolios for each swimmer so that if the swimmers ever decided they wanted to swim in college, they would have information readily available for recruiters. Ethan had found some humans to interact with and Daryl was happy. Emma was happy because not too many people realized that Ethan was her twin – she did, however, make sure no one tried to mess with him. She'd hate to have to cut someone, but she wasn't above it. So, Emma and Ethan were hanging out at Noah's house with the rest of the swim team – something about watching a movie on the side of the house and having a bonfire.

To say that Daryl was happy that he and Beth were going to have the house to themselves that night would have been the understatement of the century. Beth cooked spaghetti with her spicy meat sauce and it was frickin amazing as always. As they finished up dinner and were sitting at the dining room table, just the two of them, Daryl started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Beth.

"Well, here we are – no snot nosed brats to deal with. No annoyin brother or sister-in-law to deal with." he smiled. "I just wonder what on earth are we gonna do with ourselves."

Beth smiled, "I've got a pretty good idea what we could do. I feel the need to express some marital relations."

At that, it was a race up the stairs. No one bothered to clear the dining room table, clean up the kitchen or even check to see if the front door was closed. They were each pulling off clothes just as fast as they could and were out of breath from that activity alone. Daryl yanked back the covers and Beth crawled in the bed, pulling Daryl with her. He kissed her face along her hairline, "Beth, I've missed ya so much. I can't remember being apart from you so long at a time before." He kept kissing, working his way down her neck while moving his hands even lower.

"Well, I remember it – several times. Deployments were always the worst" she moaned into Daryl's neck.

"Beth, I need ya ta tell me if ya need to stop. I don't wanta hurt ya. Okay?" asked Daryl.

"Daryl, you're not gonna hurt me. Don't worry about it. I need you – and I need you now." Daryl took it soft and slow. He took his time with the most precious thing he had ever been gifted with. He didn't know how on earth he had gone two months without her, but he had. He would have gone two more if he had to –he wouldn't have wanted to – but if that were what it took for Beth to completely heal he would have. There is nothing he wouldn't do for that woman. Beth had a tiny bit of discomfort, but it wasn't terrible and she had sort of expected it. She sure wasn't going to mention it to Daryl. They were both just about asleep when the phones started buzzing.

"What the hell?" growled Daryl. It was Gavin texting.

**Gavin:** _Dude-need a ride- can't find my truck_

Shit! Thought Daryl. Well, he had told him not to drive drunk.

**Daryl**: _Stay put. Do you have any idea where you are_?

**Gavin**: _Hell nah, man. If I knew that I could find my truck_.

**Dary**l: _Stay right where you are._

Ethan was texting Beth.

**Ethan**_: Mom, can you come pick up Emma and me._

_**Beth**__: Yes – thought Noah was bringing ya'll home._

_**Ethan**__: He was – he and Emma broke up. He caught her kissing Spencer._

_**Beth**__: Who's Spencer?_

_**Ethan**__: TTYL_

And on top of that, Liam was now texting Daryl.

**Liam**: _Hey dad. I ran out of gas._

**Daryl**: _Did you really run out of gas or is that code for "I'm out parking and I'll be home late."?_

**Liam**: _What?_

Good Lord – these kids don't even know what parking is. Daryl scrubbed his face.

**Daryl**: _Where are you?_

**Liam**: _At the end of Chelsey's street_.

**Daryl**: _Allright, me or your Uncle Merle will bring you some gas - sit tight._

"I've got to pick up Emma and Ethan. Apparently, Noah caught Emma kissing Spencer and they have broken up" relayed Beth.

"Broken up – what's that mean- didn't know they's together. Who the fuck is Spencer?" asked Daryl. Beth just shrugged her shoulders and looked for her clothes that had been ripped off earlier.

Daryl called Merle. "Hey, come over here and pick me up. We gotta go take care of a couple of your dumbass nephews." Daryl listened to Merle carry on for a minute. "Just get your fuckin ass over here – hurry up."

Daryl and Beth gave each other a quick peck on the lips and vowed to meet back up here when they returned with all of their kids in tow. It was official, things were back to normal as they possibly could be. It depended entirely on what you considered to be normal I guess.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of TWD or SOA characters. I also don't own Butterball, any Seinfeild characters or concepts, or The Hunger Games characters or concepts – whew! Remember: Daryl grew up in the Grimes household with Rick as an adoptive brother and Shane is really Beth's half-brother (taking the place of Shawn – because I love Shane). Also the whole Lori/Shane thing never happened in this story and I've adjusted ages of character to completely suit my needs. I hope you enjoy it.

**A/N: I did have this posted as a companion story to **_**Growing Up Dixon**_**, but since I am to this point in that story I will be turning it into the next chapters. This was a lot of fun to write and revise. **

**The Thanksgiving Games**

Late November eventually rolled around – the trees were mostly bare and the mornings held a chill that hinted at a worse than usual winter for King County, Georgia- the afternoons though were tolerable. Daryl had spent a great deal of time around the farm and in the surrounding woods preparing for what he figured to be the best and most impressive Dixon version of The Thanksgiving Games ever! It was a combination Festivus for the Rest of us and Hunger Games. It was a chance to take out any little grievances you might have with a fellow Dixon, locate and extract the missing Butterball turkey, and win the right to decide where to order takeout from the night before Thanksgiving. Beth, Carol, and Patricia were usually so busy preparing for the main Thanksgiving meal and keeping people fed throughout the week, that they welcomed whatever relief they could get from cooking the evening meal before the big day. The fact that Beth was still recovering from major surgery only spurred Daryl to up his game planning a notch or two. They didn't really care what Daryl did as long as no one got hurt too badly. One of the guys coming in from California had served as a medic in the British Forces, so along with Bob and Sasha, they would have medical help available if, **no not if**, but when it was needed. Most people would think the whole Thanksgiving Games to be a ridiculous concept, but then again most people weren't Dixons.

**Monday Morning - 0600 hours**

It was Monday morning of Thanksgiving week. The kids were out of school so they were sleeping in. Well, the two youngest boys were sleeping. Gavin had morning football practice - they were having a killer season and had a regional playoff game the next week. Emma was going to practice that morning as well so Gavin was going to drop her at the pool on his way to the high school. Daryl was at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating some leftover honeybun cake his sweet thing had made for dessert the night before. He hoped no one else was expecting to have any of it because it was G-O-N-E! He was looking over the maps he had made for this year's Thanksgiving Games. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had probably gone overboard this year on the preparations. In addition to Jacqui's never tiring assistance, he had called in Merle and Gavin for help. They'd purchased paint ball guns and everything that went along with it – protective clothing and gear, enough paint ball ammo to get through a zombie apocalypse, and first aid kits (plenty of first aid kits – Beth had insisted). Tyreese kept asking Daryl if he was certain that no one ever got hurt too badly. Daryl said "Nah, man. Ain't no one gonna get hurt too bad." Daryl had drawn up maps of the farm and woods (they had some Thanksgiving newbies joining this year – Jax was bringing a few guys down from Bragg with him and he had a few people coming in from California to surprise Jax). Gavin and Merle had built several sheds at various points on the property for hiding and reloading. Sheds and other buildings, the creek, and property lines were clearly marked on the maps. He had not marked any of the tree stands on the maps as he wanted his snipers to stay as safe as possible if they decided to use them. He figured the dispatchers would need to be up in tree stands as well. He didn't want any dumbasses to get lost and wander onto someone else's property – no need to get the law involved unnecessarily.

Beth staggered downstairs with the biggest rat's nest of hair Daryl had ever seen. She had tried to put it up into a messy bun. She was still rubbing at her eyes as she poured herself a Cherry Coke onto ice, "Morning Baby" she slurred. No, his angel was no morning person, but Daryl thought she was the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He made his way to put his cup and dessert plate into the sink "morning", he said grabbing her by the waist and rubbing his scruff against her neck. His voice was rough and rumbly and Beth felt it all the way to her core.

"Daryl, can you promise me no one will get hurt this year" asked Beth.

"I told you years ago I would never lie to ya. So, no, I can't promise that. I can promise you I won't get hurt – 'cause I never do" At that, Beth huffed and crossed her arms. Daryl's definition of hurt and Beth's definition of hurt were two completely different things." And I can promise you that Gavin and Emma _**probably **_won't get hurt – they're both gonna be snipers. Each team gets one sniper. They'll be on a roof or somethin somewhere."

"Oh my God, Daryl" sighed Beth "you're the biggest kid I got".

And at that Daryl just smiled all over himself – he took great pride in the fact that he could still have as much fun as an eight year old let loose after having too much candy. Merle decided that he didn't want to be a captain this year – he would just be a soldier on whatever team he got assigned to. No, this year, the captains of the two opposing teams would be Daryl (as if he would ever pass up the opportunity to be in charge of something) and Jax (who, by the way, was completely unaware of what sort of shenanigans he was coming home to).

**Monday Afternoon - 1200 hours**

T-Dog and Jacqui had just arrived – they had an apartment in Atlanta, but they spent so much time at the farm that they had their own room in the farmhouse. Both of them had work to do to get ready for The Thanksgiving Games. Jacqui rolled her eyes at the thought of all the work and man hours she alone had put into this event and had to hold back a giggle. Dixon Family members would be rolling in beginning that afternoon and they would be staying in the farmhouse, the guesthouse, or the barn. Yes, the barn, not the real barn – the bunkhouse. They had built another barn that was really an amazing rustic bunkhouse – the Dixons knew how to do things right. Jacqui's task today was to put together "war packets" for every soldier. Each portfolio would contain a battlefield map, a printout detailing the mission of this year's game, and rules (basically guidelines, because seriously, when have the Dixon's ever followed rules ). T-Dog, Merle, and Gavin (when he got home) were going to organize each soldier's "war pack". Each war pack would have two weapons, a paint ball rifle and a paint ball pistol. Protective clothing and gear were also in the pack along with ear buds to keep in contact with each team's respective dispatcher. Yep, this was going to be awesome!

**Monday Evening – 1900 hours**

Maggie and Glen and their two city slicker kids (Josie and Hersh) had finally arrived in time for supper. He was pretty sure Maggie's kids didn't want to get dirty, so they would serve as dispatchers for each team. Glen's name was going in for the draw – just because he needed to man up and play this year. He had gotten out of it last year, claiming some sort of flu bug or something.

Lori and Judith had gotten there about the same time as the Rhee family. Daryl was pretty sure that Lil Asskicker wanted in on the Game action too – her name was going in the draw. He wasn't going to ask Lori's permission – he'd ask for forgiveness later, if need be.

Everyone was happy to see friends and family that they hadn't seen in way too long. Judith and Josie were going to bunk with Emma in her room while Hersch was going to stay with Ethan (birds of a feather you know). Maggie and Glen were taking Maggie's old room and believe it or not, Rick and Lori were staying at Merle and Carol's house. Somewhere along the way, Merle and Rick had come to love each other as much as Daryl and Rick. Yep, Daryl's plan for the best Thanksgiving Games ever was falling into place nicely.

**Tuesday Morning – 0800 hours**

Tyresse and Merle were making an airport run this morning. Rick, Shane, and Carl were flying in. They all three had been in Greece since early summer. Merle had sure missed Officer Friendly, Shane not so much, and Carl – well he just didn't know what to make of Carl. That boy had really grown up and was doing well for himself and the family business. He and Sophia had dated some before he left for Greece. He figured they had called it quits when he left if Sophia's mood for the following two or three months had been any indication. Damn, that was hell on earth for a while.

T-Dog and Daryl were making an airport run too. The California guys were flying in today. Daryl had met Tig and Chibs once before. He was pumped that he was going to be able to surprise Jax with some of his California crew – Jax sounded kind of low when he had talked with him a couple of weeks ago. He was also pretty certain that their names were going in for the draw. The Georgia boys were gonna teach these West Coast hippies how to fight backwoods style.

Amy , Andrea, Michonne, Tara and Eugene were making the commute from Atlanta later that afternoon – all of them had indicated that they wanted to be included in the draw as well. Daryl was surprised that Eugene wanted to play this year considering what Abe had done to him last year. However, Eugene to the whole being hung upside down from a tree by his ankles thing in stride. Amy,Tara, and Eugene would stay in the bunkhouse. Michonne was probably going to bunk with Tyreese (a recent development) and Andrea (if all went according to Daryl's plan) would bunk with Shane. Shane and Tyreese had the guest house on the farm. Daryl couldn't wait to see Shane's face when Andrea showed up – that should be quite the side show if the actual Game got boring. Those two had been dancing around each other for years and Daryl intended for some sort of closure on that shit – he thought no two individuals deserved each other more(and not in a good way). Either they were gonna seal the deal or stay the fuck away from each other. Rick told him it reminded him of two other people he had to deal with in the past. "Whatever" Daryl had huffed.

Speaking of Abe, he and Morgan arrived just in time for lunch from "parts unknown". No one ever knew where those two had been or what they had been up to – usually it was after they had pulled Daryl's ass out of a jungle or the desert somewhere and they usually all needed medical attention. Those two usually did arrive right at meal time too. Beth was always happy to see them – she called them into the kitchen to fix their plates. Abe and Morgan were going to sleep at Otis and Patricia's house and just come over to the Dixon farm each morning when they came. It was, after all, the epicenter of activity for the week.

**Tuesday Afternoon – 1300 hours**

Gavin and Emma had made it home from their respective practices – they had the rest of the week off by the way – and both were starving. Beth, being the good momma that she was, had fixed both of them a plate to eat when they got in. They were at the kitchen table when they heard the ruckus. Jax had taken Shane's jeep to Bragg and he, along with three other boys from Bragg were crammed into it like sardines. Tig and Chibs were out there with Daryl to meet them. You would have thought Jax had been overseas fighting for a year the way the men grabbed him up. Jax was speechless and Daryl was even beaming with pride at Jax – just happy he had survived Bragg as long as he had.

Gavin and Emma stared out the kitchen window at the sight.

"I know Dixons have their share of body art, but I've never seen so many tattoos in one place at one time in my life" deadpanned Gavin. Tig and Chibs were plenty covered in ink, but the younger guys had also started getting tats.

"Oh. My. God." Sighed Emma "Sooo fuckin hot!"

Gavin turned to look at Emma. She had always been so focused on swimming and had never even hinted at the opposite sex in that way before. She had just recently started dating and he had to admit that it was proving to be stressful on everyone in the family. No one could keep up with who her current boyfriend was. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. If he were to be honest it made him a little bit nervous. A hormonal driven Emma could be a very dangerous Emma.

Gavin was going to warn Emma to stay away from Jax's buddies about the time their Uncle Merle came into the kitchen, mumbling. He was always mumbling about something. He joined them in gawking out the window. "Jesus Christ" he drawled "I'm gonna enjoy taking all those mofos out tomorrow at the Game. It's just a matter of who I'm tagging first-think I'll take that Scotsman out first – he might be my only real competition. He looks like a tough son ov a bitch. Yeh, he's number one on my list".

Emma decided to take advantage of her Uncle Merle's rambling. With Merle interrupting the big brother talk that Emma sensed coming, she made her way out to the driveway to welcome the new arrivals. She was none to impressed with the California guys that arrived earlier (too creepy and too old) , but the boys from Bragg, yeh, they were pretty impressive – one in particular, but she decided that she would focus on another instead. It would probably serve her main purpose much better in the end anyway. Daryl was surprised to see his normally "in hiding" daughter out there to greet the newcomers. Being as he didn't have any previous experience with teenage daughters though he thought nothing of it – and that was his first mistake of this holiday gathering.

"Hello ass wipe" she smirked at Jax, "I see my assassins have failed, you're still alive."

"Well, it's good to see you too princess. Been hitting the weight room I see" was his reply.

She nodded in response. "Yep. Still juicing and I've been sucking down those protein shakes you got me hooked on too – I think it's paying off."

Jax couldn't help but notice that she had starting bulking up – no, that wasn't it – filling out, that was it. Oh my God, filling out! Ole Ems was looking good – damn Jax, look away, look away.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends here, Jax" smiled Emma. Jax held back a groan. He knew what she was up to. Emma rarely used his given name and she rarely smiled – she had done both at the same time. It was very weird and he didn't like it one bit.

"Well, okay. This is Ben Shanklin – he's from Oklahoma. The goofy looking one is Randall Smith. He just caught a ride down here with us – he has family picking him up in a bit. Ben's gonna go spend the holiday with Randall's family. And this is my main man Juice. He's from New York. Juice is the first person I met on base and we've stuck together." Beth smiled and thought to herself _yes, Juice will be the one to use to get what I want._

"Well, Juice, welcome to the great state of Georgia. Ever been this far down south before?" Emma used her best Georgia Peach southern belle voice. Jax had never noticed a southern drawl to her voice at all and he was trying to hide a smirk. How much more obvious could she be?

"No I haven't. But I really think I'm going to like it here" came his cocky reply. _Oh my God_ thought Jax. Juice is falling for it hook, line, and sinker – all she had to do was reel him in. Mentally, Jax was trying to send Juice a message –_back off man, she's just fourteen. Your eighteen, pretty sure that it's breaking a law or something. But then again, that's not really why he wanted him to back off._

Both Daryl and Jax had a "what the fuck" look on their face and Daryl jerked his chin at Jax signaling that he needed to talk to him privately. Jax followed him to the barn.

"You better keep ya boy Juice Box on a leash this week" Daryl was already pacing the dirt floor and chewing on the inside of his mouth.

"What are you talking about Daryl" asked Jax, but he knew what he was talking about. He didn't like it one bit either, after all Emma was like a – well, she should be like a sister to him.

"Keep that mother fucker away from my baby girl!"

"Yes sir – I sure will sir. I will do my best sir. "

"I ain't playing around about this Jax. There ain't no doing ya best, ya damn well better do. Your fuckin mission this week, boy, is to keep those two apart". At this point, Daryl had Jax's forehead against his own and his hand wrapped around the back of Jax's neck – he lays a finger on her, he looks at her, he thinks about her, he's dead." With that he let go of the younger man and began to walk away, but stopped to turn around and say one more thing. Pointing at Jax he said "And you might be too. I'd hate to have to kill ya – I've invested way too many resources and time into ya already – but I will. God knows I've killed for less."

"Yes sir – got it – keep Juice away from Ems. Emma – I mean Emma."

"She damn well better still be wearin that promise ring at the end of this week, Jax" Daryl had finished the conversation.

Daryl was too worked up to notice the slip up with Emma's name. All he could think of right now is if he could really "off" this Juice Box punk and make it look like an accident at the Game – this asshole was number one on his hit list. Daryl decided that it was a good time to get Merle, T-Dog and Gavin started on assembling everyone's war pack. He was going to sit down and make the official list of players and start getting everything together for tonight's draw. Beth and Carol had insisted on ordering pizza tonight. They would cook breakfast for everyone in the morning and lunch for the dead heads (people who got eliminated from The Game) midday, but would order takeout again the next night.

Rick had made his way into the kitchen looking for something to hold him over till supper. Lori was going to fix him a sandwich and chips. "Anybody else want something" she asked. "Merle, ya hungry?"

"Yeh sweet cheeks. I'll take a sandwich." Rick and Lori smiled at each other. They knew Merle didn't mean anything by it. That was just Merle being Merle.

"Anybody seen Phia lately" asked Merle. "I hadn't laid eyes on my girl all day long."

Lori thought to herself that she hadn't seen Carl since he first got here from the airport either, but she wasn't going to be the one to mention it. "Merle, what kind of cheese do ya want?" she tried changing the subject.

"Whatever you give Officer Friendly will be all right with me. Wonder where Sophia is – I know she was planning on being here today." Merle kept on. Rick and Lori exchanged knowing looks.

"I think Beth sent Sophia to the store with the last minute list. It was a pretty long list – you know how Beth is. Grocery stores are probably packed today too. She'll turn up soon enough." said Lori, trying to reassure herself just as much as Merle.

"Hmmmmmmppphh" grunted Merle.

**Tuesday Evening – 1800 hours**

Nearly everyone that was coming to the farm for the Thanksgiving holiday had made it in – even Dale had come this year. He didn't get out much anymore but he had sure missed everyone. Especially his sweet Beth, he did have a soft spot for that girl. Even though he was a local, Dale was staying with Otis and Patricia along with Abe and Morgan. He was looking forward to this Thunder Dome thing,  
Thirsty Games, whatever it was, he was sure it was going to be great wholesome fun for everyone. Little did that poor man realize what savages these people would turn into over the next twenty four hours.

It was time! Pizza had been delivered – it had taken two delivery guys to deliver them all. Shane had iced down beer, soda, and bottled water. They were eating and having the big draw event in the bunkhouse meeting room. Every soldier's name was placed into an ammo can. Jax and Daryl – being team captains- arm wrestled to see who got to draw out first. Of course, Daryl won, but Jax put up a pretty good battle. Daryl was secretly impressed.

**Daryl and Jax's personal thoughts about each draw are in parenthesis**

Daryl drew out the first name – Eugene (Fuck a Duck- he managed to keep that to himself)

First draw for Jax – Merle (Yes!)

Next three draws for Daryl – Chibs(I'll take it), Amy(damn), Ethan (at least he knows strategy)

For Jax – Liam, Andrea,Shane ( what the fuck- a brainiac, a lawyer, and a drunk).

Next three draws for Daryl – Rick (thank God), Juice (shit – might make it easier to kill him), and Judith (she can be pretty mean)

Jax's next turn – Michonne (damn, she's scary), Tig (whew!), Glenn (he's Asian – he's got to be smart, right?)

"Okay. There's four names left. That means we each get two on this last draw." said Daryl.

"Good math there Dixon" smirked Jax.

"Ah, that how ya gonna be pretty boy?" Daryl snarled back. The Game had really already begun. Dale flashed a helpless look at Carol, "I thought this was going to be a friendly match of strength or something. You know like sack races or an egg toss – maybe like the settlers and the Natives at the first Thanksgiving."

Carol just smiled,"Oh,Dale. You haven't changed a bit. Welcome to your first Dixon Thanksgiving."

"Allright – everybody shut up. Let's finish this part of the draw" ordered Daryl.

Daryl drew out his last two – Abe (he should have killed him back in that honkey tonk in PCB, but he'd take it) and Tera (well, she was pretty scrappy, so he'd have to make the best of it)

Jax's last draw – Morgan (that'll do) and Carl (he looks pretty bad ass)

Beth took over the next phase of the draw. She had prepared three small boxes. One box was labeled "Sniper", a second box was labeled "Medic", and the third box was labeled "Dispatcher".

Daryl's draws – Emma as sniper (man, nothing else mattered. He and his girl were gonna take this game), Bob as his medic (he'd stitched him up many times- very capable), and Hersch as his dispatcher (another strategy player – he'd definitely take that)

Jax's draws – Gavin (not the sniper he wanted – in more ways than one – but no one could know that), Sasha (any medical help was going to be a good thing), and Josie (she's part Asian – she has to be smart right?)

Beth stood up and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She was going to go over some very basic rules.

"With the draw being completed, I just have a few things to say. T-Dog and Tyreese are serving as referees – not that any one of you are going to be following any rules. But if it gets really out of hand, I've told them to remove you, by any means necessary, if they think they should. That includes you too Daryl." Everyone laughed.

"You have to wear a flag on your arm – the flag is for nothing more than to identify which team you are on. Report to the kitchen by 5:30 in the morning to pick up breakfast" continued Beth.

"0530 baby" corrected Daryl.

Beth huffed. "0530 – You will have snacks and water in your war pack. There will also be sandwiches, chips, fruit, and drinks on the garden tables if you need it. The person that locates and returns my missing Butterball will be declared the winner. The winner will get to select where we order take out from tomorrow night and have bragging rights until next November. "

"Daryl's team coordinator is Carol. Maggie will serve as the coordinator for Jax's team. If ya need help or special items, you talk to those ladies."

"Any questions" asked Beth. No one seemed to have any at the moment. "Oh, Jacqui has information portfolios for everyone. You should meet with your team and start planning or whatever it is you people do for somethin like this. Daryl's team has yellow arm bands – see Carol for them. Jax – your team has green arm bands – ya'll can see Maggie for them. Daryl's team can meet in our dining room and Jax's team can meet here in this room – both are soundproof. Good luck to everyone – and bring me my turkey!"


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters. This was a lot of fun to write – I just tried to remember all of those days when my two boys were playing army back when they were little. They had walkie talkies and they were so funny. When the girl came along, she sure enough threw them a curve ball – been making their lives hell ever since. Ahhhh, you go girl!

**The Thanksgiving Games – Part 2**

The sun wasn't even up and Beth heard Daryl in the corner of the bedroom going through his war pack.

"Daryl" Beth whined "What time is it?"

"Go back to sleep Babe – it's early still – real early. 'm just tryin to decide who 'm takin out first. Think it's gonna be that Juice Boy – don't like him" grumbled Daryl.

"You're bein ridiculous. He's a very sweet boy. He even says yes mam and no mam and that's sayin something when a yankee uses mam. Don't ya think?" asked Beth.

"Mmmmmm" was Daryl's response to that.

Beth giggled. "Did ya see how Jax was lookin at Emma out in the driveway yesterday afternoon?"

"mmmmmm" came the same reply. Of course he didn't see the interaction between Jax and Emma because he was distracted by Juice – Daryl's second mistake of this whole Thanksgiving Games fiasco. Because that was what Juice was a distraction for Daryl, and a trap for Jax – the poor boy just didn't know it.

"I think they've missed each other more than they thought they would – Emma really came to depend on him last summer. "

"Mmmmmm" Daryl really didn't mean to be ignoring Beth, but none of this seemed important to him right now.

"Emma doesn't know it – and I'd hate for her to ever find out – but I know that she and Jax have been textin each other – a lot – and often. And phone calls – a lot – and often." Beth continued "Daryl, did ya hear what I said?"

"What?" he said.

"I said that Jax and Emma have kept in contact with each other – on a daily basis almost. Texts and phone calls – lots of them." Beth repeated.

"How do ya know? Ya been reading her stuff?" asked Daryl.

"Yes. Yes I have. " Daryl raised his eyebrow at Beth. "I'm sorry, but someone has to keep an eye on her, and you pretty much just let her run wild."

"What? I don't let her do nuthin!" Daryl snapped.

"Yeh, I know! There's no letting to it. She pretty much does whatever the hell she wants – it's almost too late to reel her in. She's gonna give us more trouble than all three of the boys combined, I'm afraid."

Daryl had to ask, "What kind of stuff are they textin? She ain't doin the sextin is she?"

Beth laughed out loud "No, she's not doin the sextin" and she couldn't help but use the air quotes gesture. Daryl rolled his eyes at her. "It's mostly very innocent, but those two have a bond that I'm not sure how to describe – not sexual by any stretch, but it's not a sibling type connection either. I just don't know how to describe it."

"I think you're makin a mountain out of a mole hill – as usual" responded Daryl.

"Okay – whatever" she huffed and rolled over to cover her head with a pillow. Daryl walked over to the bed and decided to get some snuggle time in with Beth. He figured he had pushed his luck enough with Beth and he wanted to head out to the game with Beth backing him up – not rooting for the other team – goodness knows she sure had a soft spot for the other team's captain.

5:30 finally arrived and the turkey had been placed out in the woods – just waiting for someone to extract it and return to home base with it. Soldiers were finding their spots where they would begin the search. Most everyone – the players anyway- had been up all night discussing strategy and looking over maps. Jax was pretty sure he was screwed because the Daryl Dixon he had come to know over the past several months did not like to lose. He was pretty sure that Dixon's team would come up with the Butterball at all costs. Jax was going to give it his best shot though – he sure would like to be the one returning that turkey to Beth. Daryl would sure enough shit if Jax's team won.

Everything was pretty quiet – no one was stirring. The dispatchers had been safely escorted to their respective deer stands. Everyone was just scoping out their assigned territory, keeping an eye out for the turkey and soldiers from the opposing team. It was a generally understood strategic move that if you saw an opposing soldier you would take them out – make the kill. Reducing the number of opposing soldiers increased your team's chances of capturing the turkey. It wasn't normally accepted protocol to take out your own soldiers – unless you just had some sort of grudge you wanted to settle. Daryl was going to give Juice a little bit of time and see if he was worth anything in the soldiering department. If not, he'd take him out himself.

Abe scored the first kill of the day – actually it was two kills and it wasn't even an hour into the game. He was approaching one of the shacks because he thought he heard some kind of ruckus in there. He made his way behind the shack and he quickly realized what the ruckus was. It was Shane and Andrea – no further explanation needed. Damn! What were they thinking? Abe busted the door open and shot both of them. Unfortunately, for Shane, Abe shot him in the ass – his bare ass! But, that's what happens when you get caught with your pants down around your ankles. The victims of the double hit didn't really give a shit – they just ran off to the guest house to finish what they had started in the shed. Abe reported the kill to Hersch. Josie relayed the information to Jax.

Josie announced to everyone's headset "Team Daryl – 2, Team Jax – 0". _Fuck_ thought Jax. He radioed Josie to see who it was and what happened. Suffice it to say that he wasn't surprised by the circumstances.

Rick was feeling very nostalgic with that pistol in his hands and he was itching to take a few of Jax's people out. He came across Liam and Glenn sitting behind a tree – a brother-in-law and a nephew. He didn't give a shit – he wanted at least a couple kills to his name today. They were studying a map and crossing off the areas they had already covered. _Ahhh, this was just too fucking easy_ thought Rick. He walked around to face them and took them both out. They both just looked at him like they couldn't believe that he had shot them. Rick just smirked and kept on walking. He made sure to report in to Hersch – "Grimes just took out Liam Dixon and Glenn Rhee". Josie relayed the information to Jax.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" screamed Jax.

Josie announced on everyone's headset, "Team Daryl – 4, Team Jax – 0"

"Ha!" Daryl laughed out loud "this is just pathetic".

"Gavin? Where are you?" asked Jax.

"In a deer stand – northwest quadrant" Gavin replied.

"Start taking people out – anybody with a yellow flag – take them out" Jax ordered.

"Will do" said Gavin just as he was lining a shot up. He had spotted two yellow flags in the clearing about 20 yards in front of him. It was Amy and Tera. Gavin counted to three. "One, two, three, pull". Tera went down. Amy started to panic and look for something to hide behind. Gavin didn't give her time. "One, two, pull". Amy went down. Gavin reported in to Josie – "Gavin Dixon just took down Tera and Amy – sniper shots". Hersch relayed the information to Daryl and then supplied an updated score to everyone, "Team Daryl – 4, Team Jax – 2".

"That's allright, pretty boy, that's allright" whispered Daryl "everythang's allright". About that time, Daryl saw Juice cross over to take cover behind one of the sheds. Daryl moved in closer. He was going to go ahead and take that son of a bitch out. At the last second, Daryl eased up off of the trigger. The thought occurred to him that the longer he was out here, he didn't have to worry about him being all hugged up on Emma. He'd leave that little shit alone for a bit.

The game continued on with greens taking out yellows, and yellows taking out greens. Eugene, Judith, and Ethan had been the next yellows to go. Eugene had lasted longer this year than last year, and he was pretty proud of himself. Carl had taken Judith out in a cruel twist of fate and Tig had taken out Ethan and nearly scared the shit out of him in the process. All the while, no one had come across the Butterball. Probably, because everyone had gotten caught up in the excitement of the kill. The next greens to go were Sasha, Carl, and Morgan.

Jax was starting to feel pretty desperate. He radioed Tig and ordered him to make his way to the yellow team's reloading shack. Once there, Tig stole all of the yellow team's extra ammo. When Hersch reported that piece of intel to Daryl, he decided to step things up a notch or two.

"Well played, pretty boy. We gonna show him how we do it down here." Daryl chuckled "Abe!"

"Yeh" Abe replied.

"We gonna do something kinda unprecedented, so to speak. Find green's dispatch deer stand –take out their dispatcher – just to prove a point."

"Uhhh, ya sure?" asked Abe.

"Get ya fuckin ass in check – yeh, do it, mutha fucka" growled Daryl.

"Consider it done." Abe replied.

Again, Daryl caught sight of Juice and he was still pissed that Abe had questioned him, so he took the shot. It felt good – damn good. He reported the kill to Hersch, "Daryl Dixon just took out Juice" he couldn't help but smirk. "Sir?" asked Hersch. "Did you say you just took out Juice?"

"I sure as hell did Short Round – mark it as friendly fire" came Daryl's reply.

"Yes sir" and Hersch relayed the information to Josie but there was no response from Josie. Instead, Abe replied, "Hey, Hersch, I just took out Josie, so I guess you are the dispatch for both teams now."

Hersch couldn't believe his own team had offed his sister – these were some sick bastards! Hersch reported to Jax that he had now lost his dispatcher and that Hersch would cover Josie's responsibilities for the remainder of the game.

"What the fuck?" said Jax.

Hersch reported to all remaining players, "Team Daryl – 8, Team Jax – 6.

Daryl put Bob at the bottom of Hersch's deer stand to protect his dispatcher. He radioed Emma "Get ready girl – where are ya now?"

"I'm on top of the barn – the real barn"

"Get ready – I'm gettin ready to round all these dumbasses up and run em towards the house. Ya ready?"

"Yep! Been waiting on this shit all morning. Let's do this" said Emma. Daryl grinned. He knew that Jax only had a total of four soldiers left – three on the ground and a sniper somewhere. They were some pretty bad ass soldiers though: Merle, Michonne, Tig, and Gavin. Still standing on the yellow side was Chibs, Rick, Abe, and Emma. The California boys had held their own – he figured their real life fighting and scrapping was serving them well. Yep, this would require some dirty work. And anyone who knew Daryl Dixon knew that he was not above getting dirty.

Daryl had managed to wrangle and work all the players back towards the house. They were all hidden behind porch posts, hay bales, or the random vehicle (this is why he had parked all of his family's vehicles way down the driveway – dumbasses). He could see Emma on top of the barn – she was flat on her stomach – dressed in black, her face was blacked out. She was wearing the promise ring, but it had been covered in black electrical tape – that's my girl. He spotted Gavin – same barn, but in the hay loft. There was no way Emma could get to him – he sent Rick after him. They had to take out their sniper to make this work. As usual, Rick never failed on a task. He had taken Gavin out easily. Daryl had told Emma to hold her shots just as long as she could – once she had been spotted, she would be done for.

Merle's stomach was growling and he was ready for this shit to be done with, so he stepped out into the middle and called everyone out. So there they all were standing in a circle in the driveway pointing paint ball guns at each other – daring someone to make the first move.

"Emma – pay attention girl, it's getting ready to go down" Daryl whispered into his headset.

"Roger that" said Emma.

Like clockwork, Beth stepped out of the front door onto the porch and starting making her way to the barn. Merle was so shocked that someone had stepped foot outside he didn't pay any attention to who it was and he opened fire on Beth. Everything else just fell into place from there. Rick's mouth dropped open – he couldn't believe that Merle had hit Beth with a stream of paint balls. Beth screamed and went down. Tig shot Chibs, Rick shot Michonne, and Merle shot Abe. Daryl ran over to check on Beth who was holding her side.

"You okay babe?" Daryl asked.

"Yes" Beth winked at him. She raised her shirt to show him the bullet proof vest she had on. Bob ran over to check on her along with Jax. He pointed his pistol at Tig and shot him while he had the chance.

"Miss Beth – are you okay? I'm so sorry this happened" Jax just felt awful until he realized that Beth had set them up – she had set them all up.

That left two green soldiers for Emma to take out before they took her daddy out. She took a deep breath in and held it, lined up the shot just like her Uncle Merle taught her, and blew out the breath while she pulled the trigger. Boom! Uncle Merle went down. Jax's head snapped up to the barn and he knew that he was next. He raised his rifle, but it was too late. Breathe, line up, blow out and pull trigger – boom! Jax was hit!

"Where's my fuckin turkey?" asked Beth.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters.

The Thanksgiving Games – Part 3

"Here it is, Aunt Beth! I've got your turkey!" yelled Hersch. The turkey nearly outweighed the young boy lugging it across the driveway. Hersch was smiling all over himself and trying the hold the turkey up high enough for everyone to see that he had located and returned the turkey.

With all of the excitement of trying to eliminate soldiers from the opposing team, all of the players had really forgotten the main mission of the game and that was to locate and return the turkey. So, Hersch Rhee was the official winner of this year's Thanksgiving Games. Glenn and Maggie could not have been more proud and Hersch viewed it as sweet justice for his Uncle Daryl having his sister offed. Daryl wouldn't admit it but Short Round had impressed him with his stamina and follow through – _he's a pretty scrappy boy_. Daryl told him that he had an hour to decide where he wanted to order take out from tonight and he would make the call. Within thirty minutes Hersch had decided on the BBQ joint down the road from the farm. They ordered enough chopped BBQ, ribs, and chicken to feed an army, well actually, two armies – the green team and the yellow team. They also ordered sides that would please everyone: potato and macaroni salads, baked beans, slaw, ranch style potatoes, and corn bread.

The topic of conversation that night could be nothing else but the big game today. Everyone had an opinion on who had been wronged, or who had cheated or fought dirty. The game analysis was almost as fun as the game itself. There were no hurt feelings on anyone's part and Beth was more than relieved that there were no major injuries. She was more bruised than she thought she would be, but it was worth it. Everyone, except Daryl and Beth, pretty much agreed that the two dirtiest fighters were in fact Daryl and Beth. Daryl tried to reason with everyone that all is fair in love and war and they would all make piss poor soldiers in the real world. That comment received boos and hisses from everyone.

"That's allright Dad – they're just jealous. They should have known when you and I got on the same team, that it was over for everyone else" boasted Emma.

"Ya got that right Baby Girl – jealous and pathetic" agreed Daryl. Everyone just moaned and gasped and made comments like _whatever man, you're psycho anyway, damn nut job_. And if Tig thinks you're crazy, there may be something to it.

Dale, Glenn, and Morgan volunteered to clean up after supper. It wasn't that big of a deal, since they didn't use real plates, but had instead opted for Chinet plates. It was still nice of them to clean up though because it freed up Carol, Lori, Beth, Maggie, and Patricia who had all been doing most of the cooking and cleaning all week long.

Everyone else had either made their way to the family room or out to the back deck around the fire pit to enjoy the rest of the evening. Daryl had been wanting to talk with Jax ever since he had arrived the day before. He really didn't want anyone interrupting them either so they went for a ride to town to pick up a few items Carl and Sophia had forgotten at the store on Tuesday. On the way into town Daryl and Jax got caught up on some things. Daryl wanted to know how Jax was really doing at Bragg – he wanted to make sure he was happy and doing well. Daryl tried to hint around without just coming out and asking about his social life. He wanted to know if he had been seeing anyone – not that it mattered. Beth had planted a seed and he was just starting to get curious himself about the relationship that seemed to be developing between this young man that he had come to love as a son, and his young (very young) daughter. Jax told him that he hadn't initially had a lot of time to get out and see about dating anyone, but after finishing up basic, there had been a little more down time. He had been out a couple of times with a couple different girls – nothing serious. Daryl told him that was fine – no need to get serious with anyone, but no need to be a hermit either. He reminded Jax, just as he had Gavin earlier in the month, to always be "safe" – didn't need any unexpected "surprises". Jax just nodded his head in agreement because he didn't really know what to say to that. They had picked up their items and returned home and Daryl felt pretty satisfied that there wasn't anything to Beth's fantasy about Jax and Emma – whatever that fantasy was.

Thursday morning had Beth up before daybreak. She was checking on two turkeys that she had in the ovens and getting one ready for Merle to deep fry. A lot of the dishes had been prepared the day before and only needed reheating. Other dishes were room temperature type items and they were already on the serving table in the dining room. The women had set all of the tables the night before so that was a huge task already completed. People started to crawl out of their slumber spots and get ready for the day. By 1:00, tummies were rumbling and Beth was calling everyone to gather in the family room for the blessing. Everyone joined hands; Emma was next to Juice by the way, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Jax or Daryl, while Daryl asked the blessing. After the blessing, everyone made their way through the line to fill their plates. People that were fixing plates for the youngest of the guests went through the line first so that the little ones could get settled and start eating. Everything was delicious, of course, with nearly everyone contributing in some way by preparing at least one of the dishes they considered to be their specialty.

The younger generation was in charge of clean up today. Carl, Sophia, Gavin, Liam, Ethan, and Emma cleared tables, put away food, and loaded the dishwasher. Amy and Tera washed the things by hand that were not allowed to be put into the dishwasher. Shane and Andrea (believe it or not) put away dishes as Amy and Tera finished washing and drying. Beth and Carol sat and relaxed with a glass of wine to supervise and tell them where things went in case they couldn't figure it out. It was just a really nice day with everyone talking and visiting with each other.

Beth did notice that Emma had disappeared from kitchen duty before anyone else had and she found it quite suspicious. She wondered where Jax was, but she wasn't about to mention anything about it to Daryl because he already thought she was crazy. She thought she would just take a look around and see if she could "slip up" on them and see if anything was going on. When she went into the living room though she was slightly surprised to see Jax standing in there, but Emma was nowhere to be found – and neither was Juice. Beth had an uneasy feeling about that and she figured Emma needed to be located sooner rather than later.

"Uhm, Jax? Will ya come in the dining room and help me with something?" Beth asked.

"Sure, I'll be right there Miss Beth" answered Jax. That boy would do anything in the world that Beth Dixon asked him to. He followed Beth into the dining room. "You need me to put something away for you?"

"No – I don't need ya to put somethin away. Come here – and be quiet!" answered Beth.

_Good grief – what was going on - she's reverted back to scary Beth_ thought Jax.

"Jax, when was the last time you saw Emma?" asked Beth.

"Uhm, while we were eating" said Jax.

"Jax, when was the last time you saw Juice?" asked Beth.

"Uhm, while we were eating" answered Jax. Jax's face dropped. He knew what was up and if he didn't stop it and they got caught by Daryl everyone within a ten mile radius was going to catch hell, but most of all, he was going to catch hell. No, he thinks he remembered Daryl saying that he had "killed men for less than this". "I'll go look for her. I suggest you do the same – and be discreet. No need to draw unnecessary attention to what we are doing."

"Gotcha" said Beth. And the search was on.

Beth walked upstairs under the pretense of catching some quiet time, but really she was going to search every single nook and cranny – starting with Emma's room. After looking in all bedrooms, bathrooms, and good sized closets she determined that the upstairs was clear. While Beth had been in the house, Jax headed out to the barn. He started on the bottom level and worked his way up being as quiet as humanly possible. Jax hit paydirt in the hayloft – how cliché!

There in the hay was Emma with Juice sprawled out on top of her and in between her legs. They were both still fully clothed but were very involved in a heavy make out session. Jax cleared his throat to gain their attention. Juice jumped to his feet and Emma sat up very quickly. They were both relieved to see that it was Jax, but not for long because he tore into the both of them.

"Jax? You scared the shit outta me – what are you doing sneaking around?" asked Emma.

"I could ask you the same damn thing. What the hell would you have done if it had been your dad to catch you and not me? You would be in so much trouble girl." Jax was furious. Then he turned to Juice. "I told you she's off limits – she's fucking fourteen years old Juice. You're eighteen. Do you not see that there's a problem with that? Legally? Morally? Daryl will kill you with his bare hands I have no doubt."

"Look, man. She came on to me." was Juice's reply. Emma looked hurt and then she just looked pissed.

"Do you think it matters if she came on to you? You are the adult in this situation dumbass! I'll tell you again – she's. off. limits!"

Emma had enough "I don't need you to come in and rescue me Jax. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Are you now? Are you really? Emma – you are a child. This is a grown man you're messing around with – it can't end well" Jax was furious. This was the stupidest thing Emma had done while he was around.

"Just leave me the hell alone Jax – mind your own fucking business!" screamed Emma.

"Emma, watch your mouth and take your ass in the house. Go to your room or whatever kids that misbehave are supposed to do." yelled Jax.

"You are NOT my father Jax Teller! You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, if I were your father I would have whipped your ass a long time ago and you wouldn't be acting like the spoiled ass brat you are today." As Jax finished that statement, he jerked Emma up by her arm and swatted at her backside. "Now get in the fucking house!"

Emma ran towards the house screaming and crying. _Well, so much for being discreet_.

Jax looked to Juice. "I can't believe you went against the one thing I asked of you – just to leave the girl alone. Juice – she's fourteen, man. Do you not see how very wrong that is?" asked Jax.

"I wasn't going to let it go too far – we were just having fun" replied Juice. "Why do you even care so much? It's not like she's your sister. She's just some rich, spoiled ass brat that daddy is paying you to babysit."

As soon as the words were out of Juice's mouth, Jax was on top of him – beating the shit out of him. "I'll tell you what it is to me. She's NOT my sister. She's NOT some rich kid I babysit. She's MINE! She's MINE! I just can't have her yet. You are going to stay the fuck away from Emma – do you understand?" Jax was nearly out of control.

"Okay, man. I get it – you want her for yourself. You should have told me – I'm sorry." said Juice.

Both guys were trying to catch their breath from the struggle. "You are leaving in the morning. I'll put you on a plane myself if that's what it takes, but you are leaving Georgia in the morning and going back to Bragg." explained Jax.

Jax offered his hand to help Juice up from where they had been wrestling around. They turned around to see Daryl, with a crying Emma, standing in the doorway.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own any of the TWD or SOA characters, although I'd like to have my way with a few of them.

**Momma Beth**

Daryl had gotten Juice the first flight out of Atlanta humanly possible. Tigg and Chibs drove the boy to the airport with the promise to Daryl that they would watch the plane fly out themselves. Daryl hadn't seen Emma since the episode in the barn between Jax and Juice. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Jax either. He decided it would probably be a good idea to try and locate the two of them – see if they were okay. Damn, what a clusterfuck this had turned out to be.

Emma wasn't hard to locate – she was in her room – crying. She had cried all night long. Daryl could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Emma cry. Surely she wasn't that torn up over that Yankee piece of shit he just sent packing. Beth was sitting on the side of Emma's bed rubbing her back and smoothing her hair. Occasionally, Beth would wipe her tears away and give her a tissue now and again so she could blow her nose. Daryl took in the scene before him and felt his stomach churn – he was no good at this shit – at all! He had just now got the hang of tending to Beth when she was emotional – he couldn't stand to see his baby girl like this. Daryl motioned with his head for Beth to come out into the hall.

"What the hell is she cryin bout?" asked Daryl in a hushed whisper. Beth just looked at him like he had sprouted horns or something.

"It ain't like she's known Juice long enough to get that attached to him. Has she?" said Daryl.

"Daryl" Beth could tell that this was going to be a painful conversation to try and get Daryl to understand the situation – men – were such fucking idiots, she thought. "Daryl. She's not upset over Juice."

And now it was Daryl's turn to stare at Beth like she had sprouted horns.

"Well, what the fuck is she cryin bout then?" he dumbly asked.

"What have I been tryin to talk to ya about since we were at the beach? It's Jax, you dumbass. He's in love with your princess in there and I think she's just figured it out. I'm not sure she knows what to make of that information. It's all just very overwhelming." Beth explained.

"Ya want me ta send him off too?" asked Daryl. He really didn't know what was expected of a dad in this situation.

"Hell no, Daryl – he's family. Ya don't send family "off"! " Beth was on the verge of losing it as well. Tears were beginning to wet the corner of her eyes. "Have you checked on Jax – where is he?"

"Dammit, Beth. Hold it together, I can't put up with your cryin ass too" muttered Daryl.

"Go in there and sit with her. I'll go check on Jax" Beth ordered. Daryl wasn't sure he wanted to sit with Emma, but the alternative was to go find Jax and he didn't really want to do that either.

Beth didn't have to look far for Jax. She found him in the bunkhouse in one of the sleeping lofts – Shane had directed her up there with rolled eyes, a raised eyebrow, and a "what the fuck" comment. Beth lightly knocked on the door and made her way on in. Jax had been sleeping, but barely. His eyes were nearly swollen shut from crying all night as well.

"Jax. Hey, you okay?" asked Beth.

"No – I'm not. I guess I've really fucked things up now. Sorry Miss Beth, I've really screwed things up now" sniffed Jax.

"Now, why would ya think you've messed anythin up? You have been a blessing to all of us, we love having you here, you are a part of us now."

Jax sighed heavily "I think I should just head on back to Bragg. I'll fly home for Christmas instead of meeting you guys up at the lodge."

"When ya say home, you mean here, the farm, right?" asked Beth.

"No mam. I mean home, Charming" he answered.

Beth's face turned serious, as serious as Jax had ever seen. "Charming is not your home Jax. Your home is with us. Me. Daryl. Gavin. Liam. Ethan." Beth paused and swallowed before she continued. "Emma. She needs ya Jax."

"Miss Beth, I don't think I can be around Emma anymore" responded Jax.

Silence. Jax and Beth sat in silence for a good five minutes. Finally, Beth spoke up.

"Jax, you ever hear the story about the first time Daryl saw me?" asked Beth. Jax shook his head no so Beth decided to continue. "Well, he was fourteen – that's how old Emma is right now. I was nine years old. Nine Jax." Jax's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God Miss Beth – what a fucking pervert. And he's threatened me for way less."

"He didn't do anything silly! He sat behind me at church every Sunday – for years. I always assumed that he hated my guts. I used to stare him down hoping to get him to say something, anything –but, as you can imagine, he never would – just kept ignoring me. One night I had gone out with this guy that I met at church camp, he was from a sister church in the next county over and he had been to our church that morning cause we had to present. We were presenting at his church that night. " Jax nodded for Beth to go on.

"Well, we presented at his church and then he and I went out for pizza and then we went out for a ride. Let's just say, he had a little more planned that what I was prepared for, so he pretty much dumped me on the side of the road. "

"What in the world did you do? You call somebody to come get you?" asked Jax.

Poor silly Jax thought Beth. "Yeh, after I hiked the two miles back into town – no cell phones Baby Boy. I made my way back to the Pizza Hut and called Rick – you know Rick Grimes. I knew I couldn't call Daddy because I wasn't supposed to be dating and here I was left on the side of the road for not putting out" explained Beth.

"Except, Rick wasn't home – Daryl was though. He could tell that something was wrong. So, Daryl ended up driving thirty miles to the next county over to rescue me from the Pizza Hut. I would say that the rest is history, but in our case, things were never that cut and dried, and we don't have the time right now to go into all of it. Kind of like you and Emma – things are not going to be predictable."

Jax snorted at that. "Miss Beth. I know that Emma is going to go out and date guys. She's just started high school for goodness sake, and I don't want to deny her any of that. I just can't be around to see it – I don't want to see it, hear about it, or read about it. I'll be at the lodge for Christmas – alone. I ain't about to bring anybody home with me that she can get her hands on. And, can ya just keep the guys away when I come home? I don't want to see it. If we are meant to be, we'll be when it's time."

"Oh, Jax. I'll try my best." She pulled Jax into a hug and kissed his forehead. Beth wondered how long it had been since Jax had been mothered – probably quite a while she suspected. That was her mission the rest of the holiday weekend she decided. Jax was her special project for the remainder of his visit home.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own nor did I create any of the TWD or SOA characters.

**Now That's a Barn Burner**

Carol and Beth fed everyone leftovers all weekend long hoping to get rid of all the holiday food. They even sent containers of food home with anyone willing to take them. Glenn snatched the leftover opportunity right up because he knew that if he waited on Maggie to make any homemade meals for him, he would starve to death. They made single servings for Dale and Jax. Beth made sure that she packaged up all of Jax's favorites for him to take back to Bragg. She also reminded him of his promise to show up at the lodge for Christmas telling him that she would be crushed if he ended up in Charming for Christmas.

Tigg and Chibs flew back to California under the silent agreement not to share any of Jackie Boy's love interest news with Gemma – talk about hell fire. They didn't want to be any part of that circus. Rick, Shane, and Carl were sticking state side for a while – at least until after New Year's. Carl and Sophia had a little something up their sleeves that they were going to share with everyone over Christmas, but not until then if they could help it.

Daryl and Beth's kids reported back to school on Monday after Thanksgiving. They were just trying to hold on to Christmas break and Gavin was pumped for the big play-off game. The whole family was pumped. Unfortunately, the game didn't go as well as everyone had hoped. The team held it together for three quarters, but everything just seemed to fall apart after that. As was the standard, the entire team gathered at the farmhouse for pizza after the game. Everyone cleared out pretty early and Daryl figured they all just wanted to go home and lick their wounds. He couldn't say that he blamed them. That really wasn't the case though, as he found out later on that night.

It had gotten a little chilly for the kids to be partying and drinking all night out in a field, so they figured they'd dig themselves a fire pit in the dirt floor of Old Man Johnson's abandoned tobacco barn. Not too many people raised tobacco anymore since the big government buy out so it really wasn't used for anything anymore – what would it hurt, right? Well, they hadn't figured on Old Man Johnson diversifying since he didn't need the barn for tobacco anymore. A few of the players soon found out what Mr. Johnson had been using his barn for – the production and storing of moonshine – and lots of it! The large amount of moonshine would not have been a problem either if the fire had stayed in the intended pit, but alas, it did not. Yep, the Peachtree High School football team burnt Old Man Johnson's tobacco barn down to the ground that night. Daryl got the call around 3 a.m.

"Yeh" he growled. Beth whimpered at the disturbance and snuggled closer to Daryl.

"Uhm, Dad" said Gavin hesitantly.

"Gavin? You ok? Where are ya?" asked Daryl.

"Uh, we're out at Mr. Johnson's farm. Uh, the fire chief wants to talk to you" Gavin reported as he handed his cell phone over to a red faced fireman.

"The fire chief? Shit!" said Daryl. Beth was awake now and had turned on a lamp on the bedside table – worry was starting to appear on her face.

"Mr. Dixon?" asked the fire chief.

"Yes. This is Daryl Dixon" he responded.

"We've got a situation out here at the Johnson farm. Apparently, your son and the rest of the football team have burnt one of Mr. Johnson's barns down. I don't think it was intentional – and, uh, there's some unusual circumstances involved. Uh, sir, can you get the coach and ya'll come on out here? Maybe we can resolve this without takin it too much further, if ya know what I mean."

"Uh, yeh. I'll call Coach Reed and we'll be on out. Ya called anyone else yet?" asked Daryl.

"No sir. Well, the sheriff's here and he suggested that maybe between you representin the parents and the coach and Mr. Johnson – maybe we could all come up with a solution everyone can agree on."

"Allright – give us about thirty minutes." Daryl hung up the phone and looked over to Beth who was about to burst with wanting to know what in the hell was going on.

"Daryl, what in the world has happened" asked Beth.

"Honey, you wouldn't believe it if I told ya. It seems the team had a little accident and burnt down one of Old Man Johnson's barns" Daryl told her. He didn't know if he should be pissed at their stupidity or amused at their piss poor luck. What a bunch of idiots he thought to himself.

"Ya want me to go out there with ya?" she asked.

"No, there's no need for that. Uhm, call Coach Reed and tell him briefly what's happened and let him know I'm on my way to pick him up." Beth nodded her head and began to pull the coach's contact info up on her phone.

"You have the football parent info list?" he asked her. She nodded her head again.

"I hate for you to have to do this but, I guess we're gonna have to call all of these parents – we can't keep something like this from em – just ain't right. Tell them all to be here about daybreak – I'll pick up donuts or something on the way home. I'm gonna have all those dumbasses come over here and their parents can deal with them here or drag em home"

Daryl got dressed and left to go pick up Coach Reed – Good Lord he dreaded talking with Mr. Johnson. He and Rick had given that old man hell when they were growing up, but they damn sure never destroyed any of his property. Oh shit! A thought just occurred to him – arson must run in the family. It was his sweet Beth that had torched that shack down in Panama City Beach. D-A-M-N! Shane was gonna have a field day with this.

Daryl picked up Coach Reed – who was none too happy by the way – and they made their way out to the Johnson farm. They couldn't believe their eyes when they got there. Daryl knew that there would be a lot of damage, but they had literally burnt that barn to the ground – nothing left but rafters and they were smoldering. The boys were all covered with black smudges and ash. A few of the boys were still pretty glassy eyed, but for the most part, they had all sobered up quite nicely. Mr. Johnson was standing there in his pajama top and overalls – he was a combination of pissed and nervous. Daryl couldn't figure out why he would have any reason to be nervous. The sheriff and fire chief came over and shook hands with Daryl and Coach Reed.

"Daryl – sorry to call ya out here at this ungodly hour – but we felt like we needed to contact at least one parent. You're the one the boys decided they wanted to call" the sheriff smiled. "I'm gonna go ahead and go – let you and the coach handle this. Mr. Johnson has decided that he's not gonna be pressin any charges. So, you all come to some sort of agreement on how to make this right, and we'll leave it at that."

That was really odd – the fact that Mr. Johnson wasn't going to be pressing any charges. Daryl couldn't figure that out – there had to be more to it.

"Allright, guys. Who's gonna talk first? What the fuck happened here?" asked Coach Reed.

All of the boys just sat there on the ground – no one wanted to speak up.

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be. Maybe, we can run some laps around this cow pasture. Ya'll dickwads up to that right now? " Coach Reed was fuming.

Some of the boys looked like they were going to vomit at the thought at having to run in their condition. Gavin decided that someone needed to get the ball rolling – his experience "at the table" had not all been in vain.

"Well, Coach Reed, sir. We dug a hole in the dirt floor of the barn to make a fire pit – we felt like we dug it deep enough, but I guess we didn't. We even had some buckets of water on hand in case we had a little flare up" explained Gavin.

"Mmhmm" mumbled the coach.

"You boys have permission to be here?" asked Daryl. They all shook their heads no. "Allright, so that's trespassin"

"Not to mention, underage drinkin" added Coach Reed.

"Dad, we realize we shouldn't have been here, and of course, we shouldn't have been drinkin. But, I don't think we'd be havin this discussion if it hadn't been for the moonshine" Gavin offered.

"Moonshine?" asked Daryl and Coach Reed at about the same time.

Now, this is when Mr. Johnson started to cough and sputter and pace around. Ahhhh, moonshine. This situation was starting to make sense thought Daryl.

"Let me guess, Mr. Johnson. You had a batch of moonshine stashed in that barn?" asked Daryl. A look of realization came across Coach Reed's face and Mr. Johnson was trying to form a response.

"Sir, there were three stills and the entire second story of the barn had cases and cases of shine" offered one of the boys. His eyes were as big as saucers as he relayed the information.

"Don't matter what I had stashed in that barn – it's my barn – or it was – ain't nothin left of it now. I wantta know what ya'll gonna do bout my barn?" snarled Mr. Johnson.

Coach Reed stood there with his hands on his hips trying not to laugh while he also tried to come up with some sort of suitable punishment for all of these nimrods. God, was he ever grateful now that they had lost the game last night. Could you imagine the embarrassment of having to forfeit a state championship game because all of your players had been serving in school suspension?

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do bout your barn Mr. Johnson. You give us a month and we'll have ya a new barn built. Everyone of these boys sittin in front of ya are gonna help rebuild it. How's that sound?" asked Daryl.

"Well, I guess that'll work. What about my stills and all my inventory?" Mr. Johnson asked.

Coach Reed stepped up at this point. "Uh, Mr. Johnson, did you have a license to produce and distribute that moonshine?" asked the coach.

"What shine?" asked Mr. Johnson.

And with that, Mr. Johnson, Coach Reed, and Daryl shook hands. Mr. Johnson made his way back to his house scratching his head and wondering how the hell all this came to be – he was happy that he was getting a new barn though.

"Allright, dumbasses, ya'll sobered up enough to drive?" asked Daryl. They all mumbled yeh, and nodded their heads. "Okay, everyone is to report to my house right now – your parents are there waitin on you." A collective groan went up and Daryl cut his eyes at every one of them. They shut up real quick realizing how much trouble they really could have been in - the sheriff had really cut them a break tonight and Mr. Dixon had saved their asses too.

They all made their way back to the place where they had all pigged out on pizza only hours before. Beth had coffee (lots of it), milk, and juice ready to serve with the donuts that Coach Reed and Daryl brought home. As promised, the parents were waiting and they were PISSED! They were grateful that none of them were hurt and that Daryl and Coach Reed were able to keep the police out of it, but they agreed as well that they all should be punished.

Coach Reed informed the parents that he was going to recommend in- school suspension for a week – that would get them out in time to take their semester finals. Not being able to take their finals would result in getting big fat zeros and that was never good for anyone's GPA. Daryl informed the parents that he was going to rebuild Mr. Johnson's barn for him and that he would be making a schedule with every boy's name in the work rotation. They would all be putting some sweat equity into the project. All of the parents were agreeable to the plan and said that they would be adding punishments at home as well.

In the middle of the big parent pow wow, Emma had made her way downstairs (she was, after all used to getting up at very early hours). Her Uncle Shane was already on his fifth donut and he shoved the box of chocolate covered ones her way.

"What the hell is this all about?" she asked her Uncle Shane.

"Your dumbass brother and his teammates burnt down a barn last night" responded Shane around a mouthful of sugary goodness.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma snorted "Classic!"

"I ever tell you bout the time we's all down at Panama City? I know where the boy gets it – he's just like your momma." Shane began to weave his tale. Emma was all ears.


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own any of the characters from The Walking Dead. Yeh, I know, it's been a while since you all have heard from me on this story front. I haven't forgotten about them though. Hope you enjoy!**

**How to Wipe out the Dixon Clan**

The weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas break flew by. Daryl, Merle, and Gavin had kept pretty busy with the construction of Mr. Johnson's new "tobacco" barn. They had worked nearly around the clock over the past week so that they could have the barn completed by Christmas as promised. That meant that either Merle or Daryl one had to be out there supervising. They weren't about to turn the same crew loose on their own that burned the original structure to the ground. It was a good thing that both Dixon men knew how to function under the stress of deadlines and could keep going on little to no sleep. A plus for sleep deprivation training, right?

It was well after ten when Daryl finally rolled into the driveway at the farmhouse. Beth was loading the dishwasher when she saw his truck pull into the gravel road off the main highway. She went ahead and pulled his plate from the oven, took his salad out of the frig, and poured a glass of sweet tea. She could tell by looking at him when he hit the back door that he was exhausted.

She went to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Hey Baby. I've got your supper on the table" she said. Daryl kissed her back but only grunted as he sat down and immediately started shoveling food in. "Daryl, slow down. You're gonna choke." He offered another grunt, but he did decrease the rate at which he was putting the food into his mouth. In a matter of minutes, he had cleaned every plate in front of him. "Ya want some pie? It's Derby." Beth asked. "Naw – goin to bed" was the response "night – thank ya for supper." He kissed her cheek and headed upstairs.

Beth knew he was tired, but hell fire, what a way to greet your wife after she'd stayed up to see ya and kept your supper warm. _Asshole_ she thought to herself. She placed Daryl's dishes in the sink and went up to go to bed. By the time she got there, he was fast asleep still in his clothes and work boots. Beth untied the laces on his boots and took them off – tossing them into the closet. They landed with a heavy thud – must have been steel toed because they weighed about as much as she did it seemed. Next, she unzipped his jeans and worked them down his legs so that now he was just in his flannel shirt and boxers. There was no way she could get him out of his shirt without hurting both him and herself so she decided that that would just have to do. It had to have been more comfortable than wearing jeans (lined with flannel, by the way) and steel toed work boots.

The sun was up and it appeared to have been up for some time.

"Oh shit" Beth exclaimed "what time is it?" she asked herself looking for her phone to check the time. _Damn!_ she thought. It was 9:00. How in the hell had she slept in till 9? Thank God her kids were self-sufficient and there were plenty of licensed drivers around to get everyone to school. It was the last day of school before Christmas break, but still no one needed to miss school or be tardy on her account. And then she realized that she wasn't alone – Daryl was still piled up in the bed next to her. What in the world? Daryl NEVER slept in. He must really be just worn completely out she thought and then she just brushed her hand across his face out of habit. He was burning up! And not his normal hot natured burning up – he was consumed with fever. This was a first. As long as Beth had known this man, she had never known him to be sick – never!

"Daryl?" Beth jostled him to try and get him up. No response – maybe a grunt. "Daryl, honey? Can ya wake up and talk to me? I think we might need to get ya to a doctor" she said softly.

"Ain't goin to no doctor" he mumbled.

"Honey, I really think you should" Beth offered.

"Beth, I said I ain't goin to no damn doctor" he yelled. Beth flinched a bit. She wasn't scared of Daryl, but it had startled her. As long as she had known him, he had never yelled at her. Raised his voice a bit to make a point, yes. But yelled at her, never.

"The hell ya ain't. And don't you ever yell at me like that again" she told him. He was a little surprised she was standing up to him and he opened his eyes to look at her. She continued to stare at him with her hands on her hips. "Now, are ya gonna get in the shower on your own, or do I need to get Shane in here to put your ass in the shower – I don't think I can wrestle ya in there myself, but I've got other resources" she smirked.

Daryl finally made it to an upright position, but couldn't seem to get up off the bed. He was just so damn sore and ached all over. He didn't remember being this sore after some of his worst missions that went terribly wrong. "Hey Beth" he called.

Beth popped her head out of her walk in closet where she was looking for something to put on so she could take Daryl in to see Bob. "What Daryl Dixon?" she snapped.

"Better go get Shane. I don't think I can get there by myself and I don't want to fall on ya" he confessed. It made him feel old, weak, and useless to admit that he needed help to get out of the bed and into the shower. _What the fuck had happened to him_ he thought. Beth had a funny look on her face. This was another first. Daryl asking for help of this nature – and from Shane of all people.

"Okay – I'll be right back" she said. Beth took off downstairs to find her brother. She had decided that she would forewarn him against being an ass about it too. Daryl didn't feel well at all and there was no telling what he would do to Shane if he thought he was making fun of him. A few minutes later, Beth returned with Shane to get Daryl into the shower. "I'll go start the water" she said. Daryl had gotten his flannel shirt off so that the only thing he had on was his boxers.

"Ya ready, man?" asked Shane. Daryl nodded his head – he really didn't feel like talking to this asshole standing in front of him – looking all young, and strong, and virile. Shane took Daryl by the forearm and pulled him into a standing position. He allowed Daryl to walk but Shane mostly held him up. Daryl was grateful now that Beth had insisted on a built in bench when she had remodeled the bathroom a while back. Shane opened the shower door and sat Daryl down on the bench.

"He's all yours sis. Holler if ya need me. I'll be out in the bedroom" Shane said – surprisingly without being a smartass. Beth stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the shower with Daryl. She washed his hair and the rest of him – it took a while. Daryl hated feeling so helpless, but he had to admit it was nice to know that he had people that cared enough about him to help him. He only remembered one other time in his life when he had been this sick. He was a little bitty boy – maybe seven or eight years old. He had what he assumed to probably have been strep throat – he wasn't sure because he sure as shit never went to the doctor - hell, he never had regular medical care until he moved in with the Grimes family. Merle had taken care of him – the best he could anyway. His momma couldn't miss work because somebody had to try and keep the lights on. His dad sure as hell didn't give a shit – he'd been gone for a week or so on some kind of drug or alcohol induced bender – probably shacked up with some hooker somewhere.

After Beth had gotten Daryl cleaned up to her satisfaction, she dried him off and got a fresh pair of boxers on him – it was no easy task. Then she dried off, got dressed, and hollered for Shane to come and get him back to the bedroom and get him dressed. "Shane, I think you're gonna need to go to the doctor with us. I can't get him in and out of the car and the office myself." Beth said. "Okay – yeh. He's pretty out of it. How long's he been feelin bad?" Shane asked. Beth shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know he was – he's never been sick as long as I've known him."

Four hours. It took four hours to finally figure out what had zapped the life out of Daryl Lee Dixon. They had been to Bob's office in town, he sent them out to the hospital for some testing and blood work, and then they stopped at the pharmacy before they could make the journey back home. Daryl had come down with the flu. He was relieved to learn that he wasn't dying because at one point earlier in the morning, he thought that he may die. He was also a little pissed. The flu, the fucking flu. Who would have thought that Daryl Dixon would ever come down with the flu?

They had given him a shot at the hospital – probably something to make him sleep so that everyone could be put out of their misery of putting up with his sick ass for a while. Shane nearly had to pack Daryl up the stairs he was so out of it. Shane plopped Daryl into the bed with a plunk. "Damn, that mother fucker is solid. Ya need to quit feedin him so good. Shit fire Beth." Shane bitched. Beth tucked her husband in and shot Shane a glare. They had all had their fill of each other that day. Being sick was stressful, having to hang out in hospital waiting rooms was stressful, and tolerating your dumbass brother and his comments was stressful as hell.

Shane smirked at Beth and slapped her on the ass as he left the bedroom and ran down the stairs. He sounded like a fucking elephant – he had a lot of room to talk about somebody being "solid". Beth made sure that Daryl was snug in bed and she made her way downstairs to start disinfecting every surface. She also started a big pot of beans, peeled some potatoes to mash, and made some cornbread. Beth knew that when Daryl finally woke up, he would be hungry and those were his favorite comfort foods. She also would need to give him a dose of medicine and he couldn't take it on an empty stomach.

Apparently, Daryl had picked up the flu bug from the football team. It must have been a pretty stout bug – it managed to not only bite Daryl, but got a hold of Merle and Gavin. And from there, Shane, Beth, and all of the kids had it. Things at the Dixon place looked pretty dismal for a while and they thought they may have to cancel Christmas up at the mountain lodge before all was said and done. However, by December 23, everyone was pretty much back with the living. Call it a Christmas miracle if you want, but they all managed to pack up and get to the lodge for the holiday.

Jax was already there when the main Dixon clan arrived. Otis, Patricia, and Carol had somehow escaped the bug and with Jax's help, they had the entire lodge decorated. The tree with all its trimmings graced the great room and Otis and Jax had taken care of the outdoor lighting. Emma was the last to come down with the illness so she was still feeling a little under the weather. She made her way on to her room at the lodge to lie down just as soon as they got there.

Imagine her surprise when she discovered that her bedroom had been decorated for the holiday as well. And not just a little tree thrown in the corner, but someone had gone all out in their efforts. It was beautiful and Emma wasn't one to gush over decorative details, but she had to admit, it looked like the cover of a magazine. As she gawked at her surroundings, Jax stood in her doorway holding her bags.

"Hey" he said.

She turned to look at him. "Hey" she said. They hadn't spoken since the incident at Thanksgiving. They had just started texting again a bit. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"I brought your stuff up for you – I know you still don't feel good." Jax said. "Where do you want me to put your bags?"

"Just throw them in the closet" Emma answered him "Thanks"

"No swim bags?" Jax joked.

Emma laughed and shook her head, " No, I haven't been in the water in over a week. My coach is about to die."

"He'll get over it. You need to get better. Get in the bed." Jax told her.

For once, Emma did something Jax told her to without putting up a fuss or throwing a hissy fit. "Did you do all this?" Emma asked as she pointed around the room.

Jax smiled. "Do you like it? I didn't know if that kind of thing is important to you or not? I didn't make it to prissy – just kind of natural - like the woods."

"I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you Jackson" she smiled at him.

"Lay down - get a nap in before supper. Carol and Patricia have been cooking all day. I'll get you up. Okay?" he said. Jax pulled the cover up over Emma and kissed her on the forehead. He knew he probably shouldn't have, but he just couldn't help it.

"I've missed you Jax – something awful." Emma whispered.

"Missed you too girl. Close your eyes." Jax got up and left Emma to rest, closing the door behind him. "I love you Emma" he said once the door was closed.

"I love you too" she said and drifted off to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

This is it guys – the final chapter of Growing Up Dixon. It's fifteen years in the future, and finally, Daryl and Beth's devil spawn (as Merle refers lovingly to them) have entered adulthood with children of their own. This was my first fanfiction story – thanks for reading.

**Dixons All Grown Up**

Daryl wanted a cigarette. The only time he missed smoking and felt as if he really, actually NEEDED a cigarette was when he was sitting in a hospital. The room had grown darker since the sun had finally dropped down below the city's horizon and Daryl had not even bothered to turn on a lamp or light of any sort. He was just soaking in the solitude. Beth was still asleep and the only noises to be heard were her light snoring (ha!) and the beeping of machines monitoring her vitals.

A nurse entered the room quietly and checked her watch while she walked to the opposite side of Beth's bed. The quiet lady turned the small light above the headboard on, checked the monitor display, and made a few notes on her clipboard.

"Shouldn't be much longer now Mr. Dixon – she'll probably be waking up pretty soon" the young girl whispered.

"Mmmm" Daryl acknowledged that she'd spoken. He didn't really feel like talking but decided he didn't want to come off as rude, something he was more mindful of the older he'd gotten. "She's been stirrin a little bit."

The nurse nodded and smiled at Daryl. "You need anything Mr. Dixon? A soft drink or a bottled water maybe?"

"Naw" Daryl shook his head "Thank ya just the same."

"Okay, just holler if you change your mind" and with that the nurse left the room.

Just then there was a light knock on the door and the door was being pushed open gently. Shane walked in carrying a vase of Beth's favorite flowers and a Wendy's bag for Daryl.

"Hey. Brought ya some supper" Shane said quietly to Daryl as they wrapped each other up in a manly hug. "Got your message. Everything go okay? Wasn't no complications or anything was there?" Shane put the vase down on Beth's bedside table and handed Daryl the white paper bag before settling into a chair.

"Naw. Everything went like they figured – just got a late start is all. That's why we're stayin tonight. Might coulda gone home this evening if they'd gotten started earlier – it's alright though. Ya know as much as she likes her tequila, she don't never handle anesthesia very well." Daryl smirked at his brother in-law.

Shane snorted at Daryl's last comment. "Ya ain't lying 'bout that brother!"

"Ya manage to keep this under ya hat all day?" Daryl squinted at Shane. They had not shared their whereabouts or what they were up to with anyone except the man in front of him.

"Yeh, Merle showed up at the office to pick Hell Cat up for lunch. Wanted to know where the Boss Man was. Wanted to know" Shane paused for dramatic effect "I believe his exact words were _the fuck ya doin behind Daryl's desk? Ya gotta have at least an eight inch dick to sit back there_."

"Jesus" Daryl breathed out "Fuckin Merle – piece a work."

"He and Emma sure have gotten tight hadn't they?" Shane always liked to state the obvious. "Don't they eat together like near every day?"

Daryl sighed. "Think so" Daryl agreed. "Don't know if Merle woulda made it after Carol passed if Emma hadn't stepped in. Always knew those two had a special bond, but damn, they thick as thieves I reckon."

Daryl and Shane sat in silence after that, Daryl scarfed down his burger and fries like he hadn't eaten all day – which he hadn't. Beth started mumbling to herself and was trying her best to sit up. Daryl knew right away what she was getting ready to do and he almost got the little plastic vomit bowl up to her mouth in time – almost. Shane went to fetch a nurse to let someone know that she was awake and well, was also a mess

Beth was always happy to see her sweet husband, but it was a great surprise to see that her brother was there also.

"You brought daisies" Beth whispered in Shane's direction.

"Course I did" he replied and then stood by her bed to squeeze her hand. "How ya feelin?"

"Okay" Beth smiled weakly up at her big brother.

Beth had found a lump in her breast in between yearly visits and took immediate action. It had been less than a year since Carol had lost her battle to breast cancer. Carol's cancer was of the very aggressive nature and it had spiraled out of control quickly. Daryl and Beth thought it best not to rattle any cages just yet. After all, it was probably nothing to worry about – at least that's what they kept telling themselves.

Daryl had left Shane in charge at the office that day. A lot had changed over the past ten or twelve years – there would have been no way Daryl Dixon would have ever left Shane Walsh in charge of anything except maybe a beer run. And even that would have been a questionable venture. Shane, however, had grown a lot over the past decade. Shane had finally settled down, he and Andrea had gotten their shit together, married and had two children. Daryl figured it was about fucking time. Beth had finally grown up as well – she was just as mellow as they came, well, most of the time Beth was pretty mellow.

"Hey Baby" Daryl kissed Beth on the forehead and wiped the hair away from her face. "How ya feel?"

"Sleepy" she mumbled.

"I know. Just close ya eyes – rest a bit more" Daryl told her.

"Mmmm" Beth closed her eyes and just like that she was out again. The girl did love a good sleep, especially a medicated one. She eventually woke enough to visit with Shane before he went home to check on his family.

"Ya need me to cover at work for a while?" Shane asked Daryl while they were standing at the door of Beth's room.

"Yeh, what's tomorrow? Friday?" Daryl asked. Spending any amount of time in a hospital always made him feel out of the loop.

"Yeh" Shane confirmed.

"Yeh, one more day" Daryl told him "Then, get Emma in there for a couple weeks – Beth and I are flyin down to the beach soon as she gets dismissed."

Shane nodded and then asked thoughtfully, "Emma ready for that ya think?"

Daryl rubbed at his out of control and very gray whiskers. "She damn well better be – tell Merle to stick close to her. That won't be no hardship on either of them." Shane couldn't help but sense just a touch of jealousy on Daryl's part.

"Where should I tell her you and her Momma are?" Shane asked.

"Tell her we went to the beach – she won't think a thing of it" Daryl answered. "Thanks man, thanks for everything."

"No problem – love you guys" Shane told him and then turned down the hall toward the exit.

Daryl and Beth had been on the island for several days now. The first couple of days Beth rested up and Daryl played at keeping house. He went to the grocery store and the bakery, he did some things around the pool that he'd been putting off, and he had all of the golf carts serviced. Summer was just around the corner, and the house would no doubt soon be covered up with kids and grandkids.

Daryl fixed himself a sandwich and chips. Beth had requested a fried chicken salad from the diner and who was Daryl to refuse her of that. When he returned home with her lunch, he heard Beth wrapping up a phone call from the deck area. Daryl put the salad onto a real plate – he'd learned that the hard way a very long time ago.

"Thank you so much" Beth said in an upbeat voice. "Yes, I'll do that. Thanks again."

"Who was that Baby?" Daryl asked and handed her the plate with her salad at the same time. "Good news I hope" he added.

Beth smiled up at Daryl and took her lunch from him. "Thank you Daryl – it looks delish. Yes, that was Susan from Dr. Murphy's office – everything came back clean – nothing to worry about." Daryl let out a breath and so did Beth.

"Whew" Beth sighed. "I just" she started "I just don't know how we would've had that talk with everybody. The kids, Merle…"

"We woulda done what we needed to do, but thank God, Beth we don't have to" Daryl exclaimed and grabbed her up in a hug. "Ya everything to me Girl."

They stood like that for a few minutes, neither one talking, just holding tight to each other. A few tears fell down both of their cheeks.

"Sit, sit" Beth finally said. "Let's eat our lunch. Then I want to go out on the boat."

"It's a date" Daryl laughed.

Daryl had found them a little cove on a neighboring island to anchor in. As they both were soaking up the sun from the cushioned seats, Beth cleared her throat.

"Remember, when we'd go out for a "date night" when the kids were little – find Merle or Shane or anybody with a pulse really to watch the kids" Beth started and then she started laughing. Daryl nodded that yeh, he remembered.

"And, we couldn't do anything but talk about the kids while we were on our date" Beth laughed even harder. "Then you tried to make the rule that there was no talking about the kids on date night."

"Yeh, that never worked" Daryl said.

"So, we shouldn't even try to make a "no talking about the grandkids rule" then, should we?" Beth asked her husband.

Grandkids! Daryl honestly didn't think he was old enough to have grandkids and Beth sure as hell didn't think she was old enough. Daryl loved his wife. Daryl loved his children and Daryl loved his children's spouses as his own. He had hear people say it all the time and thought they were just blowing smoke, BUT grandbabies take everything to a whole 'nother level. It seemed though, after that first one came along, the flood gates opened. They were getting a new grandbaby at least every other year or so.

Gavin met Rachel while she was vacationing with her parents on the island. They gave Daryl and Beth their first grandbaby – a boy. Not exactly a planned arrival, James Gavin Dixon, turned the Dixon world on its nose. Daryl and Beth were hopelessly in love. Gavin and Rachel had a little girl two years later, Madelyn Rose Dixon and are currently expecting their third child. Gavin's family lives on the small farm that Otis and Patricia maintained. Otis and Patricia had passed on and Gavin and Rachel have taken care of Patricia's beloved Victorian farm house with the upmost respect and care. Gavin takes care of all three family farms – Otis' old farm (now belonging to Gavin and Rachel), Merle and Carol's place (Merle stays in Atlanta most of the time at one of the company condos), and the big farm. Gavin and Rachel's family is your All American Farm Family with well-behaved kids, a daddy that works sun up to sun down, and a supportive momma that makes sure everything runs like clockwork.

Liam, much to Daryl's surprise seems to be following in his Uncle Shane's footsteps. He hasn't quite found a lady to put up with his bullshit and Daryl's not quite sure Liam wants to find a woman to be permanently attached to, much to Beth's dismay. She tells him his dick is going to rot off. Daryl begs him to please, please keep it wrapped. "Hope ya learned a lesson from your older brother's experience" Daryl told him once. Not that Daryl would have that "mistake" undone for any amount of money. Liam had taken his love of anything ocean related with him when he went to the United States Coast Guard Academy in Connecticut. They don't see Liam nearly as much as they'd like, but they love to hear of his adventures.

Ethan had interned under his Uncle Glen at the corporate office after graduating from college and was poised to take over for Glen whenever he was ready to retire. Until then, Ethan handled all of the tech grunt work – Glen said he'd earned the right not to have to crawl under furniture and shit to install wiring. Maggie teases Ethan that he never would have met an actual real live woman unless she stepped in. Ethan's half-assed attempts at dating were pathetic and she and Glen set him up on a string of blind dates that would even have made Shane Walsh dizzy. Miracles do happen still, even in this day and age and one of those poor woman that got herded through like a cow going to the slaughter actually caught Ethan's eye. Lydia was the furthest thing from a computer geek (they found her down in human resources, she was one of the "I'm a people person" people) you could get and that's why Maggie was hesitant to even initiate a meeting of the two. You know what they say about opposites though. They attract and boy did these two attract. They ran off to Vegas one weekend to tie the knot and have had two children – two girls – Lily Marie Dixon and Lauren Elizabeth Dixon. Ethan's family are city slicker folks though, just like Glen and Maggie have always been. They live just outside of Atlanta.

And then there's Jax and Emma – talk about a roller coaster ride. If Daryl hadn't suffered a heart attack at getting that girl raised, then it was safe to say that he probably pretty much had it licked. All of Daryl and Beth's children had participated in their fair portions of shenanigans. But Emma. Emma had gotten into enough shit throughout her teens and early twenties to contribute to at least two or three seasons of "Scared Straight" episodes.

Daryl was out of town on business once – overseas, probably in Greece when Beth had gotten the phone call from Emma's college swim coach. Emma and one of the other swimmers – Eduardo Sanchez- had not returned from a swim team trip to Mexico. Their coach had taken them to see the Olympic swim facility in Mexico City after a huge international meet down there. Eduardo and Emma had somehow convinced their coach that they were staying to visit his family for a while before the Sanchez family flew them back to the states. Yeh, that doesn't sound sketchy at all does it? Upon returning to the states, the coach – not his finest moment he admitted after the fact – called Beth to verify that Emma was indeed to stay down in Mexico for a visit.

Well, when all was said and done, the Sanchez family wasn't really from Mexico – they were from a little further south. Columbia to be exact. Yes, Columbia! Bet ya can't guess what the Sanchez family business was, can ya? Beth knew that if she didn't get Emma home safely before her dad got home from his trip that he just may actually kill her. Emma and Jax were on the outs more often than not, and Beth honestly didn't know what their current status was. Beth did all she knew to do – she called the girl's Uncle Merle. Merle called Morgan, Abe, and Jax. The four men took themselves a little trip to ole Bogota to retrieve the wayward Dixon daughter. Beth doesn't really know if Daryl ever found about the Columbian incident – not much gets past Daryl Dixon, but since Emma was still alive and breathing, she thought it was safe to assume that no one was stupid enough to bring it up.

Merle pretty much put Emma Lee Dixon on lockdown after that. She didn't make a move without running it by him first. He'd managed to reign Emma in where everyone else had failed. Emma had one more year of college to go and somehow managed to pass everything and even earn a degree – Daryl has no idea what the degree is in, he's just grateful that she actually earned one. Emma and Jax finally settled themselves down, got married in Key West (a wedding, you can imagine, the likes of which had never and will never been seen again), and have three children – two boisterous boys and one beautiful baby girl. The boys, John William Dixon –Teller and Thomas Maynard Dixon-Teller, are a year apart. CarolLee Rebecca Dixon-Teller is eighteen months old and currently holds the title of "baby of the grandbabies" – soon to be bumped from that by Gavin's babe due to arrive soon. They are the poster family for a hippie/yuppie union. Emma still likes the finer things life has to offer and Jax won't allow his children to eat hot dogs or anything for that matter that is genetically altered – a hot topic usually around the Thanksgiving table.

"Naw, don't imagine it'd do much good. Them grandkids is gonna be the death of me" Daryl grumbled.

"Right" Beth said and winked at him.


End file.
